The Prophesised ones Book 1
by keweitzelbutrainbow
Summary: Prophesied by Kari Court:she Alexandra Braun and her friends Girls in their teens will come to Tiresh from another world they will come as just as ordinary girls They will find friends along the way they will also overcome many obstacles. They will be her


The Prophesized Ones

By KW

Dedicated to: EB, his parents and to all those that loved him May he rest in peace, AZ, SM, LM,, and finally to CS.

Prologue

She felt the chill of the wind and the snowflakes against her face, and heard the crunch of snow beneath her feet. Pondering life as she always did on such occasions. She had been told everything happens for a reason. Her first though that came to her head was why am I here? She always felt…. Insignificant. That she was just here for the pleasure of who knows what. What was the point of this existence? And then that stupid question what do I care?! Come on Alex what is your point to these questions. She would then mentally kick herself and laugh at her stupidity.

Alexandra Braun, a 17-year-old medium length down to her shoulders dark brown hair, blue eyed, five foot, normal teenager, junior in High School. Wearing jeans, a black T-shirt that said Jessup Knight speech on it, her Blue and gold letter jacket, and a plain black backpack on her back. She was nothing special she always told herself, just a girl that loved books, day dreamed too much and disliked sports. Yet, she knew she should do something, she was in fact a little overweighed, she didn't stress about the whole looks thing what she really wanted was to be like the people in her books like Keladry, Sabrial or one of those girls who fight she wanted to cast spells and fight the forces of evil.

She came back to reality as the chill of the wind hit her with a harder blow and a few strands of her hair got in her face she shook her head. She knew better then that. People in stories were fictional. They where made up in a persons mind and adventure would never come her way. She looked back at the deserted white coated street of this small town of Jessup. 6 blocks she said to herself shivering at the cold, come on Braun your almost home.

She walked 2 more blocks when she saw a dirty white van pull up just ahead of her and a driver who she could barely see. When she walked past the van she stopped she felt something tugging at her like she wasn't just supposed to walk away from it so she backtracked to the drivers window which was open so she asked just to be courteous "excuse me sir." The driver turned he was medium build green eyes and short brown hair. He smiled and said

"Yes?" in a gruff voice

"Do you need some help sir?"

"Actually yes I do could you tell me where the nearest gas station is?"

"yeah sure so what you do is take a u-turn then go straight down this street turn right at the high school…"

She stopped speaking. She could hear the crunch of snow behind her she began to turn her head but before she could she felt a hand come over her mouth. Looking terrified she looked to the driver for help, at that the driver said

"Thank you very helpful getting me what I needed" he then jerked his thumb at the back of the van. She shook her head and muffled a scream as the person dragged her to the back of the van. removed her backpack and letter jacket. Then he picked her up crudely and threw her into the van then he got in he had a black ski mask on and did not say a word as he closed the van door.

"No!" she screamed she said with her back up against the van looking terrified.

In a swift movement he grabbed her again she felt the van start to move He grabbed a gag from his jean pocket and then took out some rope. When he had finished gagging and tying the struggling girls hands in front of her. She gave her capturer an evil glare. She felt the van stop and both men got out the masked man grabbed what appeared to be a sack.

As she sat there she smelt the van which smelled strangely of manure. She thought of her family and friends what were they going to think happened to her.

When he returned he was wearing what appeared to be a rich merchant from the renaissance age. The top was blood red with gold shining buttons with elegant pants that were the same color though the elegance was ruined by the ski mask she wondered why he even bothered with it. And why was the driver who was also dressed the same except he wore an amulet and a gold chain that held a royal blue cape and atop his head was a gold crown, Not wearing one. Alex was bewildered what was going on? They got in and the driver turned to her said "look outside girl and you will something incredible." He then turned back to the steering wheel and started driving again. What was strange was that it appeared that he wasn't driving it. Though the masked man seemed to be focusing hard on something. But she did as he said nonetheless and at first all she saw was the typical streets powdered with white of her town then suddenly they began move faster and faster. They were going to head straight into the woods. Alex began to scream a muffled screasm. Suddenly there was a flash of light then a like a sort of tunnel colored with blue, yellow, pink, every color imaginable. Then it all stopped. They ended up in a country side that was spread across with a green pasture. Staring so hard at the window she hadn't realized that the van had somehow become a carriage with what she could glimpse was driven by white horses. She thought to herself well that explains the smell of manure. She sat in a seat now that seemed to be cushioned though, she still had on her regular clothes. They pulled over or whatever they did in carriages come to a halt perchance? The man who appeared to be a king of sorts got down and told the man in the mask he had done well giving him a pat on the back like they were buddies telling him to take them home.

Then the driver climbed into the carriage. And the masked man into the driver seat. Getting a closer look at him she thought he must be a king. That could be the only explanation. But what was he king of, and what did he want with her?

At that moment you could see the difference between them him a rich king from the renaissance, elegantly dressed and of course much older. Her a small town middle class girl in modern day clothing that was much younger then he.

She gave him an evil glare. "Don't give me that look girl, welcome to Tiresh home of magic, deceit and everything in between." He said with enthusiasm. In her head she thought what are you the deceit? "In few moments we will be arriving in Tefrin which is where my castle is and where I rule as king. She muffled something. It's my turn to speak not yours girl you come from a world where you can speak your mind freely here you do no such thing" Did this mean she was in some kind of different land. If so would she ever see her family or friends again? She looked out the window to avoid eye contact with the king and saw huge gates looming over her then heard trumpets blow from somewhere above her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't cry dear girl you are going to have fun." What's his definition of fun Alex thought in frustration. He began to straighten himself out he buttoned one of his buttons on his shirt to do so. When she looked out the window she could smell different things such as fresh bread and meat being cooked and she could hear people saying something like "It's the royal carriage!" They stopped and she saw they where at the foot of a castle. She looked out the other window and saw many towns' people. The king smiled at her. With a big rotting toothy grin. Then stepped out of the carriage and any voices that had been speaking were now silent. "I have brought you a present for you my people." He said with great pride. The king motioned for a guard at the stairs to come forward. The king whispered something in the other mans ear. Then the guard took out what appeared to be handcuffs with a long chain that had been in his belt and he stepped into the carriage put the handcuffs that covered both her wrists then with the other side of the chain he handed it to the king. Alex could hear him from inside the carriage as he spoke to the spectators. "On the other side of this chain is a very special present to you all that was prophesized many long years ago for Tiresh as a whole" Alex thought to herself. What does he mean me prophesied? Then she thought hence the handcuffs. Meet Alexandra Braun she heard some gasps. He then pulled on the chains, which made her have to come out even though she struggled. He got her out of the carriage with a strong tug and pulled her to him. He then put one arm around her other arm so one part of her body was up against his. "Now all of you know the prophecy." He continued. Alex shook her head. "I didn't mean you girl." He whispered to her in her ear. She saw the people of Tefrin stay still or some nodded their heads knowingly. "Why don't we just repeat the prophecy just so that our little friend here can hear it. Bring forth the scroll." a man in a guard uniform came forward and handed him a scroll. The king took it. He then pushed Alex to the ground she fell feeling a sharp pain in her side. A town woman came forward and helped her up then she quickly stepped back. Alex looked thankfully at the woman while the King scowled at the towns woman then turned his attention to the scroll and read:

_Prophesied by Kari Court year 1821:_

_she Alexandra Braun and her friends Girls in their teens will come to Tiresh from another world they will come as just an ordinary girls They will find friends along the way they will also overcome many obstacles. They will be in the end Tiresh's ultimate heroes._

Ben closed the scroll and handed it back to the awaiting guard. Was this what they expected of me she thought please pinch me now. Everybody could see the awe on her face.

"Guards let her go." Ben commanded.

The kings guard came forward undid her handcuffs, the rope, and finally the gag. They then walked away. Alex rubbed her wrists. She could see the rope marks upon her wrists. She glared at the king. What to do next her mind raced on what to do she finally found and idea she liked she went over and attempted to start kicking and hitting him it was childish but she had nothing to loose. Though that didn't go over very well with the guards because they grabbed her one on one arm and one on another. She struggled all that accomplished was them holding her back harder. "Take her to the tower room" The king said angrily. She looked up. "Yeah solitude will do me a lot of good" Alex said sarcastically.

The king said "I think it will DO you some good Alexandra"

"You're going to regret this" she said

"Not if you never leave this castle" he snapped

And they pulled her into the castle

Chapter 1

"Let me go let me go" she said as the guards dragged her away from the crowd

She was lead up a bunch of stairs until they came to a floor with just one door. Then one of the guards let her go. But his grip was quickly replaced the other guards. The other guard took out a key and unlocked the door to the room. They shoved her into the room to which she fell to the ground. "You could have been a little nicer" she yelled after the guards, then heard the lock of a key. She stood up and looked at her surroundings it was a cross of a room for a princess and a prison cell. The bed was a canopy draped in gray. The carpet was royal blue and in a corner was a white wardrobe she laughed a little she wasn't much for décor but it looked like a room that all the extra furniture had been put into. And in the other corner was stuck to the wall chains she turned to the window there was a desk. And opposite that was a bookcase it also smelled a little musty like it hadn't been used in a while yet it had been dusted or something because it didn't look dirty.

She walked to the window and saw that people had left and had went back to their normal lives. She turned her head away from the window and went back to the door and tried it. Locked damn she turned from the door. An animal in a cage that's what she was. She wanted to go home. But she was stuck in a room in a land. No a world she didn't even know she wanted to scream but she was better then that. She would not let them know she was afraid.

Alex looked at her clothes then thought of theirs and giggled it really was the renaissance age. She wished she could have something of her own something to help her fit in. She went to the wardrobe and opened it. The first thing she saw to her disbelief was her costume from the renaissance festival. She took it out and put it on. Her pretty multi colored skirt then her royal blue dress with a light blue corset. There now she would fit in for the time being anyway at least she had something of her own. Her only question was how had it gotten there.

For the next couple of hours she paced and wondered what would she do? Suddenly she heard the turn of a key. She had been looking at the shackled wondering if she would ever be chained to them. But when she heard the key she turned quickly. The door opened she stood face to face with the king. "What do you want?" she asked. The king looked stunned "Where did you get that dress" he asked. "It was in the wardrobe" Alex said. "Anyway I've come to get you away from here for a while I am inviting you to come down and serve me at my meal" he said. "What if I say I'm not hungry and have no desire to serve you?" "Then I will do this" he said. In two strides he grabbed her wrist. "I am the king you will do as I say." He began to walk she too reluctantly "your are not my king." She said matter a factely "I liked you better when you were bound and, _gagged_!" "I bet you did." She retorted. "Quite" he said outraged. "Why it's not like you can do anything to me." He stopped and slapped her. "Shut up! Now listen closely girl" I've been listening" she said coldly putting her hand to her face feeling the heat of the slap. "Tonight I dine with the king of Maalees a neighboring kingdom" she raised an eyebrow bringing a king from somewhere else in Tiresh after she had just been brought here wasn't that a tad risky? "He does not know I have you nor will he. Don't you try anything. Now you will be eating in the kitchen when you are done you will be serving us. The kitchen is right through this door. My dinner is in 20 minutes now go to the cook and she will give you the rest of the instructions." He released her "Go" she walked through the door rubbing her wrists thinking that obviously that he was not in support of her escaping. She found everything easily for a big castle it was a smaller kitchen then she had anticipated. She sat down at the simple wood table and not to her surprise the supper was bread and butter. "Boy your king is nice" she said seeing a woman. The woman turned she was simply dressed in a gray dress. With piercing brown eyes with a grumpy expression. "Eat" the woman snapped in a low voice. Alex did not hesitate the woman scared her. As she finished up some of the bread and butter she was told what to do by the cook. Just as she finished up she heard a tinkle of a bell. "That's the masters call, go. The salad first." I did not sign up to be a servant. Then again I didn't sign up for any of this. Alex thought to herself.

Alex walked into the room with a big salad bowl made out of clay she saw both the kings sitting side across from one another she put the bowl down. "So Charles" said the king "how are your crops this year?" "Not so good" he said "what about yours Ben?" "They are going very well thank you." He glared at Alex. She turned and scurried out of the room.

As the evening came to a close she walked out to clean up. She went to the table and busied herself. She picked up the silverware and began to walk to the door. She suddenly tripped on her skirt and dropped the silverware she had in her hand if she hadn't had a bad enough day. She sighed the kings stopped and turned. "Ben you go on ahead" King Charles said "but hurry up we have business to discuss" Ben said as he glared at her as if to say. You tell, you die.. She gave him a shy smile back as she kneeled down and began to pick up the silverware while the king walked out of the room.

"What's your name?" The king who was called Charles said kneeling down to help her

"Alexandra" she said looking at him.

"That's a pretty name did you know it means defender of man that makes me wonder… have you ever heard of the prophecy that has your name in it?"

"Once sir" she said shyly.

"Charles!" Came Ben's impatient voice

"Coming Ben, I'm sorry my dear I must go." King Charles said getting up

"Thank you for your help sir." She said doing the same

"Your welcome." He said handing her the silverware she had dropped then left. She stared after him. You moron you should have told him damn Braun she thought angrily.

She finished cleaning up the room and thought that she may explore a bit which she did. After a while though she was really tired she trudged up the stairs to the tower room which she was condemned to. She lay down and fell asleep almost immediately.

That night she had a dream she was walking down a hallway. She then came to the end of the hallway opening a door. The door sprang open the rest of the way. A voice came from the door though there was no person to say the words but they came slow and deep from the great beyond "You are Alexandra Braun the named of the prophecy" Then a wolf came swiftly out of the door and then Alexandra woke up with a start breathing hard and fast. Thinking maybe she was meant to be here.

Chapter 2

For the next three weeks she proceeded to explore getting to know the castle like the back of her hand. The king kept pretty much to himself the only place she was not aloud to go was outside. Whenever she tried a guard was there to hold her back. And no matter how she tempted him it never worked. On eve of her third week after her arrival she found a note by her door saying

_The king will see you in his conference chambers at sundown._

"So much for avoiding him" she said out loud to one in particular as she picked up the paper. At sundown she went to the conference chambers as the note said. She knocked hesitantly "Enter" she heard a demanding voice say. She did. "Close the door behind you."

"I was planning on it" she said as the door clicked shut.

It was as she had imagined it the walls chairs and desk were of red oak and the carpet blood red. He sat behind the desk and there was a chair on the other side of the desk facing him. "Sit" he said, she did.

"I trust you have found everything satisfactory" he said. "Everything except I'm a prisoner" she said. "Well that can't be helped." He said getting up and beginning to walk around his own desk and then walked behind her. "You really are a pretty creature" he said running his fingers through her hair. Which made Alex shiver and put her hand behind her to try to stop him, but he forced her hand back down with gentle yet force full ease. "What do you want" she said not willing to play his games and feeling a bit peeved he had just touched her. "I've been thinking lately…." He began. "Ooh great who let you do that." She said seeing the opening. "Shush" he hissed in her ear. "I would like to ask your hand in marriage." He said slowly "What!" No way" she said as she tried to rise out of her chair but he had her firmly stuck in her chair by grasping her shoulders firmly. "I am only 17" she said. "Girls on average get married at 15 here" he said.

"Well not Me." she said with more confidence again trying to rise out of her chair with no prevail.

"Say you will marry me" He said in a demanding tone.

"No!" Alex said.

He grabbed her wrist and led her out of the room and started to leading her up the stairs. He got to her room, he opened the door and threw her into the corner with the shackles. "We'll see how you feel in a couple of days." He said as he put the shackles on her and then walked away out of the room locking it behind him. She yelled after him "you really should do something about that temper."

She couldn't believe it how dare he. Marry him not a chance. Was what thoughts were going through her head. She somehow slept the night. The next day she kept herself busy by singing, thinking of movies, and anything else to keep her mind busy. But she was so hungry. She just hoped he would at least bring her food.

The second day of her being confined to the shackle she awoke to trumpets blowing. Without thinking she yelled, "Help!" At the top of her lungs. The response was almost instant she heard quick footsteps up the stairs then a key in the lock. King Ben entered he walked over to her looking furiously as he took out a gag "No, No" she screamed. "Shut up" he said he tied the gag. She muffled something. "That's very nice to hear now excuse me while I go and entertain my dear friend king Charles." She looked at him in rage. "You brought this on yourself I would suggest you think harder about your answer" he said and then walked swiftly out of the room.

She couldn't stand this she had always been taught to be strong and look where she was chained and gagged to a wall. A couple of hours later she had an idea.

A while later she heard the carriage leave then she heard those heavy footsteps come to the door. He opened it and walked in. he untied the gag and crouched to her level. "Have you made your decision?" he asked. "I accept," she said. "Good" he said taking out a little key and unlocking each shackle in turn. "This is fantastic," he said. He took her hand and kissed it. She kept her disgust in. "we must have an engagement ball." He said now very excitedly. "Sure" she said with a weak smile. For the whole day he showed her off to the whole castle promising he would make the announcement to the public the following day.  
After a very formal dinner she asked to be excused, which he allowed her. She went to her room and opened the wardrobe. She started taking out the contents. The first thing she found was her clothes which she had somehow managed to wash. Her backpack that the masked man had taken from her. Between the confusion she had never seen it. She found a plain patch worked peasant dress patch worked with an assortment of different faded colors and to her surprise a wedding dress. She shoved it back into the closet now knowing that this had been his plan all along. She rummaged around deeper into the wardrobe and found in the very back a book. She pulled it out the title said

**Sorcery and knighthood of Tiresh**

She thought to herself this could be quite useful. She then grabbed the sack from the desk drawer that she had smuggled from the kitchen one day and put the peasant dress on packed everything putting the book on top. She took one last look of the room closed the door. Quietly as she could crept down the stairs and out the front door.

Chapter 3

She had started walking she wanted out of this wretched town the town that was completely dark with no friendly lanterns. She kept walking down the street. Then she saw a house that had a lantern outside the door. A welcoming sight in her opinion. She decided to take a chance with this notion. She walked up the three stairs to where She knocked on the door. A man opened it a man with a kind boyish face. "Yes" he said "Sir I need someplace to sleep, and I was wondering if you could you help me?" The man smiled "come on in."

"Thank you sir."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you sir I ate a little bit ago." Alex said thinking about the disgusting meal she had just consumed at the castle.

"Well is there anything I could do for you

"Actually sir there is."

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me about Maalees and more about this prophecy the king read a few weeks ago?" Alex asked because she wanted to know more about the kingdom which the kind king Charles had come from. A woman came in. She was skinny and had on a dress that looked in the light she was in to be light pink. She had light brown hair down to her shoulders. Also with very kind features. "Ooh no don't get him started once he starts he never stops. Here let me take that for you." She said motioning for Alex's bag. "My names Lisa and this is my husband Jack." "Thank you ma'am" Alex said "Jack take her to the parlor." Lisa said. "Lisa your funny we don't have a parlor come along." Jack said. They brought her to a small room with a fireplace she sat down on the floor. "Lisa would you please take her stuff out?" Jack said. Alex said "No!" The man looked at her strangely. "Please after you tell me the story I will tell you whatever you want to know." She felt that they were kind people but she didn't want them to see her things. She was almost afraid if they did they would take her back to castle.

But they respected her wishes and Jack went into this great tale about the 2 towns have always had a love hate relationship. Alex had to ask where are they right now. Lisa said midpoint. He then repeated the prophecy and told her how the girl would be the downfall of many evil doers.

"And now my dear who are you?" Lisa asked. Alex hesitated. Then said "Alexandra Braun." Both stared in awe for a second then she said "but don't treat me any differently." She said quickly. They both looked at each other with kind of knowing smiles. "Don't worry we won't but how may I ask did you escape?" Lisa said. "Easy" she said "I said yes to his marriage proposal. He thinks I'm sleeping well tomorrow morning he is in for a surprise." Alex said. "Well" said Jack "if anything he will be outraged but you are smart and will have to get up in few hours and get you out of town. Lisa and I must stay here because he might become suspicious if we leave. He keeps careful track of his townsfolk. Now off to bed" he said shortly. "It's up those stairs it's not much but it's something." That night Alex went to sleep knowing she would be safe with this couple. But in the back of her head how did I know to come here? It can't have been just the lantern. And they seemed to know who she was before she even told them. She fell asleep pondering these questions and smelling the smell of fresh hay.

She was woken a few hours later as she was shaken. "Its time to leave" she heard Lisa say in a kind whisper. She slowly got up and went downstairs. She was tossed a green apple by Jack. She caught it "thanks" she said. "You're welcome. Ok so all you have to do is follow the dirt road it's the connecting road to Maalees and Tefrin. We put enough food in your bag to last you about 2 days. Because that's how long it takes to get to Maalees walking or it should" Jack said. "Thank you sir so much for your hospitality." She said then took a bite out of the sweet tasting apple. "Our home will always be open to you. remember that." Lisa said with a warm smile. She bade them farewell then as she was stepping out the door took one more look at the kind couple and left.

She walked onto the dark deserted streets. Began walking towards the gates to leave. Shadows of unknown creatures bounced off the walls. She found the gates thankfully open but as she walked through them she couldn't help looking over her shoulder to see if someone was there. She gave a little sigh of relief that there wasn't anyone.

The first thing to do was get as far as she could now while it was still dark she knew there was a possibility that the king would send out his guards to find her.

A girl slept soundly in her bed but in her dreams she was in a hallway. She then came to the end of the hallway opening a door. The door sprang open the rest of the way. A voice came from the door though there was no person to say the words but they came slow and deep from the great beyond "You have been chosen as an unnamed one of the prophecy that names Alexandra Braun" Then a dragon flew above the girls head and out of the door. The girl awoke with a start knowing it was time.

Chapter 4

The sun was up and high now with a beautiful open blue sky and she knew she needed a place to hide. Not to mention her feet hurt. She looked around and saw not far away that there was a wood. But the meadow would do with high grass that lay was on both sides of her giving off the smell of fresh grass. She walked through the right end of the field until she thought she was at about the middle then sat down. She took out the book and again read the title

**Sorcery and knighthood of Tiresh.**

She opened it and began to read:

_Everybody thinks that to be able to do sorcery means you can't be a knight as well. This book is here to train you to do both sorcery and to be a knight_

She turned the page

_Table of contents_

_The history of sorcery……………………2_

_The history of knighthood………………12_

That's weird she thought that's the only thing I can read. She turned back to the little introduction of the book in the beginning and read in small lettering.

_The book will tell you what you want to know when you need to know but only when you are ready I have installed different versions the book will tell you what you need to know_

She was just about to continue when she heard the beating of hooves she quickly the put book aside and lay down on the ground. "Halt!" She heard the king's voice say. "Fan out in this long grass I think it would be a good place to hide. Lance you take half on that side and I will take half on this side." He commanded.

She heard them start to walk their many boots. She closed her eyes don't let them find me please don't let them find me. The book she thought, she reached for it and turned to a random page words began to appear.

_Temporary Invisibility_

_Were you and all the things you own that are around you. Will disappear for a short amount of time. _

_Knock the ground twice give a short explanation for making yourself invisible and then say Invisibility is essential then knock twice._

She knocked twice and said in barely a whisper "so the king and guards won't find me and take me prisoner. Invisibility essential" she then knocked once.

"Did you hear something?" Said the king he moved quickly forward until if he went any further he would surely step on her. He turned around "there is nothing here we must keep going" she heard them walk back get on their horses and ride off.

She sighed a sigh of relief. And got up brushing stuff off her dress. "That was good magic for a beginner" a voice said. She whirled around in surprise. "Who said that?" asked Alexandra trying to place the familiar voice. "I did." A girl about her age medium length red tinted hair modern day clothing like Alex had when she had arrived with big silver hoops in her ears appeared only a few feet away from her. Alex looked dumbstruck it couldn't be. "Wooh who are you?" thinking for certain that it couldn't be the person who she thought it was. "Who do you think I am?" Alex's eyes got huge "the person who I think you are is impossible she's from another world." "Actually Alex I am about three years ago I had a dream multiple nights that told me I was needed to help fulfill some kind of prophecy that named you. And I finally let my guard down and look what happens you disappear for three days." the Girl said. "Three days?" Alex said looking astonished "I've been gone for three weeks!" "Time runs differently here." The Girl said. "How did you know that it was me?" Alex asked. "I didn't not till I had the dream again and you disappeared" The girl responded "Frodo this just weird and what do you mean good for a beginner?" Alex said. Frodo laughed "I was kidding silly. That king seems in a pretty bad mood what did you do?"

"More like a foul mood, I told him I would marry him."

"Ha-ha why would you ever do such a thing like that" Frodo said

"I didn't have much of choice." Alex replied

Frodo nodded then said "By the way that spell only works once a day so and I guarantee he will search here again on his way back, so we'd better get to the woods."

She was right when they got to the wood Frodo found a spot. "If they come here we can hide behind these 2 trees" she said motioning to the trees on the left and right "and put your stuff behind the middle tree." Alex took out some cheese, bread and meat which they ate for lunch.

"Halt!" They heard a man's voice say in the distance sometime later. Alex grabbed her sack and put it behind the tree then she and Frodo following Alex's lead hid behind their designated trees. Alex looked at the site "ooh shit" she whispered she had left half a loaf of bread out. She moved to grab it but she heard footsteps so instead she turned and put her back against the tree. She heard the king say "well, well, well it seems as if some peasant girl left her lunch out here." He pointed at the kings guard to go to Frodo's tree another guard to go where the sack was while he went for the tree where she hid.

Alex looked back and saw him coming her way and ran. "Damn catch her!" the king yelled One guard ran for her. This guard could have gotten the gold medal for short distance running. She tripped "damnet!" she exclaimed. She quickly got up but before she could start running she felt 2 arms wrap around her body "No" she screamed bloody murder.

He brought her back to the campsite as she proceeded to struggle with him. The king snapped his fingers 2 other guards came forward and grabbed her arms. And the runner sat down in exhaustion. "You're testing my patience." "Am I? I hadn't noticed" Alex said. He slapped her "must you resort to physical violence" she asked him. "And who's your friend?" he said ignoring her comment. "None of your business." She said in a low voice and glaring at him. "Release them. Give her sack I think she can carry it." The king said the guards did as they were told. Frodo came over to her side when she was released. She had that crazy glint her eye the one that told Alex she had a plan. A guard handed Alex her sack then Frodo took her hand and waved her hand as if she were greeting a friend then said "thanks for the fun" then snapped her fingers and they were on the other side of the wood. "How did you?" Alex began staring a little in awe. "You'll know soon enough." Frodo said smiling. "you're incredible" Alex said laughing. "Do you think he will continuo today?" "Nope to lazy to continuo" they both giggled.

Chapter 5

"So how are things back home?" Alex asked

"Crazy everyone is worried about you though soon it will be both of us."

"Did you at least leave a note of sorts for them?"

"Yeah I got creative and left a message on the principals voice mail saying that I went to go save you."

"Figures you wouldn't just leave a note on the kitchen table, like a normal person."

"Me normal, nah that'll never happen. So anyway tell me the story from the beginning." So Alex did when she finished Frodo said "he really does need to do something about that temper but he will probably blow a fuse in the next few weeks." Alex looked at her then said "how is that possible? Fuses haven't even been invented yet." "Yeah" Frodo said laughing. "That's good that's a very good point."

They walked past dark. Suddenly she said "Frodo don't you have a watch? Alex asked. "Lets see she said flipping open her little mermaid watch it is 6:38." "Is that for here, or at home?" Alex asked Frodo. "Here I think my watch changed when I got here I can only speculate" Frodo said. "How strange could it be your magic?" "Maybe" Frodo responded. "Hey we should probably rest soon. What about that tree over there" Frodo observed. "Looks good to me" Alex said.

So they came to a rest at the tree. "Hey you should take out that book and read. I had to read that book it appeared in my sock drawer one day. But it had really good advice in it" Frodo said. So Alex did as Frodo told her.

She opened the book again and went to page 2 and began to read she found the part about magical limitations:

_As sorcery was found in many more people it began to be misused people would no longer walk all they would have to do is snap their fingers. Small magic such as flying they would do on and on so the great people of sorcery of that time came together and made the decision that magic would be limited unless the person was strictly educated in magic or in case of emergency and other such precautions._

She continued to read on and gave a sigh of relief when she saw the next chapter she was tired she put the book in the sack laid her head on the sack and fell asleep dreaming of using magic.

She was awoken by Frodo grabbing her sack out from under her head and said. "Wake up sleepy head it's my job to be behind schedule and here I am waking you up." Alex muttered something unintelligible and got up. She took out her backpack were she was storing the food and threw an apple at her. "So how far do we go today?" "Before your nice trick on the king I was planning on finding a barn to sleep in." Alex said. "I think you had the right idea I mean we are going to have to stop a couple of more times because of the king I don't think we've seen the last of him." Frodo said

They finished their apples and began to walk they talked about things back home this time about past random conversations anything to pass the time. When Alex asked the time. Frodo checked "a freckle past a hair" she looked serious for a second then laughed "3:00." Alex laughed "do we really talk that much?" "Yup" she said nodding her head

Then Alex began to sing a song that she knew Frodo would know because singing and talking helped pass the time somehow very random it was from Grease:

_Summer loving had me a blast summer loving happened so fast._

They continued to sing random songs that popped into their heads Frodo starting singing a song from The Nightmare before Christmas:

_What's this I can't believe my eyes what this I can't believe my eyes wake up jack this isn't fair._

Suddenly Frodo said "shhhh" and motioned to a long grass area they quickly moved until they couldn't see the road then laid down. She heard that distant voice "Halt!" About 5 minutes later she heard the king say "move on" they stayed still then got up when they could no longer hear the hoof beats "boy I hope he doesn't show up for a while" said Frodo "you and me both" Alex said.

About 2 hours later Frodo spotted a barn. "I think we may be able to sleep there tonight. Not to mention the king could show up at any moment." So they began to walk to the barn. When they got there they went up into the loft so that they would not be found by any farmer. Alex took the book out and began to read about knighthood about things like chivalry and about always helping the helpless. After she finished she eagerly turned the page it was blank "no grrrrrrr." She said frustrated. "What is it?" Asked Frodo. "This book it won't let me read anymore of it." Frodo suddenly got up "I know it's because it will tell you when you're in need of the info." "Frodo you're a genius. Hey does your cell work?" Frodo pulled it out, read it and laughed "what does it say?" Alex asked. Frodo held it out for her to say, and on the screen it said;

Way, way, way out of area

Alex laughed "we have to get something done about that cell one of these days. The fact was that her cell phone had always done strange things she remembered one day when a friend called Frodo's cell and it had sounded like an alien "Well I am going to sleep so goodnight" Frodo said. "That's not a bad idea. Goodnight Alex." Not long after that a figure slipped silently out of the barn and raced away into the night.

Alex awoke by someone shaking her she raised her head a little. "Get up or your friend dies!" said a familiar harsh voice. "What!" She exclaimed. Without even thinking she rose. She felt a familiar hand grabbed her waist and covered her mouth she. She mumbled something. He uncovered her mouth. "You cheated King Ben." "How do you cheat against two 17 year old girls?" he asked. "Easy" she said "catch them while they are sleeping." She said struggling against the man. Frodo came into Alex's view as she looked down from where she and Ben were fighting. She was on the floor bottom of the barn making a struggle against a bunch of guards. Suddenly one came up from behind her "Behind you!" Alex Screamed. The king put his hand over her mouth again. Suddenly Frodo was in the same position (literally) as she was.

He moved to the ladder "you first" he said. "And don't you try anything." He released her. She moved down the wooden ladder that seemed to move for a second which made her heart skip a beat. As soon as she her feet hit the ground she looked for an exit she made a run through the front she didn't really have any other choice. "Stop right there or your friend gets it." King Ben said taking hold of the girl with the red tinted hair from one of his guards and holding a dagger to her friends neck. She stopped in her tracks she couldn't leave her best friend behind especially with the man that she despised. King Ben shoved the red tinted haired girl back to the guard and moved swiftly to her as she clenched her fists with her eyes closed breathing slow calming breaths. King Ben grabbed her waist as he had done above breaking her stance. "Keep that one close she's the one who snapped them away yesterday" King Ben said to the guard who was holding Frodo. "I ought to just kill you and get it all over with. But one I have grown fond of you two and tomorrow when we arrive in Maalees we will have fun." King Ben said whispering in her ear. "I think you are misusing that word again." Alex said.

Frodo was being held by the kings guard who followed Ben and Alex back to the horses. King Ben spoke to him "Gag her and have her tied around your waist as soon as you get on the horse Lance." Poor Frodo thought Alex. He took a gag from his pocked "ooh no" said Alexandra. "Your smart mouth tires me and I don't need to have you run off again." King Ben said with a little sigh as she tried to move her head away from him so he couldn't get her.

He tied the gag and then got on his horse and one of the guards helped her up then he tied her hands around his waist. Lance and Frodo came over on their horse.

"Where too sir? Are we going into Maalees or right outside?" "I'm thinking that I want to make an entrance. I'm thinking dawn we enter. What do you think Alex?" he said as he turned his head and looked at her. She glared at him. "I think she agrees." He said. She kicked his leg. "Oow you little……….. Go!" he said outraged "you'll get yours soon enough." King Ben said into her ear. And they rode on.

They went for about a half an hour Alex saw the gate looming in the distance she decided to risk it without a second thought the other guards were ahead. She was going to make them both fall off the horse she had fallen off a horse once. She remembered it hurt like hell and she might never recover but she had to get away and him being away from his guards. She thought in her head one…… two……… three……… she tilted her whole body weight and then she felt them fall. She heard the king scream. They fell to the ground. The king very weak slowly untied her so that he could lie down. She got up slowly holding her right arm across her waist. Whereas ibuprofen when you need it? She thought. She had to hurry the king would get eventually and come after her.

She finally had to stop and rest. The pain finally began to subside as the sun rose. She said because she had gotten the gag off and said just because it was to quite. "Damn I better hurry Ben could catch up at any second" "Damn is right" said a gruff voice and there he stood the king, she turned and gasped. "Leave me alone!" she said in a scared voice backing away from him "I can't just let a prize like you go." She heard horses in the distance. "I won't go" Alex said forcefully. "There as no use running" he said as his guards appeared who handed him clothing "but you can do this put these on." He threw her clothes she had been abducted in, "fine" she said "I was sick of dresses anyway." "And I wouldn't run if I were because one, we have horses, two because we have your things and three because I have your little friend." Alex looked at Frodo who was still tied around the kings guard. She then grabbed her clothes angrily and went behind a tree and changed. When she returned the king smiled and said "that a good girl." She spit at him having found physical violence never worked he pointed to his horse that had been recovered. "Get on the horse." He said. Reluctantly she climbed on. Then he got on behind her. She grabbed the reins "do you even know how to ride a horse" he said. She said simply "yes" and gave the horse a little kick and clicked her tongue.

"You know you really have made a great queen and wife" he said breathing into her ear. "Shut up" she said. He put his hand over her mouth "no I think you're the one who needs to shut up." She bit his finger that had just happened to be there "Owww. You little….. Continuo to try my patience and you will be severely punished" He said gaining control of his emotions again.

She began to think what was one thing most heroes had that she didn't? She thought and thought then she had it a goal or a vow of some sorts. Then boom it just hit her like that. Her vow would be to kill this king and anyone else that restrained her, Frodo, or any other person she tried to help. She regretted the word and thought of killing someone but she knew that it would have to be done.

Chapter 6

They were only yards away from the gates of Maalees when he put their party to a halt. "Almost forgot" he said as he took out that evil gag. "No" she said she began to fight "you" he pointed to a guard "you there" the man came forward on his horse "hold her still will you." He reached over and took out some rope "would this help?" "Don't you dare put your hands around my waist to tie my hands around your waist." Alex said then in her head said it again so as to make sure that she had said that correctly "Fine" he said. Grabbing her wrists by making her turn to her side. "Didn't you grow up with any manners at all?" she asked rudely. He tied the rope pulling hard "OW!" she exclaimed. "Did that hurt?" he asked politely. He then directed her to look straight forward so he could put the gag on her. She thought to herself remind me to destroy all pieces of cloth that are smaller then 2 feet and any rope that size too when I finally break through of him.

They rode too the gate she heard the trumpets blow. As they rode through the town people pointed and stared when they came to the castle stairs King Charles came out with his wife who had long curly Blonde hair and was tall, and a little brown haired girl about 12 close at his heals. "Ben what is the meaning of this?" King Charles asked. The king got off his horse. He grabbed Alex by the waist and got her down on her own two feet and said "kneel girl" the kings guard did the same to Frodo. Alex looked at King Ben then at King Charles and began to walk to king Charles, king Ben grabbed her arm. "Here girl!" She shook her head no. He walked up to Frodo and grabbed a sharp silver knife from a guards pocket and held it to her neck. "Kneel or else." Ben said angrily he had hoped that she would follow his direction but things where not going as he had planned. "Ben there is no reason……….." King Charles began to say. "Quite Charles." King Ben said. Alex kneeled a little reluctantly. He pushed Frodo to the ground and made her kneel too. "Meet Alexandra Braun" he said motioning to Alex. The people that had gathered the king, the queen, and the princess of Maalees all gave a gasp.

The king recovered "Isn't this one of your serving girls" Charles asked. "No Charles she is not she was just doing a lets call it a favor for me" Ben said and looked down at the girl who just glared up at him. "Then first why is she being brought as a prisoner when she should be brought in celebration?" He walked over but King Ben stopped him. "She agreed to marry me" he said. Alex muttered something. "Shush you!" he said glaring at her. Charles looked stunned at his thought to be friends cruelty. "Ben there is no reason to treat her this way" Charles said. "I will do what please with her she has caused me quite a bit of trouble" Ben said. "But there is no reason to be crude" Charles said. "You have no idea what she is like" Ben said. "It doesn't matter what she is like no person should be treated that way" Charles said. "You do things your way, and I do things my way" Ben said.

Meanwhile the little clever princess had grabbed the knife her father had given her for protection sneaked to Alex. She cut the rope and walked quickly away back to her mother during the king's arguments. Alex untied the gag and freed Frodo then got up and said "I did not agree to marry you and king Charles is right you are cruel!" she said raising to a stand.

"You little….. How did you?" King Ben stuttered. "You are a lying deictful cruel man and a kidnapper who just happens to be a king." She said more mad then she had ever been in a long time Was it just her or had the wind picked up when she spoke? "You keep your mouth shut!" Ben said.

Everyone suddenly froze except Frodo who was by her side. "Frodo what's going on?" "I don't have a clue." Suddenly a man appeared a little ways a way walking towards them, a middle aged man. "I think that's our clue." Said Frodo. "Should we freeze" said Alex. "Nah" said Frodo "not cold enough" they both giggled. The man came forward "Hello ladies" the man said "my name is Craig now listen I have lots of things to tell you in a short amount time. When I leave King Ben will kill King Charles both of you will try to save him sadly it will not work. You must put his wife to power you four woman will put this kingdom in a good position. Alex I must congratulate you on making the wind pick up. You must have been very angry you will be a very powerful sorceress and eventually a good knight both of you will. Now any questions?" They both started at him blankly he had come out of no where and now he was giving them orders very fast. But yet Alex knew he has he was the very same Craig that she had met online the previous summer or so she thought so she responded "Yes" Alex blurted out "when will we go home?"

"From this point on time will stay still in your world and when you return you will come to your 17 year old selves again."

"Are you Craig the Craig I think you are?" She asked.

"Yes mouse." That was the name he had given her.

"Will we see you again?"

"Possibly"

"Do you always talk in these riddles?"

"Maybe" He said with a small smile.

"Now I must go. Alex don't give me that look" Alex had given a look of frustrations she had so many questions "good luck" he said and then he disappeared. Frodo looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Who was that?" "Long story I'll explain later." Alex said quickly "Ok." Said Frodo Alex said in a low mysterious voice "all will be revealed when you are ready." Alex then began to laugh but before Frodo could respond the scene shifted back to life.

King Charles burst forward getting to King Ben Alex saw the knife in king Bens hand "No!" she screamed and ran forward. She and Frodo started to run forward then everything seemed to slow down Alex yelled "No!" again it roared it seemed the mute button had been pressed and everyone but her voice ampliphied. King Ben plunged the knife into King Charles. Slowly he fell. Then everyone went back to regular speed. She turned around and ran for the stair she knelt down to the little princess "Hi" she said nicely as she could." Though shaking fiercely looking up at her mom she said. "I think it best we go inside." She motioned to Frodo to come. "We must hurry he will come after us." Alex said. She got her little party inside shutting the doors. She turned to the queen "Do you have a key." The woman walked to a wall it was a secret passage. The woman took a candle she's so graceful Alex thought. As she watched the queen take out a key and put it in the lock without hesitation.

When they had closed the door or "wall" behind them she led them about 10 feet then opened another door. She closed it behind them. It was small but nice thinking to herself I miss electricity then I could turn on a light. Suddenly it lit up. Frodo looked at her giving that look that said guessing that was you? Alex shrugged.

The queen started to cry. "Your Highness I am sorry for your loss but King Ben will take you and your daughter hostage if we don't keep you safe. Now first how about names?"

"My name is Alyssa and this is my daughter Samantha." "Listen you have to take the thrown I know I know politics bad but if you don't king Ben will and we don't want that." Frodo said. Alyssa shook her head. "Tomorrow we need to get you crowned." Frodo said. "Tomorrow will be a sad day the coronation will have to wait" Alyssa said, "but my lady" Alex tried to proceed. "Silence, My husband has just died. I need time to grieve" Alyssa spoke with more strength "I know it's hard I'm sorry. Do you think King Ben will wait for you to be done grieving?" Alex said. "No" she said quietly. "No he won't." She then lost it and began to crying.

Frodo looked at her have we told them everything? I think so Alex said. Frodo knelt down beside Samantha. "Are you ok?" The little girl wiped some tears from her eyes. And nodded her head "You were very brave out there" Alex said "I know you both feel horrible lots of sadness but multiply that by imagine your people out there. They probably feel lost too. They need there queen". Alyssa nodded silently, they stood Frodo took the little girls hand and they walked out together.

When they opened the door to the outside they found chaos Kings Ben's guards were trying to control the crowd. The queen walked outside. When she did all the chaos stopped people went to there knees. The guards turned and so did the King. Who stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Welcome back girls" he said. He started walking up the steps. "Your Majesty queen Alyssa, Princess Samantha, Lady Alexandra and lady I'm sorry I don't know your name." "Nor will you" said Alex "I don't think I asked you lady Alexandra." He snapped.

"Stop right there" she heard the queen say in a very commanding tone. he stopped where he was only a stair away from the rest. "I command you to go back to your home and leave my family and my kingdom alone." He moved forward and moved for Alex. "And them alone too get out of my sight now!" He glared at the queen and she glared right back "get out unless you want an escort." A few of her own guards from the crowd began to step forward

The king turned his face beet red. He turned and walked down the stairs then his guards and himself got on their horses "Go" he said and as he rode off he yelled "you'll regret this and you will pay."

The queen turned and went inside with princess Samantha close behind her. Alex and Frodo saw the crowd began to walk away. They saw the king's body. Alex saw a bunch of young football type guys she went up to them and said "excuse me" the guys turned. "I need someone to take the kings body to prepare him I don't know your customs or anything." "I will take him I know what needs to be done" said one "thank you" she said with a small smile and lowering her eyes.

She walked back to Frodo. "Is this really the time be flirting" she asked. "What are you talking about?" said Alex. Making a little halo formation with her hands. Frodo raised her eyebrow and said "don't think I can't see those horns underneath." They laughed and walked back into the castle.

Okay now what? Alex asked. "I'm thinking we should find the princess and the queen." "Yeah" said Frodo but where. "That's the problem" said Alex. A servant by the looks of what she was wearing came in from the street. "Excuse me ma'am can you help us?" The woman nodded "where is the queen's room?" "Go up those stairs turn right it's the third door on the left" they thanked her and started up the stairs.

When they got to the door Frodo asked "so how is this going to work" Alex thought for a moment then said "Burial tomorrow the day after the coronation." They then opened the door to the queens chamber.

"Your majesty?" Alex said cautiously The queen looked up. Queen Alyssa was sitting on her bed and had been looking into her lap "you may enter." They proceeded inside. "Ma'am we just wanted to stop in and check in. we will let you grieve but we wanted to tell you we would like to have the burial tomorrow it will be your choice for what time. The day after that will be your coronation you can also choose the time of day for that." "He is to be buried at sundown because it will be the end of the day and the end of a great man and reign. Sunrise because it's the beginning of a new reign." Alyssa said with a final tone in her voice. "It's a passage for the history books" said Frodo. "One more thing" said Alex "well actually two where is your daughters room and do you have a place for us to sleep?" "Yes take the rooms next door and my daughters room is across the hall." Alex bowed "thank you ma'am it's very much appreciated." They gave their thanks again and left the room. Then went to Sami's door 'Frodo why don't you go in first." Frodo walked in. "Samantha?" "Yes" she heard a little voice say "May I come in?" Frodo said "I guess." Said a disheartened voice. They walked in they walked in like her mom Samantha sat bed with looking into her lap. "How are you feeing" Frodo asked "sad" said Samantha "Well that's how you're supposed to feel" said Frodo in her sugar sweet voice. "Why don't you go see your mom?" Sami got up and walked out with them. They then went to there designated rooms.

Alexandra walked in and said "ooh no my sack and my book." King Ben still had it. She closed her eyes and tried to rhyme

"_Something has been stolen_

_Please return it to me _

opened her eyes hoping it hadn't been to vague

Meanwhile a very confused guard got hit by his king because he had lost the sack

She felt something on her knee the vagueness had worked

**CHAPTER 6**

That night's dinner was skipped for all in the kingdom. The next morning oatmeal or gruel was brought up the rooms Alex dismissed breakfast and headed downstairs. To get things prepared for the day ahead and the dawn to come.

She found the chapel and asked about their religion. Though she didn't learn much she made a mental note to check the book. She checked the king's body thinking someone has to do it. She found the body was in was in simple clothing. Weird she thought.

It was bothering her she knew nothing about their religion thought she personally did not go to church at home but she felt it was her duty to find out. She walked up to her room. Took out the book. She opened to a middle page and read:

_Religion isn't a forced thing people believe what they want to believe there is many gods that help with many different things the only proper time religion is used is in weddings and funerals._

That's simple she said if a person has to believe in a higher being they can choose who and what they believe.

She then began just to think about what Craig had said. You will come back to your 17 year old selves again. Did that mean she was to be here for many years then go back? She couldn't think of that right now it was difficult concept to grasp.

Where was Frodo she thought? She went and knocked on the princess's door. Alex said "Frodo?" Alex said walking in. "What's up?" asked Frodo Samantha looked up. They both giggled a little. "What?" Samantha asked "What's up mean what have you been doing." Frodo said. "Ooh" said Samantha. "Nothing really" said Alex "how about you?" "Just been talking with Sami. I think it's almost lunch time did you want to go downstairs?" Asked Sami.

They went downstairs to eat. They were given a small basket Sami led the way to a courtyard where in the middle was a big tree. Alex imagined that the tree was planted when the castle was built. They sat down Frodo and Alex sat down comfortably cross legged and of course Sami had to sit with her legs behind her. Alex wondered to herself how did she sit like that. For the rest of the day they talked. The tree seemed to be listening it almost felt to Alex. It had so much history on it. She thought it was extremely silly to worry about a tree. But how much had it seen. But when the sun got lower Samantha got up "I must go get ready I am sorry." Frodo said "ooh that's ok." Sami got up and left. "We need to get some proper clothing" said Alex. "After the funeral" said Frodo because we will need something extremely elegant for the coronation Alex nodded.

As the sun began to set they walked out first queen Alyssa then Princess Samantha. Behind them walked Alex and Frodo. Then the casket. They stood in a line and the casket was placed in front of the queen. Standing in front of her was the people of the kingdom. "My people in front lies of me lays the body of my dead husband" queen Alyssa's voice rang out among the people. "The body of the man who married me, and who spoke to you. He is now gone in this casket is the body. One night he told me when I die I want my body dressed in simple clothes nothing rich I want to be buried as my own people nothing more that's what was so special about him he always put other first. He was not greedy and he was fair to all. I am proud to say and hope you are to proud to say that he was your king" Everyone said there sad goodbyes to him then everyone left and he was buried under the moonlight.

When the burial was over a maid took Alex and Frodo to a clothes shop one. A woman came forward took Frodo first. She quickly took her measurements then they walked into a backroom. Frodo came out dressed in a dark Blue Modern day Prom dress that was strapless. Alex looked at her then Frodo snapped her fingers and then Alex was in a Turquoise dress. Frodo nodded in approval. "I prefer to dress in our dresses" Alex went to the full length mirror which she guessed was rare and on her neck was a necklace that her uncle had made her but it had been destroyed "I never told you about the necklace." Alex said inquisitively. "The spell was to give the person what they dreamed." Frodo said smiling. Alex looked up smiling. "Thanks Frodo it's wonderful." The woman came out and said "just wait you two." She brought out two little gold Tiaras "you two will need these tomorrow they are not to be put on until the queen is crowned then you will two will be" she said. "Yes ma'am" Alex Said. "Good now off you go." And she shooed them out of the shop.

The next day they went into the thrown dressed in there gowns while the others more their style. The queen was crowned then Alex and Frodo following her they were like the queens assistance.

**Chapter 7**

As the weeks past Frodo and Alex learned more and more about life here with no word from King Ben.

A few weeks later Alex had just walked into her room after an extremely long night she knew that stars where to be out. So she went to look out the window and sure enough it was a beautiful night. She wondered how different the stars differed from one world to the next. But she was interrupted when she felt a hand come her mouth in the absolute silence. She muffled a scream. "Don't bother to wish upon a star girl because it won't help you" she heard a familiar voice say in her ear. Ooh great he keeps turning up like a bad seed. She stomped on his foot. "Oow!" he let her go. She turned and then realized her mistake he was in the way of the door. She saw the window I could jump she thought she moved to check. Damnet she thought. Too high. "Leave me alone!" she said. "Well that wouldn't be fun" he said "but this would" he grabbed her pulling his body close to hers and covering her mouth with his hand. Screaming muffled screams He grabbed a gag that was conveniently in his pocket and pulled it on her then he then forced her into a corner of her room behind the bed. He forced her to the ground then took out some rope. Alexandra shook her head no and when he grabbed her wrists she still tried to get free of his hold. She hated this game he played. "Your friend is in the next room in the same position. Now excuse me while I go talk to the queen." She muffled a scream "No!"

She willed the book to come to her and open to a page for her transporting or something. But the book wouldn't let her uggh no! She thought. In her mind she screamed Craig. "Ok, ok. I'm here what do you want" Craig said appearing in front of her. She tried to talk all that came out was "mmph."

"Is that so?" He asked. She glared at him. "Ok, ok, ok crabby." In usual circumstances she would have found this funny but at this point she did not. He untied her gag. "Now what is the problem that you needed me?" "What do you think?" asked Alex "Ooh how did you come into this little predicament" he asked pretending to just then realize that she was in some sort of trouble. "The king." Alex said angrily. "Which one?" He asked. "The one that's not dead" she snapped. "Ooh yes him well he does what he wants." "But the book" she said "it won't even come to me!" she exclaimed. "that's because whatever is supposed to happen is meant to and you aren't to interfere." "The queen!" She exclaimed. "Will be fine" said Craig. "Now my friend I need to let time keep going." He moved to put the gag on her "Craig no" she whimpered. "I have to I'm sorry." He said. He tied the gag back on her mouth. She then hung her head she was letting her queen down. Right before he left he said "it's out of your hands" he said. Then he disappeared.

After a few minutes later she heard the door burst open. "Grab her she's in the corner" she heard the king say. She saw a guard come into view she tried to put her body closer together. The guard pulled her up by the forearm. She was brought in front of the king. She glared. "Take her to the queens room with the rest." She was then pushed out the door. And pushed her into the queen's room onto the ground on her back. The king walked in he grabbed her forearm she thought to herself. My arms going to be bruised. He got her up facing everyone. The queen, Princess Sami, and Frodo all sitting up against a wall all being restrained like Alex. "Girls I understand how you feel but I just can't sit and watch you take care of this town." "It's what's best." The queen who wasn't being restrained nodded her head. Alex Struggled and muffled her protests. "There is nothing you can do" the king said. She looked at the queen and shook her head. "Lock the girl and her friend in her room." "Yes your majesty untie them?" "Nah they can stay like that till the day after tomorrow when we wed." Alex looked up at the king glaring and shaking her head thinking you asshole there is no way you will get away with this "get them out of my site." He said. Alex had to think I need to get to get out of here. She knew him if she was missing he would delay his plans it was just what he did during those few weeks she has spent at the castle he had delayed several diplomatic duties because of things or people wouldn't do or say what he told them.

The guard took them to her room and set them next to each other. And left. They closed the door but never heard the door lock. Alex again willed the book to come to her. This time it did. She willed it open. It did. Her heart was pounding if she got busted. She looked at Frodo she who couldn't see in the dark. She willed for just some light where she and Frodo were. A small lantern appeared. She saw Frodo's eyes of curiosity then she heard Frodo's voice in her head. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm going to get us out of here." Alex said telepathically She looked down at the page that had come up

_Unbinding_

_When you are stuck and you can't get free say or think depending on the situation_

_Here I am in bonds_

_So I can cope _

_Undo the ropes_

She looked down and to her disbelief the ropes untying themselves on both Frodo and her Alex looked up wide eyed. She could hear Frodo's muffled laugh "what was that look for?" Alex Stuttered "its... it's... Moving by its Self!" The ropes fell to the ground. Alex and Frodo both untied their gags. Alex quickly got her sack out and started packing. "Frodo do you have to pack?" Frodo snapped her fingers and Alex found her backpack on her back and Frodo with a backpack on too. Alex said "ok I know for a fact you did not have that before." Frodo winked. Alex shook her head. She looked down and also found that she was wearing like Frodo traveling clothes. "You're are unbelievable if you have all this magic why do I have to get us out of the tough spots?" Alex asked "So you can learn magic and besides its fun to watch now let's get out of here. Cross your fingers that there isn't any guards." Frodo said as she opened the door a little and looked out she gave a thumbs up and crept out with Alex right behind. They quietly walked down the corridor and down the stairs. Frodo peaked around the corner to the main staircase and flattened herself against the wall. "What" asked Alex "There's a fricken guard at the bottom of stairs because somebody forgot to cross her fingers" said Frodo telepathically "I think we will have to make a run for it." Frodo said. "Are you crazy!" Said Alex not thinking about who she was talking to. "Well actually now that you mention it" Frodo said. "I don't think I should use any more magic tonight." Alex said. "We could use the secret passage" said Frodo. "And tomorrow we can teleport or whatever ourselves out of the palace." "Can we open it and close it fast enough" asked Alexandra. "If you open it and I close it" said Frodo. "Ok so on the count of three walk down the stairs cautiously and as soon as he yells or runs after us we run" said Alex. They counted together telepathically "one... two... Three" they nodded their heads at one another then proceeded down the stairs.

They were five steps away from the bottom when the stair creaked. The guard whirled around. He looked at them and they looked at him just for a second all three thinking of the next move. Then he yelled "your Majesty!" They ran rushing down the remaining stairs past the guard and rushing the ten feet to the secret door. Alex got it open. They both rushed in and Frodo shut the door they moved quickly to the secret room opened it closed the door. And collapsed in the chairs. "We need……… to block……….. the door Alex said between breaths. "Let me see your American government book" said Frodo. Alex took out the huge text book and handed to Frodo. As soon as Frodo's hand closed on the book it began to grow to the size of the desks at school. Frodo pushed it up against the door. That should do the trick. For a moment Alex looked at her friend then suddenly. "Open the door girls!" They heard an outraged king Bens say. "I will deal with you two in the morning" then said to a guard they guessed "watch them and make sure they don't leave." They then heard his angry footsteps walk away. Alex took out the lantern and pulled out matches from the front pocket she had specifically asked Frodo for them about two weeks ago. She lit it then took out the book opened to the Contents and found to her delight there was a new chapter

_The different forms of magic and there uses………………………………20_

She eagerly opened to the page and began to read.

_Snapping, willing, rhyming, and touching. These are the different forms of how to use magic. _

_Snapping-when you snap your fingers and what ever you wanted to or whatever you wanted to happen will happen._

_Willing-the very need of something usually used in a desperate situation._

_Rhyming- you usually give an explanation of exactly what you want done._

_Touching- used for other miscellaneous things._

Alex s closed the book and fell asleep hoping to figure out that to do the next day.

Chapter 8

Alex woke with a start. She shook Frodo awake. "We have to get out of here" Alex said. As quickly as they could they packed. Alex put her hand on the book and closed her eyes imagining it its normal size. It shrunk. She put it in her backpack and put it on her back. Frodo took her hand. And suddenly they were outside the gates. Frodo looked at her "so what do we do now?" "I have no clue" said Alex "neither do I" said Frodo.

Alex said in a whisper "Separation." "What?" said Frodo "Separation" Alex repeated. Frodo looked at her understanding. "Who goes where then?" Alex said "you choose one of us stays here and one goes to Tefrin." Frodo said "are you sure?" "Yes" said Alex. "Other places are extremely risky and the king I think is going back to Tefrin you have to be ready assist Sami and the queen." "Well" said Frodo "this is not good." Alex shook her head "we can stay telepathically connected right so if anything really bad happened we can contact each other" Alex snapped her fingers and their backpacks became literally back sacks. Frodo looked behind her. "Clever" Alex nodded and said "thank you". She snapped again. And they were in matching peasant dresses much like the multi faded colored one that Alex had worn when she had snuck away from Ben the first time. "Well I guess I should be off." She hugged Frodo. "I think we should find some knight training." "Bye Frodo" Alex said. "Bye Alex." They gave each other a long hard hug. Alex had tears in her eyes that when they broke apart she quickly wiped them away. Then Alex snapped her fingers and she was in front of those gates again.

A guard turned and said in a bored voice "state your name and your business." "My business is my own kind sir and my name is Amanda." He disappeared for a moment then appeared at the gates. He unlocked them. I guess security has tightened since I left Alex thought. "Follow me" the guard said. "I know where I'm going" she said. He took her wrist and pushed her forward. He pointed at a wagon "get in" he said. She got in and sat down. Great she thought been here less then a minute and already I'm in trouble. She stayed quite thinking about what Mr. Fixthat used to say people won't recognize you if you act like your character and not you. But then again that was only for being on stage in costumes. Would it work here? Alex thought. Amanda quite farm girl given permission by her father to find work in town. The guard stopped in front of the castle. She looked up wide eyed at the castle. "Follow me" he said. She immediately got up and followed him. He walked up the stairs and she followed him as fast as she could.

He opened the door she hesitated what if she never came out again. She walked in. the door shut behind her she looked all around she then heard "come on." From the guard. She asked "Where to?" he didn't answer instead he lead her to where the thrown room was and the guard standing there. She lowered her eyes as she passed him. "Excuse me sir" he said. A man turned from a window. "Yes" "this girl just showed up at the gate and she says her business is her own." "I mean no rudeness" she said quietly "I just wanted to find work in the palace." The man walked up to her and she realized it was lance the captain of the guard. Shit she thought. She kept her eyes lowered. She thought hard Amanda shy farm girl. He lifted her chin up. "What's your name girl?"

"Amanda" she said.

"Amanda what?"

"Amanda Olson."

"How old are you."

"Fifteen" she said.

"Well Amanda welcome to Tefrin Palace I think we can find work for you and a room and maybe something to eat." She curtsied a very shaky curtsey. "Thank you sir" "now back to your post" he said to the guard "yes sir." "And you my dear follow me."

She followed him to the servant quarters. Here you go she opened the door and began to unpack

Chapter 9

When Alex had finished unpacking she heard the lunch bell ring she went out of her room and deliberately went the opposite way from the kitchen. She went through the hallways until she was sure that it would be about dusk before someone who knew the castle well as she did would find her. She kept wondering though she knew exactly where she was going. She started to wonder what time it was so she said a little rhyme.

_Tick tock tick tock_

_I need a watch_

_To tell me the time_

She felt something on her wrist and saw a nice digital watch on her wrist 3:15. She giggled she would be getting out of school right now is she were home.

"There you are" she heard a voice and turned. There stood lance. "I -I'm sorry sir I heard the lunch bell and got lost." "I'd think that only someone who has been here a while would be able to stumble upon this area." She thought to herself where was she. She looked around then saw

Library

That's why I dragged myself over here it was the way I avoided the king by going another way because the other door was next to his conference room. He broke into her thoughts. "Its ok here we can take a short cut way back ok?"

"Ok" she said

"Why don't you lead me Alexandra?"

"What" she said looking up "I beg your pardon."

"You know this place" said Lance. "No sir and what did you call me" she asked. "Alexandra that's your name isn't it?"

"No sir its Amanda" she said.

"Listen to me only someone who knows this palace really well or can get to this place or can get lost in a very strange manner could you get to this spot. Besides I have helped his majesty enough trying to track you down I think I know what you look like by now"

"Sir you have me sourly mistaken." He grabbed her wrists. And looked at them. "What are these markings on your wrists?" he asked curiously. She looked down at her wrists, looked like rope had been on them. And then her bruises on her forearm. "Listen to me if I wanted to harm you I would have done it the moment I saw you." Lance said gently. "Why didn't you" she asked. "Because I might work for the king but that does not mean I believe in what he does." "Listen to me." He let go of her. "I don't want to hurt you." She turned way from him. "Why is that so hard to believe?" she said "I can help you with him" Lance said. putting his hand on her shoulder gently. "I can train you to fight." She closed her eyes could she trust him Frodo's voice came into her mind. "Why not give it a try." "How long have you been listening to my thoughts" Alex asked "since you said that rhyme." "I will talk to you later" Alex said. And turned to face him arm crossed. "Ok" she said. "And I am sorry for how cruel I have been" he said. "We all do what we have too now help me figure out how we can fool the king so he won't think its me."

After a long time they figured out that she would have to do a job where she is rarely seen. They decided that her working in the library would do that and it was also a job that needed someone for since most servants couldn't read except the basics.

When Alex finally had time after eating and being shown library duties she went to her room sat on her bed closed her eyes and said "Frodo?"

"What" said Frodo's voice Alex smiled.

"How are things over there?"

"Good I was able to get a job at a little food store stand thing."

"Cool" Alex said.

"Now tell me how were you able to hear me."

"You opened the link I guess when you did the magic."

"Ok well I want a day today report until further notice" Alex said

"just until things cool down and mean well I get to tomorrow and start knight training bright and early. So goodnight and 7:30 tomorrow night ok" said Alex "

so around 7:55 then" Alex teased Frodo had driven her to school every morning back at home and she had always said to be ready at 7:30 but she would always show up around 7:55. "You got it" said Frodo. And they both in their respective towns went to sleep.

Alex awoke to the splash of cold water on her head she sat up with a start. "What the hell" she said "I'm wet." She looked up Lance stood there with a water pail in his hands. "Time for training" he said and threw her a tunic and a pair of trousers. "Hurry up" and he left the room. She grumbled and quickly got dressed and combed her wet hair then put it in a ponytail. She then walked outside her room where Lance was waiting and led her to the training field.

He tossed her a wooden sword a medium one. "Lets see first you need to learn is the basics" Alex thought back to her books she moved her let foot foreword with her right leg back to steady herself and held the sword correctly. "I stand like this right?" she asked. Lance looked mildly surprised

"Yes now can you block" he said he made a movement with his sword which was the same type. She blocked it he moved it to the other side the center. She blocked one or two but got hit in the shin a few times. "Pretty good for a beginner how do you know all of this?"

"Books, movies and a little imagination."

"Movies?"

"Yeah" Alex said "moving pictures not paintings pictures is where you take a still image of something with a life except on TV." He looked confused. "Don't worry about it." "But anyway I have seen and read these things so I have a basic idea." He kept practicing with her then said that he had to go and that he would see her later.

She walked to her room and put on her simple peasant dress and went to the library she found that it was in pretty bad shape. There was no order to it when she had come before she had just browsed but now that she was working there show would attempt some alphabetizing. I'm going to need help she thought. She made a mental note that she had to get help on organizing. Wait she thought magic could help a little she snapped her fingers and all books were off the shelves, sections were labeled and in each section there were 24 stacks or so of books. She smiled happily and got to work.

At the end of the week she had completed one of about 20 sections for the library and had had a good morning wake up shower one for everyday. Also to add to that about 20 bruises. She was walking back from dinner when Frodo's voice broke into her thoughts of a normal shower.

"Alex" she said "the king just left" Alex responded "with or" "without the princess" Frodo responded "Without". "So then the king and the queen are coming?" Alex asked. "And some guards though most are staying here looking after the princess" said Frodo. "It must be an incentive for the queen to behave." "Yes" said Frodo. "Though I'm going to make my move tomorrow." "And I will warn Lance" Alex said both in her head and out loud.

Alex walked into the dining hall where the guards ate and went up to the head table. "Lance I need to speak with you" Alex said. Lance excused himself and she led him to the hallway. "King Ben is on his way back with queen Alyssa." "How do you know this" he asked. "I just do ok but he must not know I'm here." She said. How long do you think till he arrives? She asked. Sometime tomorrow now go and get some sleep you start archery in the morning. Then we will do a little hand to hand combat until he comes then you must go to the library and I will order your meals taken to you. Don't you think it will be getting out of practice by the way" he said and turned and went back into the dining hall.

The next morning she was ready for him she could tell that like her he had gotten no sleep. He got her onto the practice field where there were targets setup. "Ok have you ever done archery before?" he asked "yes sir I have" she said. She set herself up he corrected her fingers. I get it wrong every time she thought. She pulled the string it hit about the second ring from the red dot. They worked on archery for a good hour when lance said it was time to practice for hand to hand combat.

"Ok now I want you to hit me anyway you can." He said. Won't it hurt you?" she asked. "Not unless you can really fight." He said. "Well I guess you do deserve it." She said and punched him in the chest. He flinched just a tiny bit. She tried some other random places then she said "I'd rather hit you with one of my big text books at least I know that hurts a little." Lance looked confused. "Forget it" she said. Then stomped on his foot and started hopping on one foot saying "ow ow ow". She laughed. "Well I guess that's a start." He said. She shrugged "I guess." They suddenly heard the trumpets. "Damn" he said. "Amanda Olsen farm girl age 15 remember that" she said and then they both ran in opposite directions him for the stairs and her for her room.

She quickly ran to her room and got on her peasant dress and went to the library. Lance went to the front steps and waited. The king pulled up and got out he waited out and out came Queen Alyssa. He said "my dear why don't you go to my conference chambers." She got out and walked past him then Lance.

"Lance I trust everything is in order". King Ben said. "Yes sir you even have someone working in the library now." Lance said. "Is that so?" the king asked. "Yes sir she arrived about a day after you left your grace." Then the king started firing questions to him. "Name?" "Amanda Olson." He responded "age" "15" "where does she come from" the king asked "she is a farm girl sire." Lance responded. "Well I'm going to go see my wife to be." The king said. He started to walk away then he turned and said "lance." "Yes your grace?" asked Lance. "Good job and I will examine the girl later tonight." And he continued to walk away.

Shit Lance thought the inspection. Lance ran to the library and said "the inspection!" he turned from a stack of knighthood books she had been alphabetizing. "What?" she exclaimed. "The inspection, the examination." He said and sat down and put his hands to his face. "I am such an idiot he will recognize you for sure." "What is the inspection" asked Alex. " What he does he will take you to his conference room he will shut and lock the door he will then start to circle around you he will check physical feature he will see some of these bruises I can you guarantee it." Alex said "beatings I'll tell him I had some disciplinary issues." "What kind?" Lance asked. "Wondering off that's why my father finally let me go." She said. "If he says you look like Alexandra Braun you say"

"I have never seen her before" Alex said sometime later. It was happening just as lance had said "how did you learn to read?" King Ben asked. My mother taught me how" Alex said. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" he said smiling slyly. "I beg your pardon?" Alex said pretending to be taken aback. He pinned both her arms keeping them to her sides. "Don't toy with me missy don't think you can fool me with all your lies I see the bruises on your arms and now exactly how you got them." And pushed her to the ground. He walked towards her she swung her legs beneath his and tripped him. "Frodo I need you now!" Alex screamed in her head she suddenly saw sneakers and a hand pulling her up "run!" Frodo said. They both did. They kept running hearing the king's footsteps close behind them. Alex ran into the armory and picked out a real sword. "Frodo did you get any training?" Alex asked. "Yup" Frodo said.

The king burst in "put that down you don't even know how to use it." "Wanna bet?" Alex asked. "Fine let's play by your ruling then" he said. Taking out his own sword. "I should have killed you both why I had the chance." He then started to attack "by the way" he said as he tried to hit Frodo "what's your name." "None of your business" Alex said Frodo cut him in the arm then Alex disarmed him. "Frodo" she said in her head then said out loud "grab that rope." Holding the sword to his chin. "I will spare you for the time but next time you won't be so lucky." Alex said thinking that was extremely cheesy. Frodo tied the rope around his wrists. "I'm going to go find Lance Alex said. "Frodo if he makes any sudden movements I give you permission to beat him up". Frodo said "ok" in that eager voice. Alex smiled and then ran off. She ran down the hallways to look for Lance.

"Lance" she yelled as if looking for a child. "Lance!" Lance came into view. "Lance we have him." Lance exclaimed "what!" "He knew who I was instantly." She said. "Did he question you?" lance asked. "Yes he then said it was nice game. Then one thing led to another and he is now tied up in the armory with Frodo." "Good job Alex" he said. She smiled and said "it wasn't just me Frodo did a lot too" and led the way to the armory. "I say throw him in his own dungeon for a time." Said Frodo. Lance and Alex agreed. As they led him down the hall to the dungeons queen Alyssa appeared in a doorway." "What is the meaning of this?" Asked Queen Alyssa. "What are you doing with my husband to be?" "Your fiancé is going to go spend sometime in his own dungeon or his prison cell." Alex said. "The word dungeon fits so well but from being from the 21st century Alex thought prison cell. Its sounds better

Chapter 10

As the king was thrown into the prison cell. Alex asked the queen Alyssa if she would do the honor of locking the cell door. "gladly." She said turning the lock. As they walked back up from the dungeon Frodo suddenly snapped her fingers and disappeared. Then a few minutes later she came back to them with little Samantha. Queen Alyssa gave a little Squeak of relief and hugged Samantha. Alex said "I think we should all retire for the evening and meet in the library say about 9:30 tomorrow morning and we can discuss the future of this kingdom?" everyone nodded Alex asked Frodo if she wanted to bunk with her or if she would sleep in the tower. Frodo said she didn't care so Alex went up to the tower room to think about the future of Maalees and Tefrin.

The next day she went to the Library and posted positions list like the kind you do when you try out for auditions or if you made a play or a sport team.

The Maalees Squad

Queen Alyssa……………………………..Queen

Princess Samantha………………………..Queen/Princess

Frodo………………………………………Queen/Royal Advisor

Alexandra…………………………………..Queen/Royal Advisor

The Tefrin Squad

Lance……………………………………King

Jack……………………………………..Royal Advisor

Lisa……………………………………..Royal Advisor

She had gone into town and left a note saying Jack and Lisa to come to the Library she just hoped they would accept.

When everyone had looked and had gotten settled Alex called the meeting to order. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to Jack and Lisa." She said. They nodded. "Ok so I don't have much to say I just wanted to make sure we are all aware of our duties and that what lies ahead of us Frodo and me will bounce back and forth between towns. I will start by staying here and next week we will flip flop. Well I'll put up a schedule later so I think we should make and get the coronation prepared then will split up." She explained. "Wait." Said the queen. "My kingdom it is unsupervised." Alex thought for a moment. "Alex." Said Frodo "any ideas" Frodo asked "No." said Alex. "Do you?" Alex could almost hear her thinking.

Frodo turned to Queen Alyssa and said "I think you should go." I guess your right" said Queen Alyssa. "You will be back for the coronation" said Alex "I promise." "Now" said Alex "would you like to go home the long way or the short way?" Queen Alyssa looked at her confused. Frodo said "Magic or horse?" Queen Alyssa said "Magic." "Well I guess you can go home when you are ready" Alex said. Frodo said "any more order of business?" nobody said anything. "Well I guess this meeting is ummmm... shoot what's the word." Frodo raised her eyebrow. "Adj... Adj..." Alex said. "Adjourned" Frodo said. "Yeah that's the word" Alex said and laughed.

Chapter 11

2 weeks later the coronation took place. Lance stood ready to take on his responsibilities and so did Lisa and Jack who stood behind him being dubbed royal advisers It was hard to tell the people's reactions about the king being thrown out of power and put in his own jail. Alex was curious about the reaction of the town's people so the day after the coronation Alex dressed in the peasant clothes she had arrived in and put on the hood so she wouldn't be recognized. went out into the roads she couldn't really think of them as roads. Roads equal cars. Streets she thought made more sense. As she walked she could the jeers: "they who do they think they are anyway his majesty was doing a fine job we needed order." And the compliments: "well at least our town can stop being on edge." As Alex walked she realized she had been in this land for about 8 weeks now and that the weather was changing. She felt the wind blow off her hood. She quickly put it back on but it was already too late she had been recognized because little did she know that a man had been following her in the shadows. Under his own hood he smiled and began to make plans for the next time she came to market.

Alex made the report to her friends. "Well" said Lisa "I guess we will just have to try harder." "I will go back to market the day after tomorrow."

The next day she shut herself up in the library doing work. It was tedious but she loved a proper library and hoped as soon as she finished she could start bringing books that she loved from her own world here.

The next day Alex went out after a long day at the library she went into town thinking of the nice smells like the fresh baked bread. She could never smell that at home. Or the smell or food being cooked. She found it just relaxing. Thinking to herself as she walked the best leaders listens to there people.

She saw a bunch of children running around. They look so dirty. She went up to a nearby woman. "Excuse me ma'am whose children are these?" "These children are orphans." She said. "Isn't there an orphanage or something to take them in?" Alex asked. "No girl now excuse me I have work to do." Alex went to a little area where it appeared they were selling odds and ends. She pulled off her hood when she came upon the shop keeper. "Good sir could you please distribute some of these toys to those children out there?" the shop keeper looked at her like she was crazy. "I will pay you back" she said "my name is Alexandra Braun." The shop keeper looked a little stunned for a moment then nodded his head. Alex then put the hood back on and continued on her way.

For the rest of the day she heard whispers of the thing she had done and everyone talking about she had been there. As she smiled a figure lurked in the shadows waiting for his move. As Alex came to the more desolate part of the town really has some cleaning up to do. She stopped to get a better feeling of the area imagining herself as a child living in such a place. When she felt a hand go over her mouth then the hand rubbed something in her face and blacked out.

Chapter 12

When she came too she was laying on a couch in a richly furnished living room. She sat up slowly. "Where am I?" a man's voice replied "in my secret room." She turned putting her tennis shoes down on the carpet. "Who said that?' she demanded. "I did." A face appeared from the dimly lit room. "And who are you?" Alex said Hoping it was in a confidence voice. "Sir Jonathon." He said. "How come I have never seen or heard of you before?" Alex asked. "Ooh but you have Alex you see I am the masked man." He said and he pulled out the ski mask letting her look and then tucking it back in his pocket. Her mind started to race with thoughts of help and thoughts of throwing him in the dungeon with the king. "What do you want?" she asked "just to see the kingdom back to the way it was" he said. She looked at him he had brown eyes and short black hair though long enough to slick back he looked to be in his mid 30's and he again wore rich clothing.

"Well I'm sorry but that's not going to happen." Alex said. "It will if you ever want to see daylight ever again" he said. "I could live without daylight if I had too." She said. "I've already sent the demands to the castle." Alex felt her anger rise she closed her eyes. "Frodo" she said telepathically. "It won't work" he said knowingly. "What won't work" she said. "I have blocked your way to talk to your friend." He said. " how did you know and how did you block it?" she asked a little curious "well lets see I have far batter magic abilities then you and lets just say I have my resources." He said. "So I guess you're like the kings right hand man." She said. "You could say that" he said. "Now excuse me I have things to do." He said he opened the door and then closed it.

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped?" Lance said in anger. A very confused boy who in the street had been given a note and payment stood there scared. "Give me that." Lance snatched the paper away.

_If you ever want to see the prophesied one again you will free the king and give up the kingdom._

"Damnet" Lance said. He beckoned to one of guards. "Send your fastest horse rider to Maalees I am calling an emergency meeting of the rulers. Tell me when they arrived I will be in my conference chambers." He said then turned and walked off angrily to his conference chambers.

In the early morning hours of the next day the rider arrived in the town he quickly went up the stairs and barged in and yelled "your majesty" and collapsed from exhaustion. Three guards came running in two took the poor man up and the other grabbed the scroll and ran up to the queen Alyssa's sleeping chambers. He knocked on the door "your majesty this just came I think its urgent." He said opening the door. Alyssa opened her eyes giving a little sigh was it to much to ask to be able to sleep. Then she remembered her duty was to her country. She sat up as he walked and gave the scroll to her. She opened and read:

_Please come immediately Lady Alexandra has been kidnapped and the demands are to free the king_.

"Wake the lady Frodo and my daughter immediately." Queen Alyssa said pulling back the covers. And getting out of the warm comfortable bed.

Alex suddenly awoke to light shining in her eyes. She said in a groggy voice "turn that light off." She rolled over so the light wasn't in her eyes. "I'm leaving" he said. "Fine doesn't let the door hit you on your way out." Alex said sitting up. "If your not here when I get here back your going to wish you hadn't been born." He said. "Doubt it" she said. he then looked at her in total concentration she suddenly felt a sharp pain it felt like a cramp only three times worse. She hugged her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut then looked up at him in pain. She saw his expression soften and then felt pain subsides. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked. She nodded head her head solemnly. He opened the door and then closed it. Leaving her alone again.

After he closed the door he went up to his own room and took out his own peasant clothing then went into the streets he walked onto the main street. He then walked up the steps to the palace. A guard stood at the door. "I see you're here again." The guard said with a smile. "I never skip a day to see my king." "The man said. "You know where to go." The guard said. The man walked in to the entrance hall and then down the stairs that were to his right. Which led to the dungeon. He walked down the dingy stairs to the dirty dungeon. That was fully empty except one prisoner. "You're Majesty." He said kneeling in front of the prisoner. "Jonathon at last did the plan work?" the king asked "Yes your majesty" Jonathon responded rising to both feet. "I suppose she is aware of your power" the king said with a smile. "I don't think she will be going any where she knows I am serious not to mention I have take necessary percussions to prevent her escape." He said. "Very good now what about the other one?" asked the king. "She is still in Maalees sir out of my reach for now." Jonathon said. "Find her and when you do tell me her name." said Ben. "Why her name?" Jonathon asked. "I ask the questions around here now go you have work to do." Ben said angrily. Jonathon Bowed and said "yes your majesty." Then walked away leaving the king alone.

"We have to go back to Tefrin." Frodo said. "It's the only way we can't do anything sitting around here." "I know I know" said Queen Alyssa. They were sitting and discussing or rather deliberating what to do. "We can leave as soon as your ready I will do the transporting." Said Frodo. Queen Alyssa left the room for a moment then returned and said "let's go." Frodo closed her eyes then opened them again "what the heck" said Frodo. "My lady prepare a horse I seem to have lost my ability to transport."

"Alex dear I'm back." Jonathon said. He opened the door. "Lady Alexandra" where are you" he looked around the room. "Little brat." He walked out of the room "Alexandra where are you."

Alex knew she would be found and though scared she wouldn't give up without a fight she had found the kitchen storeroom and was hiding in there. She closed her eyes and imagined a bottle of ice cold water. She opened her eyes. No water she started to try other thing is things with her magic. Nothing. "Craig" she said. "Help". And there he was "What's wrong little mouse?" "My power is gone and I am in a bad predicament" he shook his head "mouse I know the sorcerer Jonathon has done something to your power and you will have to deal until I or you or Frodo can bring it back. But she has also lost her power as well, but you can't call me every time you have a problem you can't get out of, now little mouse…………." He said. "I know you must go" she said finishing his sentence. "Yes I am sorry and I am here if you need me" he said. "But if my power is gone how can I?" she asked. "You don't need power to call me you just need the will" he said and then disappeared.

Chapter 13

"Where are they?" Lance said. He was beginning to get impatient "how can they not be here yet?" he asked it was towards evening and he had expected them that morning. For another half hour he paced. Then the trumpets blew. He rushed to the doors.

Lance wasn't the only one that heard the trumpets. Jonathon who had been searching upstairs for Alexandra also heard them he went to a window that showed the main street through the town. He saw three women pass on horses. He smiled knowing who they were and why they were there. He then went down the stairs. "Alexandra its time to stop playing games" he went into the kitchen. He opened the kitchen storeroom intending to get some dinner before he made his plans to capture the other girl.

Alex heard his taunts refusing to answer. She heard someone in the kitchen. She saw the door open." Well there you are." He said. She stood up "and what you want a cookie?" she said. He walked over to her. "Don't even touch me." she said. She was starting to get crabby she walked past him out of the storeroom. "Get back over here girl" he said. "I'm going back to the room" she said. "I see your coming to your senses." He said. "Not likely" she said walking away.

"What are we going to do?" said Queen Alyssa. "I think the better question is how are we going to find her. I don't know about you but I am not freeing Ben." Said Frodo. There they were in the conference chambers debating on what needed to be done. About the situation. Frodo looked at her watch only 6:30. Samantha sat in the corner listening to the adults talk. She then thought of something and piped in. "Do you think Ben would know anything?" queen Alyssa looked at her daughter "honey he's been in the dungeon how would he know?" "It was just a guess" Samantha said. "Samantha has a point" Frodo said. "Lisa do you remember when she first came here?" said Jack. "Yes" said Lisa. Lances eyes got huge "when she first came the king put on a big spectacle of it" Lance said. "Alex told me about this she had been humiliated I mean first she is just walking home then she is grabbed by the king and a masked man……" her voice trailed off. "Lance, who was the masked man?" Frodo asked. "I don't know he showed up but we were never told who he was." Lance said. "I say we call it a night, sleep on it maybe someone will remember something" queen Alyssa said. They all agreed and retired for the evening.

The following morning he left again for the castle. "Now what about the other girl?" Ben asked anxiously. "I am going to make my move on her today without her magic I should be able to get her quite easily" Jonathon said. "now your majesty I must go" said Jonathon.

Frodo walked down the hallway to the main entrance just as Jonathon came up from the dungeon. Frodo turned and jumped "wooh, who are you?" she said. Jonathon smiled. "just a guy looking for the stables I was just coming to speak to the old king about some business " he said. Frodo was getting bad vibes from him "sure just let me go get Lance" she said. Jonathon grabbed her forearm. "excuse me sir unhand me" said Frodo. He started to drag her towards the door. "Lance" she screamed. Guards came running to Frodo's aid. Jonathon immediately let her go "guards take him to the conference chambers I think we need to question him". Frodo said. The guards did as they were told and dragged him down the hallway. Jonathon glared at the girl he now knew what he needed to do

It was beginning to get dark and Alex was getting restless. She left the room and went to try a door to the outside. She gripped the handle but as her fingers closed on the handle she felt that very painful cramp feeling. She let go and recoiled hands to her stomach. When she felt the pain subside she went to a window and tried to get someone's attention. Two girls one older and one younger walked by the older one looked up but it seemed she could not see Alex. Banged one window pleading but no one seemed to notice her.

"Where is she" demanded Lance. The prisoner looked at him with a sly grin "I don't know what you are talking to about" the prisoner said. "Where is Alexandra" Lance said slamming his fist on the desk. "Whoever she is I am sure she is being kept somewhere safe" the prisoner said still smiling". Guards take this man to the dungeon" Lance said in anger.

"Well at we know she is safe" said Frodo. Samantha spoke up. "What if we followed him?" Queen Alyssa looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Wait" said Frodo. "That's not a bad idea Samantha how would you like to follow him?" "No" snapped queen Alyssa. "I won't allow it I will not let my daughter be put in danger." "Samantha its your decision and no one else's what do you want?" asked Lisa. "I want to do it" Samantha said. "ok all you'll have to do is follow him and then come back here ok?" asked Frodo. "ok" said Samantha.

"Your majesty I'm sorry I have failed you" said Jonathon. "you'll have to make amends" Ben said. "I will sir I will" said Jonathon. They both suddenly heard steps coming down the hallway. A guard turned to Jonathon "you will be freed in the morning." He said turned and left again.

"Perfect" Frodo grinned. In front of her sat a very dirty looking Samantha "I don't know if we should show your mom she may not be very happy with it this look." Frodo said. Samantha giggled imagining her mother's reaction. "Now for the finishing touch" said Frodo. She turned and went to the closet and pulled out a brown dress only it looked like bags sewn together which it actually was. "Here put this on" Frodo said. Samantha put it on. "You'll fit right in" Frodo said.

Jonathon heard the footsteps of the guard. And said one simple phrase to the king before the guard got there and freed him. "Shall I use the spell then sir?" the king nodded just as the guard came into view and unlocked the door.

Alex awoke the next morning in a bed that morning. One that she guessed was used for guests. She was technically a prisoner but either way it was a bed. She was beginning to wonder what had happened to Jonathon. Not that she cared what happened to him but then again she thought could he be the only one that could get her out?

"Ok Samantha there he is you know what to do right" Frodo said. Samantha nodded "follow him and then come back here and tell you" she said. The prisoner and a guard that escorted him came into view. Then the prisoner walked out the doors. In her head Samantha counted one…. Two.. three.. then walked out behind him.

Jonathon unaware of his being followed headed straight back to his home wondering why had he been set free so soon. He asked himself did she try to get out he know he was cruel and wasn't afraid to admit it. He walked up to his opened then door closed it. Little Samantha headed back to the castle.

"Alexandra I'm back" Jonathon said. "There you are" he said. She was looking out the window. "Why can't they see me?" she asked. "That's none of your business" he said. he gripped her shoulders and steered her away from the window and sat her down on an arm chair. "The king said I get to bring your little friends here but in order to that I need her name" he said. "I'm not telling you her name" Alex said defiantly. "Well it was worth a try." He said. Then snapped his fingers and suddenly Frodo appeared. "I thought you said…." her voice trailed off "well I lied" he said. Alex began to get out of the chair but he pushed her back in it. Alex turned and glared at him. She felt him with his magic forcing her eyes away.. Finally her head turned with a jerk.

"Welcome to my charming home" he said to Frodo. Getting over the shock, Frodo gave a very skeptical and very confused look seeing as she had a minute ago been standing the front hall of the castle "hi?" she said. "Alex please escort your friend to the secret room" Jonathon said. Alex continued to sit there. "Alexandra" he said with a voice of do it now or else. She suddenly felt the searing pain again. "ok, ok" she said. He stopped the pain. Alex got up and Frodo followed wondering what had just happened between the other two.

Chapter 14

"Where the hell is she"? Lance said. Well actually he screamed it. "Samantha will you go back and check Frodo's room?" Lisa said calmly. Samantha got up willingly and left the room. ."I want Ben up here. He has got to know something". Lance said. "Lance lets think rationally" Jack said "I'm done doing things rationally!" Lance hollered. Queen Alyssa spoke up "Lets not be so rash Lance" the queen said then began to gain confidence and continued to speak "we can do without them for a time, yes they got us started but they do not control us. I think its time we took a stand. Tiresh went on before them and it will continuo long after they leave. When the girls come back we will welcome them but its like what Alex has been trying to point out we need to listen to the people a country isn't just run by just one person. Look what Alex did first she brought against her will but then she brings two kingdoms who have been fighting for so long together and Frodo she has so much knowledge she keeps us all in the know she is a teacher a leader." Sami walked into back into the room as queen Alyssa continued. "Look around you what do you see? What I see is our two towns Combined. Jack, Lisa and you Lance from Tefrin and Then Samantha and I from Maalees. We all need to stay calm" she said looking at Lance. "And I think about what is best for our towns and the welfare of Frodo and Alex come second." She sat down no one moved or said a word it was like the air had gone still and the queen's words sunk in. Finally Sami broke the silence. "I know where at least that man went." Jack looked at her and gave her a smile and said "hey Samantha want to come with me to inspect the guards?" "Ok" she said eagerly and with that they were gone "well I think its best if me and Samantha leave in the morning" Alyssa said. "No" Lisa said. I think I should come back with you and Samantha since she knows where to go should stay here." "I agree" said Lance. Queen Alyssa looked at Lisa and nodded the next morning they left.

"He has our magic" Alex said. "Why haven't you tried to escape yet?" Frodo said "that's another problem entirely! He has put a spell on the doors and windows he's smart to smart" Alex said. ."He might be smart but not that smart." Frodo said. Alex said "what are you talking about?" "You'll see" Frodo said.

"aaargghh" Craig yelled throwing the book he had been reading across the room. He had been trying to find some way to get the girls magic back. The only way it seemed would be to send them back home. He had read earlier that sending them back would give them there magic, he also made the decision that he would slow time down. So that that time would move at the same pace in both places. He closed his eyes focusing on the two girls.

"What do you mean I'll see?" said Alex suddenly Alex felt herself lifted off the ground and dropped. "What the hell?" she said she could feel the backpack on her back and she had been dropped in snow. She was wearing her letterman's jacket and when she unbuttoned it she had on her Jessup's Knights speech shirt, her Jeans and her tennis shoes. She got up brushing herself off looking extremely confused and she was three blocks from her house. She then began walking the last three blocks that she had began walking some eight weeks ago.

When she got home she saw luckily no one was home not even her little brother she went straight to the computer and logged on to her MSN. She saw her name and smiled Sarcasm it's a way of life. She found the two people she was most eager to instant message were on she clicked on one then the other and started a chat with Craig and Frodo.

Sarcasm it's a way of life: what the hell happened?

Lalalalalalala: IDK

Sarcasm it's a way of life: Craig did you do something

Craig: sorry Mouse Sorry Frodo I had to

Lalalalalalala: why?

Craig: it was the only way to get your magic back

Sarcasm it's a way of life: what about the time issue

Craig: I've slowed down the time so that you won't miss much

Craig: yup

Sarcasm it's a way of life: wait what day is it?

Craig: it's the day after Frodo left and its 4:30

Lalalalalalalalala: so it's Thursday?

Craig: yeah

Sarcasm it's a way of life: what should I tell them

Lalalalalalalalala: Who?

Sarcasm it's a way of life: EVERYONE!!!!!!!

Craig: Easy I put you and Frodo somewhere where you are stuck.

Sarcasm it's a way of life: Any bright Ideas where?

Lalalalalalalalalalala: those woods that are close to the school

Craig: Ok I am going to put you both there Frodo you need to act like you just found her Alex your going to be stuck in a hole ok

Sarcasm it's a way of life: I hope this works can you make it look like I've been there

Craig: Better. I will give you memories each of you so it will seem you didn't just lie now log off and I will do this

Alex logged off the computer and she felt a rush of three and a half days memories rush to her with thoughts and feelings. She could feel her voice horse as if she had been yelling for hours and a feeling of hunger like she had eaten for three days. "Alex" she heard Frodo's voice say. She said in her very horse voice "Frodo" Alex there you are" she took out her cell and dialed 911.

She's here Kevin" Frodo said to her cop friend who was leading the way. When they got her out she immediately hugged Frodo. Alex parents showed up at Frodo's house about an hour later. They were overjoyed to see her. And that kind of that they took her home and told her never to go into those woods again Alex of course said "Ok." Her parents asked if she was up to going to school tomorrow and she said yes as long as she remembered her cell phone. She also said Frodo would pick her up.

A young girl slept in her bed dreaming in her bed with a digital clock by her side. That read 2am. In her mind she was dreaming. She was walking down a hallway. Her dark brown hair with lighter brown streaks that was just past shoulder length hung loose. The girl looked from side to side wondering where she was. She then came to the end of the hallway opening a door. The door sprang open the rest of the way. A voice came from the door though there was no person to say the words but they came slow and deep from the great beyond "You have been chosen as an unnamed one of the prophecy" Then a crow protruded out of the door and the girl woke up with a start breathing hard and fast. But wondering what her dream meant.

The next morning Alex got ready for school and then she went online because she had to ask Craig a question and see when Frodo would pick her up.

Sarcasm it's a way of life: Craig do you know when we are going to go back yet?

Craig: I will let you know a head of time little mouse but not for a while

Sarcasm it's a way of life: ok by then

Craig: Have a good day at school ttyl

She exited that conversation and then Frodo popped up

Lalalalalalalalalalalalala: I'm here

Sarcasm it's a way of life: ok coming

Alex got her backpack and went outside Alex got into Frodo's car. "Shoot" said Alex. "What" said Frodo. "What did we last learn in school" Alex asked "It'll come back to you" said Frodo. "Hey we get to see everyone again!" Alex exclaimed. Frodo looked at her "you just realized that?" "Yes ooh come on I never claimed to be the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree" Alex said. Frodo pulled up front of Kelly's house and text messaged her to come out. Kelly came out she had short brown hair and eyes and she was a sophomore. She got in and asked Alex if she as ok Alex said yes she then told Frodo that she was incredible in a sarcastic way. "We knew this" Alex said laughing. They arrived at school and Frodo parked in the back. "Hey" said Alex "we still have 20 minutes still school starts now that's incredible" they all laughed because that was something that never ever happened with Frodo when she was driving.

When they got inside both Frodo and Alex had thoughts of relief it was nice to have something as normal as school again. They all parted ways to put their stuff in their lockers. Alex got to her teal locker and opened it she then put her stuff in it and took out her stuff for the day and then went to her homeroom

"Alex" her teacher said. Alex who had been writing in her notebook looked up brushing the hair away from her face. "yes?" do you have a weekly story?" asked Mr. Fixthat "sorry Mr. Fixthat I can write one up next hour then I can bring it to you I just didn't have time" Alex said "that's all right just be read to read two next week" he said. "I really am sorry if I would have had a computer while I was stuck in that hole (or in Tiresh she thought in her head) I would have written one" she said.

Alex then after class went to Study hall in Miss. Neilsons room. She set her stuff down and went right to the computer. "Need any help?" asked Miss. Neilson. "No thanks I just have to type up my weekly story I think getting stuck in a hole is good idea" Alex said laughing. Alex clicked on Microsoft word then Internet Explorer and went on to web messenger hoping Craig was still on.

Craig: Mouse shouldn't you be at school?

Sarcasm it's a way of life: I am

Craig: doing school work?

Sarcasm it's a way of life: I can multi task

Craig: what's up?

Sarcasm it's a way of life: I would like to tell a trusted friend about what's going on she is my friend from Alaska and I think we can trust her

Craig: I don't know if that's such a good idea

Sarcasm its a way of life: I trust her Craig and I have a plan

Craig: what is it mouse

Sarcasm it a way of life: I want to take her back with us.

Craig: what?!

Sarcasm it's a way of life: I want to even things out and look at the prophecy it says friends not just friend

Craig: Fine I trust you

Sarcasm it's a way of life: Thank you

Craig: Now go do your School work

Sarcasm it's a way of life: Yes Mother

Alex then logged off and went to work on her homework. "What's up?" Frodo asked. Alex took out a sheet of paper and wrote:

Craig said we can take Aleah back with us to Tiresh we need to even the rulers out in each town and I think she is the to do so

Alex handed the piece of paper making sure their independent teacher didn't see her. Frodo wrote something and handed it back to her:

How are we going to explain this to her?

Easy we tell her the truth And why she supposed to believe us? 

Another easy one I have the book I don't know how it just showed up in my bag and we have to tell her at lunch

Ok 

Ooh and one other thing the prophecy says friends not just friend

I know 

Alex looked at her friend in amazement. Then remembered it was Frodo. "Alex" Alex looked up and saw her blue eyed and short fashionable blond haired teacher was saying her name. "Yes Mrs. Johns?" "Could you please tell the class where you got your jeans and about how much they were? She sighed price comparing was extremely stupid she already knew to go to the thrift stores and cheap food stores. But she knew many of her classmates probably most of them were wearing brand names jeans so she answered. "Thrift store and the price were ranged from five to ten dollars."

They heard the bell for lunch for lunch and got up and left the classroom Alex went to her locker and got the book realized how long it had been since she had even opened it. Alex sighed and closed her locker. As she walked down the hallways listening to the sound of the kids in her lunch. Alex walked into the cafeteria and to the usual lunch table pretty much everyone was already was. Sat at the table except Aleah. Of course thought Alex she always gets her lunch before she sits down. But a few moments later she sat down. Aleah was a girl of 15 with hair a little longer then shoulder length with brown hair with lighter brown highlights. She wore jeans and zip down sweatshirt that revealed a shirt that said Panic at the disco. "Hey guys what's up" she said. Alex looked up then said. "The Ceiling?" Aleah laughed and said "I meant how are and what have you been up to and what's with the book?" Alex responded. "good and for the other two questions I'll tell you but you have to come with me" Aleah said "ok" kind of curious and confused. Frodo also got up.

They met the principal on the way out of the cafeteria he said "thanks for the message on my answering machine Frodo" Frodo smiled and said in a sweet sarcastic voice 'your welcome sir."

They walked past the atrium and down the hallway to the auditorium walked up the stairs on the right side Frodo tried the door and it opened. Alex in her mind said "Craig?" "Yes" came the response. "Would you be willing to pause time and come and help us tell her what's been going on?" "When you finish the story I will come" "okay" Alex said. They walked to the spotlight platform on the left and sat down and Alex began the story.

"Alexandra" Jonathon said opening the door to the secret room. He walked in

looking around "come out right now girl I am not in the mood for silly games" he then realized she nor her friend were there. Jonathon went to his chambers and opened another secret room. Then closing the door behind him. It was his room of magic books of every shape and size lined one wall. The next wall held all sorts of ingredients like the kind you read about in fairy tales things as ugly as rat tails to things as beautiful as roses. The next wall held many varies things. Things from his mask to a big pot to boil things in. Different aroma's came from the room. he walked over to this wall and took the cauldron from the shelf and placed it on the table in the center of the room he got a pail of water and poured it in. he then closed his eyes and imagined the girl and her friend. He then put his thumb in the cauldron then opened his eyes as the water rippled out from the center as an image appeared. He saw three teenage girls sitting in an auditorium. His lips curled to a smile. So that's what happened they had found a way home. Now all he had to do was get them back.

"So then Craig sent us back home because it was the only way to get our magic back" Frodo explained. "Then Craig came up with the idea of me falling in a hole and gave me memories of it" Alex said. "Then voila we were here" Frodo said. Aleah looked at them both. "You two are pulling my leg you can't be serious" Alex handed the book to Aleah "take a look for yourself." Aleah looked at the cover. And thought a little of the dream she had had the night before. Frodo in her mind contacted Craig. He then appeared. "Ooh my god" Aleah said startled. "Hello" said Craig popping in. "who are you!" "My name is Craig Aleah, I am a friend I promise" Aleah threw up her hands "ok, ok I give you win I believe you." "We want you to come back with us" Alex said. Frodo turned to Craig "when will we be going back?" "When you get your magic back and when the time evens out" he said. "What do you mean?" said Aleah. "I had to freeze time and I did it at a bad time. So we have to wait for that you should be ready to leave in about a week from today." "by the way Craig I have a bone to pick with you for having us leave Tiresh without prior knowledge" said Alex "not now mouse I have to go not to mention your lunch time is almost over bye" then he left "I think he just gave you the slip" said Frodo laughing "ha, ha" said Alex sarcastically giving her friend a little shove.

As Alex moved to her locker she turned the lock. "Damn" she said kicking it. Every time she tried to open it during this time she couldn't get it open. "I swear we need to find a locker therapist" she then got it open but even so seeing as her class was across the school she got there just after the bell rang luckily it was choir and so many others were a little late. She took out her music thankful that she didn't have to have it memorized since she hadn't touched it for eight weeks but only four day for everyone else. After choir she headed to American Government. Her book had thankfully been in her backpack. she got to class she went up to her teacher and said "Mr. Booker could I get the homework from the past few days" Mr. Booker was a tall man with Short very short brown stubby hair and brown eyes who always seemed to have a lot of stories to tell but seemed very stern. He told her the homework was on the board and that she would have to make up a video they were finishing that day. "Should I stay here or go somewhere else?" she asked. "Just stay here you can probably get some of the homework done" he said. "Ok" she replied.

After school Alex found Aleah and asked her is she would like to come over to her house so she could hear more about what to expect. Alex had already asked Frodo who had agreed. They went to the after school meeting spot. As the grouped thinned it was soon just Kelly Aleah, Frodo, and Alex. They walked out to the car and Frodo got into the driver's seat, Kelly took the passengers seat Alex behind her and Aleah behind Frodo. They pulled up at Kelly's house they said goodbye and Alex took the passenger seat. "I hate not telling her" Alex said "I do to" said Frodo.

When they got to Alex's house Alex invited them in. she said hi to her brother and yelled up the stairs to her dad that she had friends over. Alex took an extra thought to appreciate that she was doing this seeing as how much time for her had actually passed for her and wondering when she would be able to do it again. Alex took them to the basement which was her area. She invited them to her room that was carpeted. Alex grabbed a clipboard. They told Aleah more in detail of the happenings when Alex looked at her watch it was already 6:30. She asked if they should have a sleepover Aleah agreed but Frodo said that after nine weeks she just wanted to go home. But she would stay until about 9:30. When Alex's mom came home they had burgers. To Alex and Frodo it was heaven on a bun. Then after Frodo left Alex suggested sleep Aleah agreed After Alex told her tomorrow they would tell her more.

Jonathon had seen the girls he had now tell the king. So the following day he returned to the Castle. And was again led down to his king. After the guard had walked away he stood for a moment then spoke. "My lord they somehow got back to there home but I will bring them back" Jonathon said then waited for his king to explode. "wait two weeks that way they will think they will be home free because that will be about two days their time." Ben said. "Yes your majesty" Jonathon said a little relieved.

Chapter 15

As the days past that week Alex could almost feel the magic returning. By Thursday she could get all homework done double time (seeing as all she had to do was think about what to do and a spell could improvise it). And when Alex looked in her backpack on Monday the next week there was a second copy of the sorcery and knighthood of Tiresh she found on the inside cover a loose sheet of paper that said

To Aleah

Which Alex gave to Aleah promptly before she forgot. "What is this" Aleah asked when Alex gave it to her. "Your very own copy welcome to the club officially" Frodo said coming up behind Alex. Aleah smiled part of the club she liked that.

On Wednesday Alex began Packing. Packing things from Jeans to Bandages to Brushes and cards. She just hoped it would be enough for who knows how long.

On Wednesday and Alex had talked to Craig about how they were going to leave he said not till probably not till just before midnight. So they went to school had a normal day and then Frodo told Alex and Aleah that she would pick them up after nine for some last minute shopping they all had to do before the next day of school. Alex invited Aleah over and told her how they should write things down in the past week that had happened so they had some kind of reference when they got back. So they did and at 9:20 Frodo picked them up. They went out to eat for pizza and sodas then to get some clothes that might fit them in a few years such as more jeans, sweaters, and T-shirts. They also tried to find clothes that might help them fit in at Tefrin there no such luck. When they finished Frodo drove them to the school parking lot and waited.

Jonathon snapped his fingers and there he was in the middle of a parking lot. He turned around and saw three teenage girls in a car. He straightened himself out then started walking towards the car. Then the girls suddenly disappeared. damnet!" he cried. And snapped his fingers back home.

"Craig it's called a warning" Alex said. "Sorry I had to get you out of there Jonathon was there and I can't have him in your world. Sadly I have to send you back to his home"

Craig said. "You have got to be kidding" Frodo said. "Why" "it's the magic inside his home I can't shake it" he said. "What about Aleah can she go to the castle?" Frodo asked. "No I think either way it would be better for her to stay with the both of you" he said. "Can you at least transfer our stuff to the castle" Aleah asked "already done now if you need me just call to me and I am giving you all the telepathy so you can communicate without Jonathan's knowledge." He said. He touched each one of them on the head mouthing some unknown spell to the girls and the deed was done. They said their goodbyes and they were gone.

"Welcome back girls" Jonathon said entering the room just moments after Craig had transported (or dropped them) them to the secret room "ooh great it's the welcome party" Alex said telepathically. They all giggled. "What's so funny girls" Jonathon said. "None of your concern" Alex said. "Come here princess" he said with an icy smoothness daring Alex to ignore his demands. And just as he figured she did. "Now dear" and forced her right in front of him by making her feet move towards him without Alex having any kind of control over them. Alex opened the telepathic line so they could hear what was being said. "How was your trip" he asked. "What do you care" she said. "Now listen here girl and listen good" he said. Why should I listen to you your mean and you don't listen to me" she said defiantly. He slapped her and she knew full well she deserved that one. "All four of us are going to see the king tomorrow" he said with his icy smoothness. "Well aren't we being a daredevil" Alex said. "Yes and we will be getting him out and we will be leaving town though now that will be a harder task we will manage with your new friend." Jonathon said. Alex glared at him if she had it her way he would be dealt with a long time ago. But then she would not have been able to go home. Everything happens for a reason Alex thought. "Now is there anything I can get for you girls" Jonathon said in a voice to speak to every. Aleah responded before Alex could "freedom would be nice" he looked from Alex to Aleah. "I agree with her" Alex said. "So do I" said Frodo. He obviously had no reply to that because he promptly walked out angrily slamming the door behind him. Alex closed the line of total opening of telepathy. Then walked back to her friends and told them how they could get on his nerves more.

"Alexandra this isn't funny" Jonathon called. "Ooh yes it is" Alex thought. She was again in the kitchen storeroom. Frodo was in his closet and Aleah was under one of the bed in one of the bedrooms. She knew that she would be found easily as he entered the room and walked to the storeroom with great purpose. She was so busted yet she was happy to report that he wouldn't be able to find the other two or at least she thought. "  
Well there you are my dear" he said finding her. "I am not your dear". She said getting up. "Here" he said throwing her clothing from when she had first got there. She made him leave and she changed in the Storeroom. Then as she was coming out she stepped on his foot and then said telepathically "one down two to go". "Ooww" he said. She smiled a sweet sarcastic smile he grabbed the neck of her shirt and dragged her to the front door. "Stay" he said and walked around her then she saw a shield come up.

Frodo and Aleah had completely opened there minds to each other. Alex suddenly heard footsteps inside her mind "who was that" she asked. "Me" said Frodo telepathically from within the dark closet. Alex put all her concentration on Frodo's signal just in time to hear him begin to rant. "little brat where are my peasant clothes" Alex watched through Frodo's eyes to see that she had found the clothes in the corner of the closet "that's not good" she said telepathically. "Sure isn't" Alex said. Alex suddenly laughed "Frodo come here". "Good point" Frodo said. She snapped and she appeared right outside the shield she looked up and down then at Alex and said "what he do to you?" "Put a magic shield up" Alex said bitterly "he's not very nice is he?" Frodo asked. "No he's really not" Alex said. Frodo began to wonder she went to the door. "Frodo no!" Alex exclaimed. Frodo suddenly recoiled just as Alex had done. "What the heck" she said. "He has a spell on all the doors and windows" Alex responded. Alex heard some coming down the hallway. "Hide!" Alex exclaimed. "Don't bother" said Jonathon coming into view. He made the shield come down but Alex could still see a ring around the area. Alex began to walk forward and the shield flew back up. "Nice try Alex" Jonathon said. Alex reached out to try to hit him or something of that nature and she moved so fast that her arm got all the way through. She screamed in pain and quickly pulled her arm in. she fell to the ground writhing in pain. He pulled the shield down again. "Unless you want to end up like your friend here I'd suggest you get in there" Frodo hadn't needed to be told she had already gone. "Here give her this" Jonathon said making a mug appear. Frodo took it with great care and had Alex drink. Alex stopped shaking abruptly and sat up slowly and glared at him. "There will be payback" Frodo said. "I'm sure there will be" he said then turned to find the other girl.

Aleah had seen the whole scene through Frodo's eyes. "Frodo do you think I can teleport there yet?" Aleah asked telepathically. "I wouldn't try at least not yet" Frodo said "ok" Aleah said. Aleah heard the door open. Her heart started to beat faster. She watched his brown boots move around the room from beneath the bed with a lacy curtain. He moved back to the door she saw him pause then saw one of his knees hit the floor she saw the hand over the curtain he pulled it up then looked under their eyes met. "Well hello there you are, come on out" he said. Frodo told her to go out the other way. So she rolled over and crawled out. She walked around the bed he never let his eyes off her. Like a tiger after his prey. He moved toward her away from the door. She bolted dodging him. She ran to the stairs. "Don't touch the doors" Frodo said "got it" Aleah said. Jonathon came down the stairs. "You girls never stop do you" Jonathon said. "Not a chance" Aleah said. Aleah wished she knew where to go next. Suddenly she turned right and knew that it led to the dining room she ran in. "whooh that was weird". Jonathon ran behind her. He snapped and Aleah heard the other door lock that was straight ahead of her and the only other way out was through him.

Chapter 16

"Now no talking keep your heads down and your hoods up or else suffer the consequences" he said sometime later. As they got to the entrance they all felt their hearts beating faster. "Hello sir" Jonathon said to the guard. "State your business" the guard said. "I am here to visit a prisoner along with my three daughters" Jonathon said charmingly. "Fine proceed".

"Your majesty" he said bowing "Jonathon there you are and look you brought some friends" Ben said. "I highly doubt that I am friends with either of you jerks" Alex said lifting her head up and pulling her hood down from her head. Aleah giggled. "I see one of them still has to learn to keep her mouth shut." Ben said. Alex crossed her arms with a defiant look at her face at that comment "Your majesty that can't be helped" said Jonathon. "I know I know that it can't be helped now get me out of here I feel like I'm going mad" said Ben "too late" said Frodo. Ben gave her an icy glare. Jonathon closed his eyes and took a deep breath and muttered some words under his breath. Then in the blink of an eye the king was standing beside Alex. "Now!" she screamed Frodo and Alex took hold of Aleah's hands and tried to teleport they were another part of the castle for a moment then they began to be pulled back and compressed. "Craig" Alex said with all her will in her head suddenly she felt the pulling stop. They all breathed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "You can let go of hands for a moment but that's it. Then I am putting you back there I will tell you girls now that you don't have the magic yet to fight against him now best of luck I am sorry about this" Craig said then let them fall back into Jonathon's clutches. They fell on to the cold dungeon floor. They felt weak like they had run as fast as they could for miles their heads also throbbed. Alex felt someone grab her shoulders and forced her up. She felt dizzy from lack of oxygen and had no idea where she was being led. Frodo was a little more into it she felt her arm grabbed she saw a blurry shape being led away by another. Aleah was in and out of consciousness she felt someone grab her arm then she went into total blackness.

"Your majesty one of them are unconscious I can't hold her" Jonathon said trying to keep the unconscious Aleah standing but also trying to keep hold of Frodo. "Deal with it at least your not dragging two struggling girls" Ben said "understood your majesty" Jonathon said. "Jonathon what did happen to them" Ben asked. "Overuse of there power they worked so hard they became mentally and physically exhausted sir" Jonathon responded. How long will it take for them to recover do you suppose?" "Well all three of them they are each at different power levels I imagine so depending on their power level will depend on how long it will take each to recover" Jonathon said. They walked into a cell and opened a trap door that led to the stables that had been created so that the more knowledgeable prisoners may escape. When they got to the stables from the trap door where the kings horse had been put. Ben got Alex on the brown horse then got on himself while Jonathon got the other two horses. A black stallion and another brown horse. Jonathon put Frodo on the brown one and tied a rope around the black Stallions saddle and then put Aleah on and himself. They got through the city and out into the countryside.

"Your Majesty" said the guard kneeling on one knee to Lance. "State your business" he said. "A man came to visit the king with his three daughters and now the king and three horses have gone missing" a guard said afraid of what the king would say. "Find them and report back to Me." yes your majesty" and then the guard ran out. "Jack!" Lance called. Jack came in "yes Lance what I can do for you?" "A man came with three daughters to visit the king and he just stole three horses and the king has gone missing" said Lance. "This isn't good at all" "no it's not so I have a knight after them" Lance said. "Let me go Lance I am an able rider" said Jack desperately. Lance thought about it he really didn't want to let his best friend go on this mission yet he couldn't let the king get away and Jack would be better qualified then a knight that used to be under the direction of the king. "Fine go but be careful the other knight has pretty much already left when you catch up to him take over now hurry" Lance said. Jack rushed off to get ready Lance then thought to himself if those are Frodo and Alexandra he hoped that they would be ok. But then who was the third girl?

Chapter 17

Aleah was coming back to consciousness she was moving but she was to weary to lift her head or open her eyes. She groaned a little trying to make herself sit up with no success.

Frodo felt fully awake though drained she said in her to the others "I could really use a vault right now" Alex mentally laughed and so did Aleah though it was faint. Frodo's eyesight had gone back to Normal Aleah was with Jonathon still dead in the saddle so to speak. Alex on the other side becoming more aware of what was going on around her. Frodo looked forward she saw that she recognized the area where they were. It was where she had surprised Alex all that time ago.

Jack had gotten his horse seeing in the distance three horses after he had left the city. He had felt he had done nothing for the kingdom he knew this could be his chance to prove he was someone he had grown up just as all Tefrin people had been. He had been told that as a mere peasant he wouldn't become anything more. He would be born, he would marry, he would have children, he would work and he would die. That was all nothing more nothing less. Then this girl seeks sanctuary and turns his and his wife's life upside down. He thought he owed these girls something. Everybody did and he hoped that soon everyone would understand. The horses were a little closer now he could see two of them held a man and a girl and the other held another girl. One man turned and saw him.

Jonathon turned and saw a man slowly catching up to him. "Your highness take hold of her reigns someone is catching up to us." Ben came closer to the other horse and grabbed the reigns that dangled to the side. They were all then connected. Jonathon then with the thought barley through his head transported them about one mile up ahead where they were not able to be seen by the follower.

Jack saw the motions then they disappeared. But he continued he was not just going to give up.

Chapter 18

They rode all day and only stopped when it was dark. Jonathon got off first and then helped his king down then they both got the girls down except Frodo who got down and started to tend to the horses. "Frodo what are they doing?" Alex asked telepathically. "Their taking you off the horse" Frodo responded. "Ok" she replied. She felt herself brought down from the horse. She squirmed. "Ooh stop it your complaining you think you can stand on your own two feet go ahead" Jonathon said and let her go. She told her legs to hold her up but they didn't her legs squirmed like jelly and then she fell. She heard him laugh. "I hate him with a passion" Alex said telepathically. She then felt two hands grab her forearms.

Aleah came next after Alex was settled she just had enough consciousness to feel herself slipped off from the horse and then went into total blackness. As she slept that strange book Alex had given to her at school was in her dreams teaching her about stuff Alex had already learned. As the dream book taught her she could feel herself getting stronger.

The same thing was now happening to Alex she was beginning to understand that the more knowledge gave more strength. The book turned to a new chapter it was called "famous sorcerers and sorceresses" and it was blank. "No!" Alex said out loud in her head. The book slowly started to show the first and second person on the list and it came of no surprise to her.

_Sorcerer Sir Jonathon snake……………….100_

_Sorcerer Craig the Owl…………………..102_

Alex decided to read about Craig he seemed so mysterious.

_Craig is a mystery to all of the magic community. He mostly keeps to himself. He bounces between worlds. He's known to be the owl because he is very knowledgeable and is known to many things he shouldn't. He is like a protector. He can stop time, slow it down and if he tries very hard he can speed it up. He is well known to be able to go back in time. Not back 50 years but back at most about two days. Nobody knows exactly where he lives it is says he lives in sort of limbo and travels from one place to another._

Alex finished reading thinking that is was just a tad disappointed. Ooh well I guess I will just have to go with what I have. The book then turned back to Jonathon:

_Sorcerer Sir Jonathon the snake one of the most evil of all sorcerers. He was born of noble blood. He is known as the snake because he slithers around the rules and watches his pray. He is one not to be toyed with very powerful and very dangerous. He resides in Tefrin where he serves his king._

And that's all it said. Alex was feeling frustrated but hopefully she would learn more overtime. Books teach a lot but experience teach's just as much.

The next morning the three girls awoke. All fully recovered they were in a loft in a barn. Frodo awoke then Alex woke up, then Aleah afterwards. They crept out of their sleeping places. They saw Jonathon and Ben still sleeping. They crept out of the barn. After the girls looked away from Jonathon and Ben. Jonathon opened his eyes and grinned slyly then woke his king who had been mumbling in his sleep something about yellow rabbits. They got up quietly after the girls both parties knew this was happening they were playing a game of cat and mouse was what they were doing. Jonathon knew they were outnumbered. But they were bigger, and older. Aleah suddenly stopped moving. "Aleah come on" Frodo said. "I can't my legs won't move!" Aleah said. Alex kneeled to see Aleah's legs. "Frodo I think they've been magicked" Alex said getting up. Alex turned and saw Ben and Jonathon. Alex closed her eyes willing Aleah's legs to move suddenly they did. "Run!" she screamed. I wouldn't run too far you don't even know where you are." Ben said. They stopped dead in there tracks. Jonathon smiled slyly. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then turned around. "I think we could pretty easily find our way around eventually" the king snorted. Things don't change from world to world dear girl" Jonathon said. "Robbers, Thieves, rapists, greed" "deceit" Ben chipped in. Alex glared at him remembering that talk when she had first arrived "welcome to Tiresh world of magic, wonders and deceit" the king had said. "And what are you the deceit?" she had thought in her head "fond memories right Alexandra?" Ben said as he began to close in on her. "Not a chance she said moving just out of his reach "I personally would rather be robbed then have you people as my guides" Aleah said. Jonathon then turned to Frodo. "Is there anything you would like to add to this little spectacle" Jonathon said. "No, no I think you are doing a wonderful job all on your own." Then she smiled sweetly. Then the king made a move at Alex and she dodged him. Frodo did the same to Jonathon. Jonathon lunged Frodo side stepped him. "Why you little!" he said. Frodo smiled sweetly and gave a teasing wave. Alex shoved him to the ground while he had been distracted. Aleah getting the idea tripped the king. The girls were laughing. Jonathon got up brushing himself off. "You just can't learn can you" he said "in the barn now" the girls didn't move. He came over and wrapped his fingers around the back of Aleah's neck "now" he said very angrily. Alex imagined a white flag of surrender and walked or rather trudged back to the barn. About a half hour later they were again on the horses riding.

Since they had done the split Lisa had been missing her family but it seemed Alyssa needed her more. Alyssa had spent a lot of time holding back her grief for her husband Charles. One minute the queen would be enthusiastic about being in charge and the next she would be running to her chambers crying. Lisa tried to help Alyssa. Comfort her help her through her grief. The people of Maalees did the best they could to help also .they began to create their own guard force. And they were also helping build new homes.

Jack had rode all night he was exhausted and so was his horse. They rested at a pond as the sun was rising. The sky was pink that turned to a yellow. After an hours rest he got back on his horse ready and was off again.

Lance was once again pacing. The king escaping, the girls being in the castle, Jack going after them. What as he going to do. He hoped he wasn't loosing his grip on the kingdom when he had just barely grasped a handle on it. Even the servants were worried.

Chapter 19

Three days went by. And they were still traveling. Aleah suddenly saw something in the distance. As they got closer it appeared to be a city. Of some sort. Alex and Frodo looked surprised all this time and they hadn't even heard of other places. "What is this place?" Alex asked the king. "That my dear" she turned and glared at him. She hated him calling her kind names. He continued "is Morjorn" he let the name sink in Morjorn it sounded like a place of dread almost to the girls. "now girls they will think me still a king and I would not advice you advice them otherwise" he said. "You highness I thought the whole reason for coming here was to have them help us get your throne back" Jonathon said. "Yes but I don't need these three spreading it" king Ben said. the gates to Morjon opened and they all saw the bustling market. They slipped past the market and turned many corners and many twists and turns where led them to another Castle. A man came out he had short cropped black hair he was very tall and slim. He had on a long flowing red robe with embroidery of gold colored thread the lining. "King Robert" Ben said smiling. "Ben, Jonathon what a lovely surprise and who might these three young ladies be? Robert asked. "We can talk inside because we have lots to talk about" said Ben. Robert came over and helped Aleah off her horse and he smiled at her. Aleah didn't like him. He had a sliminess to him. Like a thief. After everyone had gotten their feet firmly back on the ground. They went inside. Frodo thought to herself so now the odds are even three on three.

He brought them to a comfortable sort of meeting room. "sit, sit" Robert said. They all sat facing each other in a circle. "So tell me Ben who are these young ladies." And so both Ben and Jonathon told him about the events leading up to this day. "Well it seems you have had quite the experience" Robert said once they had finished. "So I guess these young women are your prisoners" Robert said. "Yes and to gain Tefrin and Maalees we need your help" Ben said. It'll never work they won't give up without a fight" Alex said. "Which one is this" Robert asked. "Well that's the queen of Sheba herself, as they would say in her world" Jonathon said. Robert got up from his seat and knelt at Alex's seat like she was a young child and said in a soft chilling voice "and fight we will give them my girl I have the best army trained knights and guards fighting an untrained army will be simple." He stared at her with hard green eyes letting it sink in then he got up. "How long will it take for you to prepare your troops?" Ben asked. "A week possibly" Robert said standing up and putting his hands behind his back in a dignified fashion. "So where should we stick the girls for the time being" Jonathon said. "I am thinking the dungeon will do them some good" said Robert.

"Can we just get rid of them now!" Aleah said. Just as Robert had said there they were in the dungeon. "This is bad really bad" Alex said. "Thanks for stating the obvious" Aleah said. "No, no it isn't" Frodo said getting up and turning to the other. "We knew you had a strange thinking system but how you came up with it isn't I think something is defiantly wrong" Alex said. Frodo had the crazy glint in her eye again. "ok, ok so there are three of us Aleah Alex and me and now there is three of them Ben Jonathon, and Robert and we all have our strengths." Said Frodo. They then started to catch on Aleah helped "so we need to match up there strengths to ours like Frodo you would be good up against Jonathon, Alex you up against Ben and I against…." She paused then said "against Robert?" Aleah said "or something like that." Frodo said shrugging. "Either that or do it one by one" said Alex. "Well lets worry about that later right now we have a war that's going to start without Tefrin and Maalees knowing it we will have to find a way to warn them." Said Frodo.

Jack was very confused and weary he was afraid that by now he could be going the wrong way. He never been this far away from Tefrin before. "Excuse me good sir?" Jack said because he had seen a black farmer. "Could you please tell me where the nearest town is and if anybody has past you lately in the recent past?" Jack asked. "Well about a half hours ride from here is Morjorn and yes in fact I did three horses being rode by three girls and two men early this morning" the farmer said and tossed him an apple. "You look like you need this more then me". "Thank you is there anything I can do for you?" Jack asked. "Be careful" was all the farmer said "I will" Jack said.

Robert Laughed loudly "how did you two manage to get outsmarted by three girls" "we made some bad judgments" Ben said. "Did you ever think that maybe if you hadn't brought the girls here this would never had happened did ever think that part of the prophecy would be that you would bring them here?" Robert said. "First of all we only kidnapped Alexandra the other two just appeared the plan was to get Alexandra on our side before she caused all this ruckus" Said Jonathon. "Well your plan didn't appear to work very well" Robert said. "We realize that now and that's why we came to you for help to get the kingdoms back." Ben said. "And what happens if they win and I loose my kingdom to them as well? Doesn't it say that they will be Tiresh's hero's or something of that nature" Robert said. "That doesn't mean it'll happen" Jonathon said. "All the same I think we should use the girls as hostages I'm sure they want them back" said Robert. "We already tried that they didn't buy it" said Ben. "You just didn't use the right methods" said Robert as a smile crept upon his face. He then called his captain of the guard and ordered him to make a formal announcement to the public that all trained men which were all men over the age of 18 because boys started training at 13 and finished at age 18) were to report to the palace within the week.

Jack rode in just as that announcement was being made and he quickly asked a man near him what this meant. The man said one word "war". Jack turned his horse and rushed off heading back the way he came. In this head he thought "so that's their game war."

Robert hated the dungeons they were slimy and dark and gross but he wanted to offer the girls something. He walked down the hall and came to where the three girls slept seeing it was about 3:30 AM he thought that he would get them off guard. He unlocked the cell door and slipped in and closed it again with a slam. All three girls awoke with a start. "What the hell" said the one that Ben and Jonathon had said was Alexandra. He walked over to the next to Alex but then went to the one her right she had pretty dark brown hair that seemed to have light streaks. He knelt down and started to play with her hair. She pushed him away but he took her shoulders and held her firm. "I have decided to offer you girls a proposition" the girl with dark red tinted hair raised her eyebrows "you may come out of the dungeon if you tell me your names and promise to behave" Robert said. "I don't think we can make either of those promises without talking to one another" the girl with the red tinted hair said. "fine you have till sunrise" Robert said then he left slamming the cell door again as he left.

"He better not ever touch me again" Aleah said. "I think he's taken a liking to you Aleah" said Alex. "Don't worry I feel the same way when Ben touches me its like this feeling of pure loathing" Alex said more seriously remembering the time in which Ben had played with her hair and had made her shiver. "Anyway so what are we going to do?" Frodo asked. I think we should do its I mean its just our names" said Aleah. "I beg to differ its kind of weird but I think we have some leverage over them I mean they seem to really want to know" said Frodo. "I think we should make them a bargain" Alex said. "That's not a bad idea like we tell them only one of our names" said Aleah "We could only tell them your name Aleah" said Frodo. They all then agreed to sleep a little more.

Have you made your decision?" Robert asked. "We will give one name" the girl with the red hair said. "Fine" he said. He then opened the door and escorted the girls out of the dungeon.

So we finally get to find out your names" said Jonathon. "Only one" said Alex. They were in the meeting room and the girls were standing in front of Jonathon, Robert and Ben like they were about to present the most important thing in the world. Aleah stepped forward "my name is Aleah" she said simply.

Meanwhile in a distant kingdom another prophecy was in the process of being fulfilled two crown gems one of blue and one of black were lit up though the third stayed unlit. A man that every seven months or so was summoned to check the treasury walked in and saw these two crowns. "Your majesty!" he yelled and ran down the passageway while the old prophecy rung in his ears.

"_As the three young world travelers travel they will each revel their names to their enemy one at a time. Ones name will already be foretold and the crown will awaken the first time the name crosses the man who was had her travel to this worlds lips when he calls her by that name. The second will be a bargain. The final name shall be revealed when as her team her team rejoices victory or she will reveal it when their oppressors dies. The three crowns will alight and a great messenger shall take these crowns to them."_

His majesty was a distant relative of King Charles. He had a kind heart and he had been humming a pleasant tune when the man rushed in immediately got down on one knee and said "your majesty I have I have important news" "The treasury hasn't been robbed again has it?" said King David. "No your majesty the crowns…." He hesitated it would probably be the most important moment of his life. "Your majesty two of the crowns have alit" the king stared in wonder something this important is happening during my reign. King David got up and walked to the treasury room and low and behold he opened the door and two of the crowns were lit up the king had never personally touched the crowns. Nobody had. These crowns were just not touched. The last person to touch them was the person who has made the crowns after the prophecy had been said. Originally the crowns were supposed to be used as backups. They each had gem in the front that's what lit it up. When the maker had made them he had found they were a little small the king had been angered but then a week later when the prophecy had been said the king had made a holiday of it. He went over to them and moved a hand to touch then drew it back. "Send messengers to find out the news in other kingdoms. Send one to Maalees, one to Morjorn, another to Arota, and Bafindom" King David commanded" I want to know where they are." "yes your grace" the man rushed off to go alert the stable boy, people to prepare enough for the four people to travel to far away kingdoms and to alert the most trusted and fastest horsemen. An hour and a half later they were on their way.

Chapter 20

"After the war ex Kings Ben's family was put in power starting with King Colin who was said to be a kind man but his daughter is said to have been the greedy one….. Princess Samantha?" Sami had been zoning. She jumped a little "yes?" "Did you hear anything I just told you?" her teacher asked. "I was thinking of the future I'm sorry" Sami said looking ashamed. "You can only keep young minds focused for so long why don't you take the rest of the day off." Her teacher said. Samantha thanked her teacher and went outside. She went for a run on her horse then saw a figure leaning on the fence watching the horses graze. She walked her horse over to him and said "Lance?" the figure turned lance had a look of worry, and like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and the weight was about to break his shoulders. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Not anything you can help with" said lance. Sami said very quietly "I can listen" Lance looked at her and said "you know your right you can". So he told her about his worries of Jack and how something was in the air that was tense and how he felt it was all going to explode one day.

"Dear Aleah…. Aleah I like that name anyhow this will be your room for the rest of your stay here" said Robert. "Looks like someone already is sleeping here" Aleah said. he then led her the little group (Robert, Ben, Jonathon, Aleah, Frodo, and Alex) to a little room in the back "this is where you will be sleeping those" he gestured to the outside of the door "is mine" he then showed Frodo her sleeping quarters which were the same except that it was in Jonathon's room. "Well I guess I know where I'm going" Alex said Sarcastically to Frodo and Aleah. And sure enough she was stuck with Ben.

Three days later a very warn and tired Jack rode into Tefrin. With the rest of the strength he rushed into the palace and said to a guard. "Morjorn….. coming….. War" he said gasping for breath then he collapsed.

"Your highness news of great importance" lance who has been working on paperwork looked up "yes?" "Jack has returned with dire news" Lance stood up "is he alright? Where is he?" "Sir he will be alright but he said three words Morjorn, coming, and then the word war" said the guard. "What! Send a guard to Maalees we are going to need all the help we can get." The guard turned and left. If the guard hurried the other troops could be there in a day and a half.

Craig had been watching the progress. He was had been a little worried about how long it took for king David to realize the crowns had lit. Craig knew a lot but he did not know how this would all play out.

"This was not in the bargain" Aleah said. "Your telling me. I have no hand eye coordination what so ever" said Alex. "Maybe he's trying to make us proper ladies" Frodo said. Then they all said something like "yeah right" or grunted knowing perfectly well that that was never going to happen. Robert had set them to the task of sewing. Robert suddenly burst in. "okay who sewed this" he held up a pair of pants that were missing the knee. Frodo looked around. "Sir all the pants I mean trousers look the same." He looked at them angrily and stormed out he didn't have time to deal with these girls he had a war to get ready for.

After supper King Robert announced that in a two days time they would be departing and they would be two quite days. With mental readiness. Then the three men got up and they went to the girls chairs Alex kept her eyes forward until she felt that hard grip on her shoulders and with a little smirk she pushed her chair back making King Ben stumble. "Nice" said Aleah telepathically. All three then got up from their chairs. As they were walking away Robert came up alongside Ben and said "your not honestly going to let her get away with that are you" Robert said "don't worry she'll get hers" Ben replied. "You always say that I never see you do anything about it" Alex said. Ben growled a low growl at the girl while she gave another smirk

"You know you'd be a good apprentice" Jonathon said. Frodo shook her head. "Not a chance" "how about a name" "nope not that either" "you my dear are impossible" "I try" said Frodo. Frodo knew she should take a chance. "I just mean there will be war soon and what if something were to happen I mean during war we are on opposite sides" she said. "Nonetheless I will teach you what I can" said Jonathon. "Fine just don't expect me to be nice" said Frodo. "Don't expect me to be either" said Jonathon.

"I take pride in my army you know that" said Robert." I also take pride in my weapons" he continued. "I have pride in my guns" Aleah said. "Guns? What are those?" asked Robert. "Shotguns you shoot like targets." Aleah said. "Do you have good aim?" asked Robert. "I don't know I guess I do" said Aleah. "I will arrange for you to get some archery training in the morning" Robert said and she was went into her own room.

"Get in there" said Ben giving Alex a push into the main room. "How dare you make me look like a fool in front of my friends" Ben said. "Ooh not like you never embarrassed me!" said Alex hotly. "I believe you got payback when you got the kingdom." Ben said. "You could learn a lot from me if you weren't so stubborn" he continued raising his voice. "What could I learn from you?" she asked she said matching his volume challengingly. "How about how to rule a kingdom" he said. "Your kingdom was in bad shape I doubt you could teach me anything" after the words came out of her mouth she felt extremely guilty. "Fine if I'm going to be stuck I might as well learn something" she said. He handed her a rolled up piece of paper and a plain sheet. "Here this rolled up piece of parchment is a map of Tiresh you should probably make a list of kingdoms we will start your actual teaching tomorrow" Ben said. Alex took them and went to her room and started.

Over the course of the next day they worked Alex on diplomacy, Frodo on Sorcery, and Aleah on fighting. Then they all switched Frodo did diplomacy, Aleah sorcery and Alex fighting. Then they swapped again. Then of course the girls came together and swapped what they had learned but they knew the next morning was not going to be pleasant.

Chapter 21

"Jack are you all right" Lisa said running over and hugging her husband. "I'm fine Lisa" said Jack. "Mother I missed you" said Sami. "I missed you to Samantha dear" said Queen Alyssa. As the families reunited Lance addressed the volunteers and guards about the days ahead. "I would first like to thank you all. I know things have changed fast. And I thank you all for helping. And coming on such short notice. We are about to go up against the most experienced army in Tiresh I think we can win this battle but we will need everyone's help. I am asking that men and women alike fight. Older children help with food supplies. I want the other children in the castle. Everyone be here at sunrise we will train and prepare sunrise to sunset I would ask that you open your homes to other troops from Maalees. Now everyone go we start tomorrow."

Beep Beep Beep. Alex turned over to put her alarm clock on sleep mode then remembered that she didn't have an alarm clock. She sat up. And turned Frodo and Aleah were standing there laughing at her "Haha" Aleah said "very funny what are you two in here" she asked "there having some sort of meeting" said Aleah. "Well I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens by the way why did you use an alarm clock?" Alex asked. "Because we knew it would wake you up" Aleah said. Alex got up went to get the clothes they had come in and in there place was a pair of breeches and a regular white tunic and riding boots. She put them on curiously. When she came from behind the curtain she realized the other two were wearing the same thing. "Does this mean we've been recruited?" Alex asked. Before either could answer Robert opened the door and motioned for Aleah to come with him. It then went quite. Frodo went over and tried the door. Then turned and said "Its locked" "Aleah" Alex said telepathically instead she heard Jonathon's voice. "Not now!" about two minutes later Ben came in and motioned for Alex to follow. Alex followed suspiciously. He closed the door behind her. There was suddenly this feeling of stiffness and ritual. What was going on? "We have a proposition for you. Said Robert. "You have five choices" said Jonathon. "They are one you can sit and rot in the dungeon. Two you can been enlisted in our army and fight with us. Three you can come as a hostage a bargaining piece if you will and maybe be forced to fight four you can just give up the kingdom." Jonathon said "or five you can marry me" said Ben. I think you already know the answer to that" Alex said. "What is your decision?" Robert asked. "Where's Aleah?" Alex asked. "What is your decision" Robert repeated. "I guess I will go as a hostage because the rest of the choices are absurd" she said. Robert made a gesture for like someone to come forward. Alex looked over her shoulder and saw a soldier came forward. "Take prisoner two to room 12" Robert said. Alex followed him hoping Frodo and Aleah would be ok. The soldier took her through the winding hallways and finally up to a level that suddenly had numbers marked on the doors. She saw then saw the room marked 12. Alex before going in peered in it was like a sort of holding cell. She walked in and the door closed and locked behind her. She went to the window on the other side of the room. She looked out and saw men saying goodbye to there families. She watched them as a general group of people for a couple of minutes then looked at certain people in particular She saw one man taking his about three year old daughter in his arms and hugging her tight. Another man looked to be of high ranking was what appeared to be inspecting his son. A boy of 12. There was no hugging just a smart salute. "Pretty incredible isn't it?" Alex jumped a little and then turned. "How long have you been standing there" Alex said to Ben who had been the speaker. "Long enough" he said. "And what's incredible?" she asked. "The emotion…. Well enough of that" he said. Alex saw the rope in his right hand. She moved out of his way from blocking her. "You really should cooperate" he said. "There was never that rule" Alex said defiantly. Then all he had to do was move forward one step and he was grabbing her wrists tying them "you know I already have enough bruises from you doing this to my wrists" Alex said. "Come on Alexandra" he said. He pushed her forward by her back. They walked side by side. When they got outside she found herself looking out upon many soldiers. Alex was put next to Aleah and Frodo was on the other side of her. Robert stepped forward. "Today we leave for Tefrin a kingdom who's ruler was overthrown. This is a surprise attack so it should be simple and we should come home with few casualties. In the event we are not back in time before the first snow fall lock the gates and stay warm and will hopefully be back by spring" the girls kind of shivered. It did feel like the middle of October now as Alex looked over the crowd she god lost in Roberts words and watched a leaf fall off a tree where most of its leaves were already gone. After the speech Robert led them to the stables where he mounted a horse. Alex looked back at Ben. He motioned to a stall. She saw Frodo and Jonathon turn in the stall next to theirs. Ben took out a knife for a moment Alex thought he was going to kill her but he grabbed her tied wrists and cut the ropes off. The ropes fell to the ground. Alex rubbed her wrists. "Get on" he said. She put her foot into the stirrups and with a boost from Ben swung her other leg onto the horse and sat firmly down. Then Ben got on after her. "You know if you would have accepted becoming a soldier you could have had your own horse" he said taking the reigns. "I wouldn't want to be a member of this army and fight against my people" Alex said. "You don't even have a people" Ben said. "I meant the people of Tefrin

"So what do you think of the army" Jonathon asked. "I think it's full of a bunch of men who have been told that war is full of victories and killing the enemy and not taught that the enemy has lives to. And they should not be forced to go to" Frodo said. "But I guess all's fair in love and war" she said.

"How long will it take us to get to Tefrin?" Aleah asked Robert. "Five days if we aren't delayed" Robert responded. Robert maneuvered around the rest of the troop to the front. Then they were off back to Tefrin.

That same morning the soldiers in Tefrin awoke and worked on training. Many of the people had been trained in the art of daggers because in the last century there had been many killed by thieves and the peopled had to learn to use daggers for the their protection. Though most did not know how to use swords. So they were being drilled on using a sword. Lance like he had done with Alex trained them personally while Jack taught other men how to use a bow an arrow.

A man galloped into town and he stopped and got off his horse at the stairs to the palace. As guard came out. "What can I do for you sir" he asked. Then the messenger said "Please sir Maalees I think… Some kind of disease has killed everyone off" the guard replied "Your not from around these parts are you? Most of Maalees is here we are training a great war will be fought here in a few short days". The messenger thought about this then replied "I must speak with the Maalees king and Tefrin king then" the soldier responded "you must be from a ways I will summon the royal counsel".

"your grace" the guard said. Lance turned. "Yes" he said. "There is a messenger here he doesn't know what's been happening." The guard said. "I'll be there in a moment" Lance said.

"Where do you come from?" asked Lance. "I've come from Evack you see I have been sent to get news from other kingdoms we believe there is something of great importance is going to is taking place" he said. "Well let's start at the beginning and work our way forward" and they told him about the happenings and the messenger left early the next morning

Chapter 22

"Whooh" the messenger sent to Morjorn stopped his horse. An army was riding past him he took an estimate and guess of 100 men but wait he looked harder. On the front three horses there were two figure were on the three front horses and they had long hair. What were three girls doing in an army full of men? Then it occurred to him that these figures could be the three prophesized ones? He turned and headed back to Evack.

It was the second day into the journey and Ben, Jonathon, and Robert thought it would be fun to switch the girls around to ride with each man. On this day Frodo rode with Robert, Alex rode with Jonathon, and Aleah with Ben. As they rode they instructed the girls. Jonathon asked Alex if she had done any rhyming spells as of late. Alex of course just used her finger. Jonathon then got mad he told her that rhyming spells were key in Magic and some of the more tricky and more advanced spells were mostly rhyming. He then made some of her most hated memories come out. Like when she had been teased as a young girl with no way to defend herself. Or when her best friend had moved a way, or when she broke her arm, he then whispered in her ear as tears started to run down her cheeks that she would have to say a rhyming spell. She began to try to concentrate it was really hard but finally she said.

_Bad memories have come to town hateful and painful pain I need positive thoughts in my stride. Death of loved ones, closing doors equal new growth and open doors._

Then they stopped. She felt a little drained and hurt. "Very good now just remember to rhyme and not just point and remember to word things correctly to. Magic is dangerous" Jonathon said. Alex just nodded.

The ride trudged on and so did the training. Lance had already gotten reports of which individuals excelled in which weaponry. He had 150 men and when he counted the women they had 250 total. That counted the nurses (50) the woman fighters (25) and the woman who would help replenish the supplies (25). The men specialties were broken up into the weaponry skills. Swords men 25, archery 50, hand to had combat 25, and then 50 men who were doing like spy work. And the other miscellanies things. Sami had been helping the other children get settled in the castle because that was the most safest and had the most room. Alyssa and Lisa were helping make bandages. Jack on the other had he was helping in the stalls taking a break from archery the war effort was in full swing. And the war hadn't even started.

It was the end of the fifth day of the journey. Robert sent a man ahead to see how far they were from Tefrin. The man returned near midnight saying four hours ride. That night the girls sat in a circle. Frodo started to chant the prayer, the wish, maybe even a spell, but most of all a cry for hope.

_In this time of need we ask for strength. To everyone in Tefrin to be safe_

Then Aleah

_In this place of wonder. Let this war come to a peaceful end._

Then Alex

_Let the friends we've met. Have a safety net. So as to protect them._

Than all at once in unison the magic took them over to bind the spell.

_Let the prophesied magic work in harmony. And keep ourselves safe._

The trance broke and they all gasped. "What happened?" Aleah asked. "That was what I would like to know because that was creepy" Alex said. "I think our spell has been heard and possibly accepted" Said Frodo. With that they all went to sleep pondering this answer.

The next morning they all awoke on to the dewy grass. It looked like a normal early fall morning not one where there was going to be bloodshed. They were each given an apple that neither of the three ate whole. All the men were in uniform of purple and gray. As the girls walked through the camp they pondered the destiny of these men. When they got to where Ben, Jonathon and Robert were stationed there was a stiffness in the air. "What do you want" Jonathon asked irritated "to know where we will be during the fight" Aleah asked. "Depends on the people of Tefrin decision" he said. "On what" Frodo said. Jonathon beckoned them to where Ben and Robert where. "What's going on" Alex asked. Robert looked up smiled and said "Hello girls" "they want to know where they will be during the fighting" Jonathon explained. Ben looked stern and said in the tone of voice that they knew he was being strict "sit" they did. Ben told them their answer. "If Lance gives up without a fight then you my dears will be invited into my kingdom. If he wants a fight then we will introduce you girls. We have no place for you here we tell him if we win the war then he will give everything back without another word he may have you three if he says no then you will be killed on the spot" the girls all gulped. "It won't come to that" Frodo said telepathically. "I hope not we have learned too much to have it all end now" Alex responded telepathically "so much drama how do we stand it all" Aleah said also telepathically.

Chapter 23

About 20 minutes later the army was ready to go in four rows of 25. three of noble blood and three teenager girls on a four hour ride.

"They could arrive at anytime in the next two days" Lance said. "You have all worked very hard. When they do arrive I want it clear take as many prisoners as you can. Remember the men you fight have lives like you and me but I tell you defend yourself and your friends around you. We are two towns coming together to fight one enemy. We wish you all well hope for you safety" Lance then turned from his army who had gathered at the foot of the castle to hear him speak and went inside. While the Morjorn army was only three hours ride from Tefrin.

"Halt" Robert cried to his army. He could see the Tefrin gates. He looked at the men on either side of him Jonathon, and Ben and then gingerly took out a gag from his pocket. Alex and Frodo had seen the look, and both were about to warn her when they felt their own mouths covered. Aleah took the gag with grace though her heartbeat quickened. Alex looked behind her and glared and at Ben. He looked at her but did not speak. Frodo in her head said a little rhyme that gave Jonathon the temporary hiccups. Sadly it only lasted about a minute but Frodo was satisfied when he was gasping for breath. Robert told his army to stay put while they go deal with negotiations.

"Your majesty they have arrived." The guard told Lance. Lance gave orders to prepare everyone and to bring the royal counsel here to greet them. They all including little Samantha rode right outside the gates. They saw three horses approach them. They stopped when they were 50 feet away from them. Lance was not in the mood for a shouting match so he drew his team closer till they were only about 15 feet away. They could now clearly identify four of the six people on the horses. The ex king spoke. "We have a proposition for you" "what say you" Lance responded. The wind began to pick up as he saw everyone hair move around and hoped his words would not get lost. "You give up the kingdom now or we start a war" Ben said. "We will never surrender the kingdom" Sami yelled angrily. Queen Alyssa gave her daughter a stern look but inside she was very proud of her daughter. "If I win will you give up the kingdom and let me gain control" Ben asked. Lance pondered then said. "If and only if you are the rightful winner" he said. Robert then got off his horse and helped Aleah down. Aleah in her head hoped he wasn't about to kill her. He undid the gag and let her go with a little push. "For every day the war continuous you will get a girl. Ben said. "Anything goes now Lance you are no longer just a captain of the guard I call what happens next" Ben said and turned his horse Alex protested this was not the plan. "Let it go" Frodo said telepathically. "Its not fair he will first trade Aleah then you and I hate this why did the prophecy have to say my name first why not yours or Aleah's. Its my fault all this is happening". Alex said telepathically as tear rolled down her face. "It could have been any of us that were named Alex you aren't alone yes all this happened because your name was said but it wasn't you who brought you here it was Ben" Frodo said telepathically. Alex looked back and she could just see Aleah walking up to the royal council before Ben made her look straight ahead.

When they got back to the army Ben and Jonathon took out blindfolds and ropes the theory was to keep them contained and Jonathon had already made it so they could not use their magic. They first got the girls on the horses then they tied their hands in front of them and then blindfolded them then led the girls to a secluded area. Jonathon then made sure that they couldn't speak telepathically then leaving them both about 10 feet from each other up against a two separate trees. While they went to fight. Left alone in the dark not being able to communicate it was going to be a long day.

Sami motioned for the strange girl to come onto her horse. They rode back in silence. When they got in the castle Aleah was led to where the children were she tried to offer her assistance but Lance refused.

"Your Majesty I can help"

"You were a prisoner and we don't need you out there again"

"Fine sire but know my services are available if you need them"

"Will do" He said and went and got the archers ready in their positions then got the men on horses with swords where he would be leading his army. Jack was with the archers. They readied then they saw the other army. Lance led his army out of the gates and out into the open what will be the battleground in a few short minutes. The Morjon army appeared. Led by Robert. "You can still change your answer Lance" Ben called out he was beside Robert. "Not a chance Ben." Lance called back. "So be it then" Ben said. Then Robert lifted his sword and the army advanced. Jack during the little chat had told the archers to aim and when they moved Jack called out fire. The arrows shot threw the air like rain hitting two men. Men on horses were now intersecting sword on sword. The noise was deafening.

At the end of that day Morjon had lost five men. Tefrin lost ten and many more were wounded. Alex and Frodo heard the noise lessen and then they heard galloping horses. Then the "whooh" of men. Alex felt two hands grabbing her. She heard a strange voice begin to talk to someone else. "I hate fighting and now we have to deal with hostages. What did they ever do" she heard another voice respond "you don't know there is talk about these girls all over the one your handling is Alexandra Braun" Alex was stopped and felt someone turn her around and heard the first voice say into her face "your Alexandra Braun?" he asked. Alex nodded. "Zackary! Come King Robert will get angry if we don't hurry" said the other voice. Zackary moved them quickly and soon Alex could here the noise of men talking and moving around. "Sir here you are" the still strange voice of the second man said. "Thank you Isaac you may go rest, you to Ellis Zachary right?" Robert said. "Yes your Majesty" Zachary said. A few seconds later Alex felt the blindfold come off. She opened her eyes. There stood a boy maybe a little older then her. He had Red hair down to his neck and pretty blue eyes. He was probably 5'6 and she was 5 foot herself. He looked down and untied her hands. She looked into his blue eyes and he hers. Then she looked down. And put her hands to the gag and untied it. "Thank you" she said as kindly as she could. She tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Your welcome" he said in a soft voice. "You may go Ellis" Robert said. Ellis Blushed and then rushed off. Robert looked weary and told them that they would be sleeping near him and the other two.

"You were gawking at him!" Frodo exclaimed. "I was not!" said Alex. "You like him" Frodo said. "I don't!" Alex exclaimed. "you like him" Frodo persisted "do not I don't even have a love life much less do I intend to start one here besides I hate Morjon" Alex said trying to defend herself yet she was blushing. "I never said you had to have a love life and besides who said anything about you loving him" said Frodo smirking. She had won and she new it. Now all she had to do is find out exactly who this Zachary fellow was. Sadly she wouldn't get the chance.

"Ellis" Isaac said. "Yes what is it" asked Ellis. "Do you like the Lady Alexandra?" "Why would ask such a silly question" Ellis said sitting down and beginning to polish his sword. "Because you were giving her a look" Isaac said. "I don't know what you are talking about" Ellis said beginning to blush again.

"So who are you" Lisa asked Aleah they and the rest of the royal counsel were sitting in the conference chambers. "My name is Aleah I was brought here by Alex and Frodo and I have been waiting to meet you all." Aleah said. "How do we know your not a spy?" asked Lance. "Fine if you don't believe me but I can tell you who each of you are by the way I got descriptions from the other two." Said Aleah. Aleah pointed at Sami "you must be Princess Samantha" Sami nodded. She turned to queen Alyssa "lets see blue yes long blond hair you must be queen Alyssa" Alyssa nodded. She turned to Jack "lets see light brown hair, brown eyes and a boyish air to him you must be Jack" Jack gave a boyish grin and nodded. Then she turned to Lisa "shoulder length brown hair kind face features you have to be Lisa" Lisa nodded. Then she turned to Lance. "and last but not least tall build short cropped brown hair and brown eyes strict yet kind you must be Lance" finished Aleah. "Fine your not a spy either that or you're a very smart spy" Lance said. "now everyone we have all had a long day I think we should all retire especially you lance and Jack now go" said queen Alyssa.

Chapter 24

"Couldn't you just leave my mouth I won't do anything please" Alex begged Ben the following cloudy morning. "not a chance Alexandra" he said putting the gag over her mouth. She glared at him and he glared right back. Eyes fixed into the others blue eyes against piercing green. Then the piercing green eyes blinked. And the blue eyes threw a distain look.

"Look here they come" Lisa said spotting the other side. There they were again only 15 feet away then Jonathon got off his horse and helped the red tinted girl down then he took off her gag, then blindfold, untied the ropes and let her go. But before she left she walked over to Bens horse and said to Alex in a low voice "Stay strong" and then she immediately started walking to them Sami got off her horse and ran to Frodo and gave her a hug. Alex looked on shedding one single tear. As Ben reared his horse back to the tree. When he took her off the horse he told her "Have fun I know I will" he then put her by the tree and walked away leaving Alexandra to listen to his footsteps and then only the sounds of the nature around her.

Then it all started again. More men went down. Clashing of swords. Then the rain started to fall at about 9:30 in the morning it started out as a drizzle but then by noon it was a down pour. Lightning fell across the sky as thunder boomed.

Lisa and Alyssa who had been helping with the wounded went up to comfort the children. Aleah and Frodo had their hands full with just that task. The thunder seemed to get louder this storm was not going to clear up any time soon and everyone new it.

Storms had always made Alex excited yet scared. Right now she was soaking wet and couldn't use her magic she thought "great I'm going to die of phenomena either that or drown" she shivered. Just then she felt someone grip her arm. This person led her away from the tree and helped her onto a horse. Alex shivered as someone got on behind her. She was so wet and so cold but whoever was behind her was also wet it was comforting to her to know someone was helping her. When the horse stopped she was helped down and brought into a tent. Whoever it was quickly untied her hands. She told her hands to take the blindfold off but they wouldn't cooperate. She was shivering hard. Her rescuer took off the tunic and trousers (she had undergarments on underneath) and then the person took her gag off and put something warm in her hands. Alex very shakily put it to her lips and drank. It tasted like apple cider only with that medicine taste. When she had finished the contents the person helped her lie down and put a layer of blankets on her. "th-th-thank y-y-you" she said. She then fell fast asleep wondering who was it that had helped her.

Chapter 25

"Let us help" Aleah insisted "not a chance I will not endanger your lives!" Lance said angerily. "Lance let them go its there lives and besides they know where to go they may find out some good information" Lisa said in the girls defense. Lance glared at her and folded his arms "Fine go but keep in mind that I am not responsible for what happens to you. I have also sent a messenger to ask Ben that because of the rain and the sick men. We have a week break to recuperate." Lance said. The girls then left to prepare for the following evening when they would go.

Alex woke up not having any idea where she was still blindfolded but she was dry. She groaned a little as she tried to move. She slowly sat up and put her hands behind her head to remove the blindfold. But she felt another pair of warm hands move her move her hands away gently. Then they took the blindfold off her. She cringed at the light at first then it adjusted. Then she saw a figure "Zachary?" she said hesitantly. "Actually Zachary is my last name. "You can call me Ellis" he said smiling kindly. "Well thank you Ellis" she said. "King Robert says that when you well enough that you are to report to him" Isaac said coming into view. Alex got up pulling back the covers and got up. Ellis handed her the trousers and tunic he had dried for her. She promised Ellis that she would come back and left his tent. The rain was still was slowing but still strong enough for her to brace herself for the coldness of the rain.

Luckily their tent was only a short distance. "Well there you are" Robert said as she walked shaking herself off. "You could have told me the weather man called for a rainstorm" Alex said. "Your Lance is a noble fellow" Robert said ignoring her comment. "What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked. "He has asked for a week of no fighting because of the weather" said Robert. "Well that's good for both sides" Alex said "For the next week I will allow you to stay with Zachary in his tent and there will be a cot set up for you" he said. "I thank you sire" she said she considered giving him a bow or something and then thought better of it. And with that she went back to tell Ellis.

"Now remember keep to the shadows if you two get caught we won't be able to afford to get you back." Lance said to the two girls. They then said goodbye and left into the darkness of the night.

"Ellis the king wishes to speak with you briefly." Isaac said "Thank you Isaac I will be there in a moment" Ellis said. "Here while I'm gone you may want to drink some of this" He handed Alex some more of the stuff she was given the night before. "Thank you" she said. "Your welcome" Ellis said as he blushed a little he saw her take a drink satisfied he then walked out of the tent.

As this conversation had taken place two figures all in black and soaking had entered the campsite anxious to hear of the kings plans and to check on their friend.

"You called for me your majesty?" Ellis said bowing to Robert. "Why yes I did" Robert said. "How may I be of service?" Ellis said. "I am going to make this short and sweet" Robert said suddenly changing his tone that Ellis was a little taken aback. "I'm listening your majesty" Ellis said. "I am allowing that girl to stay with you but if she says anything that may be helpful to our cause you let me know and if she escapes you will be to blame and it will be your job to recover her. Do you understand?" Robert said. "Yes your majesty" Ellis said. "You are excused then" Robert said.

"Did you get all that?" Aleah said telepathically. "yup and we'd better follow him so we can see where Alex is" Frodo responded telepathically. As they crept through the camp Isaac saw them. He moved quickly to tell Robert of the news.

Isaac was what in Aleah's, Frodo's and Alex's time would be known as the teachers pet or a kings pet. He walked into where Robert was stationed "Yes Isaac" Robert in an irritated voice Isaac had been keeping close to him and was starting to annoy the king. "Your majesty I just saw the other two captives within the camp" he said. Robert looked up from the map he had been drawing. He got up pushed Isaac to the side and left the tent without a word.

He moved into the shadows of the camp. Then moved towards the tent where Ellis was residing sure enough two black figures were huddled near the tent watching and listening pulling out a small dagger and crept up behind the girls silently. Then he put his hand over the girl with the red tinted hair's mouth. Aleah turned he held up the dagger and uttered in barely a whisper "say a word and she dies." Then they all listened and they heard two voices speaking to each other. "Ellis what did that king of yours want" they heard Alex's voice say. "He just wanted to make it clear that you were my responsibility" Ellis said. "He thinks I need a babysitter? Where does he think I'll go? It would just cause more problems if I ran off. No I am going to stick this out I hate that man and if I want to be fair I won't leave. Pretty sure he could use me escaping as some way to get kingdom back. Besides I've met a new friend who has saved my life and I am anxious to get to know him better" "I'm glad that he has given me this job though and I will take it with pride nonetheless" Ellis said.

"You tell Lance that if he tried anything she will suffer the consequences and that not to send anymore spies because I will keep the agreement of one week of no fighting" Robert said in barely a whisper so as not to let Alexandra and Ellis know they were there. He took his hands away from the girls mouth, she turned and gave him a smart Salute then turned and both girls walked into the darkness.

When they had gotten far enough away Frodo started laughed she knew Alex had liked him. Then she said after she had finished laughing "I hate that man" "you and me both" Aleah said.

The following evening Ben sat listening to the pounding rain which had started up again around midday. The candle in which was his source of light through shadows of the walls of his tent. It made him think of his childhood. His parents the Queen Heather who the royal blood in her veins had been a kind woman. Her husband had been chosen for her at a young age. He was the one who in his early years was forced to work hard while children his own age should have been learning to write. Things were drilled into his head that he could have done without. Then these two completely opposite people forced together had a son. From the time his mother got him a tutor his father taught the lesson of discipline. Ben remembered one such time when he was only six years of age was told that he could not visit Prince Robert who had come all the way from Morjorn with his father. Because he had been told to kill a baby mouse and he had refused. His father had said he was weak and would never cut out to be a king. Little Prince Ben had hung his head and from that day on promised to be better or rather meaner. He remembered another day when he let his kindness take over to save a young sorcerer who had been accused of stealing magic supplies Ben came back to reality he had an idea.

Jonathon's journey had begun at the age of twelve when he had discovered that he could do magic's and was eager to learn. He started to buy magic supplies. He had been born into a noble family. At first all he had to do was get money from his families safe. A few coins here and there for books and things then one day his father caught him taking money from the safe. He was truthful with his father. His father told him nothing good ever came out of using magic. Jonathon tried to say that he had a gift but his father would not listen to him. Jonathon did not trust what his father said and did not heed his warning. Instead he took to taking what he needed when it came to the magic's. at the age of eighteen he was still residing in his fathers house. He was in desperate need of a rare spell book that had just arrived into town. He also needed to replenish his magic supplies. So he went to the only magic shop in town. He put the magic supplies in a satchel of sorts. He then came to the book. He removed all the anti-theft spells from the book then put that in the satchel and was about to leave when the shopkeeper called out to him "sir is there anything you wish to buy?" "No sir I was just looking" Jonathon had said. The shopkeeper had then beckoned two guards into his shop. "Guards please check this mans satchel I do believe he is attempting to steal from my shop," the shopkeeper had said. The guards had looked and low and behold there was goods from his inside his shop in the satchel. The guards had immediately arrested Jonathon and taken him to the palace to receive judgment. When Jonathon was brought before the king he explained his father. The king had surprised everyone present when he let the young man off with no punishment besides for making a promise to come back and assist the king in any matters necessary. This was five years before Alex's abduction.

"Robert what if we left tomorrow morning have an idea on how to get the girl on our side" Ben said. "Well first it would be extremely disloyal to the war and would just cause more problems in the field of getting your kingdom back why what is you plan" Robert responded. "Well if we could get a chance I would want to take her back to Morjorn teach her some discipline" Ben said. "Doubt it would work anyway she's way to stubborn" Jonathon said. "Well then I guess we'll just have to make due here I will summon her in the morning" Ben said. "Your magesty if I may, I may have an idea on how to help you with that" Jonathon said Then they all retired to their respective tents.

Around midnight that night Jonathon snuck out of the camp and made the trek to the town where he entered soundlessly. Moving swiftly through the town until he arrived at his very own home in which he crept into. He moved up the stairs and into his room. Then proceeded into his secret room. He turned on a small lantern. In the shadowy light he moved to a small vault. He turned the vaults combination lock carefully then heard the click which he smiled too. He then opened it and pulled out a 5 by 5 small slim box. He stroked the box and then closed the vault and began to head stealthily back to the camp with the little box in hand.

Chapter 29

It was remarkable how well the Tefrin soldiers were recuperating. Lisa had made this special herb cider that her own mother had shown her how to make it and it had worked wonders. There were still some ill but many were in the throne room that had been set aside to be used to continue to train then men. Jack had a broken arm that he had received during a nasty fall of his horse. Lisa had no sympathy because she had told him to stay at his post but he hadn't listened. The girls had returned to the palace and told Lance of the threat he had given them a look that was across between I told you so and of annoyance. They had waited for him to speak but he just looked back down at his paperwork and kept writing. They had walked out of the room both kind of wondering what his problem was. Lance's problem was that he had told them it was a bad idea in the first place, Jack had left his post and ended up with a broken arm and a lot of his army was still ill. How was he supposed to keep things in control when no one would follow his directions? At the moment he was writing a surrender notice just in case. He was making it so that it could go for any situation of surrender in war not just this one it read"

I Lance Logan Torps herby surrender the town of Tefrin in Tiresh. The person who is given this document has fairly won against my army. I am herby stripped of my duties. Please treat my people with respect.

Best Regards

Lance Logan Torps 

He read it over and then crumpled it up and tossed it into a nearby bin.

Craig sat in a large green arm chair looking into the crackling orange and yellow flames. He was thinking about the next step. The armies had extended the delay in fighting for another week. Craig knew that the conditions would just get worse. Snow was going to set in soon within the next few weeks. How could he help end this war. He knew one thing that the girls had to be somewhere around. In Tiresh Ben, Jonathon, and Robert had an advantage over the girls. They know their way around. If he put the men in a place they didn't know then they would have a harder time. The girls should have at least the basic knowledge of where it would take place. He had it. After a few minutes a small light bulb had popped on in his head. He went to his computer and went online and looked up Alex's, Frodo's and Aleah's school. He looked at some vague pictures of the front atrium and then the library. He knew what he would do.

"Rise and shine Alexandra" Alex ignored Ben's voice. She didn't move. "I will go get Jonathon and you have some nice cramps to start your morning" Ben threatened. Alex got up sleepily and reluctantly. Ben forced her to hurry. He brought her to a tub that had steaming water in it. "You will take a bath and then put the clothing on that's behind the screen. But first" Ben snapped and then continued. "You will get that hair cut." A man walked in who looked like he didn't fit into the whole soldier deal. "Sir how short?" asked the man. "Just above her shoulders I think will do" Ben said. Alex winced that was like four inches. She glared at Ben. He then left. The man got right to work. He was to Alex's surprise very careful. When he had finished he gave her a small hand mirror. she looked at it and she actually liked it. She thanked the man then dismissed him. She then undressed and got in the tub. It was warm. She found soap and stuff in a small bottle that she assumed was for her hair. When she finished she went behind the screen and found a simple white dress. Alex made undergarments appear and put them on then she put the dress on. The dress touched the ground. She came out from behind the screen she then twirled around it lifted up a little as she twirled. "You look nice" she turned smiling "thanks Ellis," she said lowering her eyes and tucking some hair behind her ear. "Ellis came over and gave her a hug. Then much to her surprise and delight a kiss on the lips that held for what seemed like forever. Then they both looked at one another. Alex blushed. Without a word he turned and left but before he left the tent he turned and said "I love you Alexandra" he then left. Alex hadn't responded she had gotten a huge lump in her throat. He loved her. She had just been given her first kiss. Yet she had no idea what the future held. Could she love him back? She was still young. A voice drifted into her mind from the past "From this point on time will stay still in your world and when you return you will come to your 17 year old selves again." did that mean she could chance it? "Love is just one of those things" she said out loud to herself.

She walked outside to the sunshine and went to the king's tent. "Well there you are" said Ben as she walked in. "why you look pretty the white really makes the focus your blue eyes" Robert said. Jonathon got up grabbing a box from the desk in which Robert was sitting and walked behind her. He took out of the box a necklace. It had a gold chain and in the center was a small red gem. He gave Ben the box and then put the necklace on her and secured the clasp. Alex appreciated the gesture and than thanked him. But as she looked down at it to admire it. It began to glow. She felt a sharp pain. "Ow what did you do to it" Alex said. "Don't be concerned it just a little magic precaution." Jonathon said. Alex looked skeptical. "I guess I will find out sooner or later," she said. "Sit Alex" Robert said. Alex did. "We've made a decision that as long as you are within our company we might as well teach you a thing or two," said Robert. "And what kind of thing would you be proposing?" Alex said. "Ooh lets see," said Robert. "First off you shall be stripped of all your powers including that of calling on anyone," Jonathon said with a knowing smile. "You will do as you are told without hesitation," said Ben. "And you will learn how to sit properly" Robert said eyeing her posture that was now straightening itself out. "Jonathon you let what I have left of my powers be. I am not hurting anyone in fact I am barely using them. Ben not a chance and Robert it is very uncomfortable to sit properly" Alex said. Jonathon got up because he and the others had sat down. Alex got up as well and moved to leave out of the tent. "Alex stop right there," Jonathon said as she took a step to leave. Alex proceeded out she took two steps out when she suddenly felt a pain in her chest. She kept moving though with some difficulty. She looked at the necklace. It was glowing bright and strong. Alex reached behind her and started fiddling around for the clasp. There wasn't one. She stopped moving to properly check she moved her fingers down the necklace maybe it had moved. "Its no use Alex the necklace is permanent unless I and I alone remove it" Jonathon said. He made the few strides to get to her and then gripped her shoulder and she suddenly felt as if a piece of her was being drained out of her. She slowly fell to her knees putting her hands to her face. Jonathon looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry your magic will be safe with me" he said. She was then led back while she wondered why she hadn't felt that way the first time he had done it. Maybe because this time he had physically touched her? When they got to the tent the pains in her chest subsided. But she still felt ridiculously weak. He sat her down in the chair again. "Every time you disobey us that necklace will react accordingly," Jonathon said. "So pretty much it's a shock collar" Alex said. They ignored this retort of hers. "Your first task is to bring that book of yours to us" Ben said. "I don't have it" Alex said truthfully it was still back in the palace where her and the others things had been transported. "That was not something you had a choice on dear" Robert said. "Sire I have not seen my book in two weeks or more" Alex protested. "You will go get it from wherever it may be" Ben said. "But sire…." Alex started to say "I don't want to hear it now go" Ben said. Alex now aware of what the necklace did she could feel it beginning to heat up and looked down and it was starting to glow. Alex got up "It may be a while before my return" Alex said as she walked out.

It seemed like time was moving slowly in the castle. At the time Alex was receiving her first Kiss by Ellis Aleah had been trying to help Queen Alyssa feel better. She was upset about her husband again. "I miss him so much and it seems like every thing has just been going wrong since he died" She said. Aleah couldn't take it anymore what the Queen needed was a wake up call. Aleah knew she had strength she had showed it at least by Frodo and Alex's story she did. "Your Highness it seems to me that you need to is decide what you want. Either you need to be strong and help rule or do something else. You have to stop sulking. You have so much strength that you are suppressing come on Alyssa! I am leaving I hope you make a decision just know you are at war right now to keep your peoples freedom and not have Ben take over!" Aleah said and with that she left. Alyssa sat there. This was not the first time she had been told to be strong for her people. What would Charles say? She closed her eyes imagined Charles. She thought of his graying hair. Height of 5'8. Kind brown eyes his warm strong hands that had kept her warm many nights past. She thought of his vague smell of cinnamon. He always did like to steal to the kitchen. She thought of his more plump appearance. Lastly she thought of his lighthearted voice when he was joking. And his soft voice when was speaking to her. His voice drifted into the room it seemed and she actually thought she could see him standing in front of her and say "Alyssa darling" she could almost feel his soft hands taking her own. He continued "I love you and I know that do me. But we both care about this kingdom greatly. Our kingdom I also saw your spunk that I know would be life lasting. Its time for you to put away those manners and show Ben that you don't just sit in the shadows." She could feel his other hand on her back. She rose out of the chair with a little push from him. "Now go and make your voice heard take. Tell Samantha I love her don't be afraid to let her take chances. She is only 12 years old and has a lot to learn. She could show her eagerness if you let her. Alyssa if she appears act out a little do not restrain her. Her time will come" Charles said then kissed her softly and was gone. Alyssa was left alone in the room. Not sure if her husband had been there or not. But as she walked out of the room she seemed to have newfound confidence.

As a butterfly black on the bottom of its wings, as streak of orange then black again only with white spots on the tips fluttered its wings as it went past. Frodo contemplated what the next step was. She was sitting in the garden within the castle grounds. "I love butterflies" a familiar voice said. Frodo shifted her whole body to find Craig standing there "Hey stranger" Frodo said standing up. "Hi Frodo. Where's Alex?" Craig asked. "Probably at the camp with the so-called three musketeers" Frodo said. Then said out of curiosity. "Why do you ask?" Craig thought for a second then he said "I can't tell you yet just be ready for the fight" then he was off. Frodo's thoughts began to race. What did he mean? Be ready for the fight. What fight why had he asked of Alex's whereabouts didn't he usually know?

Jack sat in a hard wooden chair cradling his broken arm. He was just thinking. He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. What had come of him? He had never just jumped into things. Everything seemed all business he just wasn't used to that. Maybe

that was what was making him so crazy because he just wasn't used to that. He could swear that was loosing who he was. He had to do something that would lighten the mood. The question was what could he do that wouldn't upset anyone? He then had an idea.

"Lisa where is this cold wash cloth going?" asked a women "to the man on the right four beds down he's running a temperature" Lisa said. "Lisa we need more bandages" said a women to her left who was beside a woman who had a bleeding knee "the cupboard Marie and make sure you apply pressure we don't need her to loose anymore blood" Lisa responded sounding a little annoyed. "Lisa" someone said from behind. "What!" she said angrily. "Maybe you should lie down go take a break you're over working yourself," an older woman with graying hair said. "No I'm fine" Lisa persisted. "No your not you haven't slept in two days and you haven't eaten much either. You look exhausted. Go rest" the woman said. "But Annette…." Lisa began. Annette put her hand up for silence. "Go Lisa. I will handle things. I don't want to see you for 24 hours." Lisa then got up walked out admitting defeat. Lisa trudged to Jack her quarters. She lay down on the bed, curled up and fell asleep As she slept she found herself falling and then landed in big open room. With just a thrown at one end and a set of doors on the other side. Lisa recognized it. It was the thrown room. The doors suddenly burst open on the other side. A man walk in moving with swiftness and purpose behind him a boy who looked about eight walking in a dignified yet eager manner. "Father why have we come in here?" the boy asked though a little hesitantly. "Because Ben someday this will all be yours" said the father gesturing around him. "Yes father" said the little boy which Lisa now knew as Ben. "Someone may someday try to take it from you" his father said. "Why" Ben asked. "Because people sometimes don't like how things are being done," Ben's father said. Ben just nodded his head. "You must try to stop this before it happens get ahead of them" he said. "How do I do that?" Ben asked. "You eliminate or compromise with those who are trying to take this away from you" his father said. "Father why are you telling all this to me?" Ben asked. "Because Ben there has been a prophecy foretold about you" Ben's father said. "What does it say?" Ben asked eagerly. His father went to the throne lifted the seat and pulled out a scroll. He opened it and read

_Prophesized by Chrissie Marks year 1200_

_The prophesized ones will defeat the sorcerer, the war master, and the diplomat who will attempt to over power the prophesized Alexandra Braun and her friends. The diplomat will have a birth mark shaped like a distinct crown and with the defeat they shall have power throughout the land_

Ben's father looked up and then replaced the scroll. "Roll up your trousers" his father, said. Ben did as he was told. Lisa moved so she could see. Ben looked at his leg and sure enough there was a distinct crown outlined with three points in light brown. "Now you know son never tell a soul Remember get this Alexandra before she gets you" his father said in a hushed voice. Lisa felt her physical body begin to wake up and she was pulled from the scene of little Ben and his Father.

Chapter 30

After Lisa awoke and went to investigate to conform what she has seen. Though on her way she came across Sami who was wearing a pale yellow dress and was in two simple braids. She had been jumping rope in the castle singing to the tune of little bear jumping as Frodo or Aleah would have recognized it as if they had heard it.

"Little girl little girl jump around little girl jump up and down" Sami stopped with a sigh she didn't know the rest of the rhyme. "You know I think that rhyme is supposed to work with more then one person" Lisa said surprising Sami. "I don't know I just overheard it once," Sami said. "Well how about we try it a little later now though I need to do some investigating would like to come help?" Lisa asked. In response Sami put the rope in a heap in a corner and followed Lisa. They headed down the hall, which lead down to the entrance. Then when they got to the entrance they went straight to two big wooden doors that had been closed for the evening because the troops had been done for the day. Lisa opened one and led Sami inside. Then she went to the thrown itself. She then lifted the seat the way she had seen Ben's father had. And then with a great ease opened it. Lisa then pulled out the scroll with care opened it. When she had finished she winked at Sami closed the scroll with a satisfied smile then closed the throne seat with a thud and led Sami out. When Lisa had shut the thrown room door she told Sami to go and get her Mother and bring her to Lance's study while she went to go find Jack, Aleah and Frodo.

"Now Lisa why have you called us all here? We are all extremely busy and don't have time for this" Lance said agitated. Lisa then began to explain her dream. "So then I awoke and checked it out and well have a look for yourself" Lisa said handing the scroll to Lance. Who took it with a sort of look that said "Lisa you're nuts" Lance opened it, read then passed it on looking a bit taken aback. Frodo was the last to read after she had done so she then whistled "Well at least we now know how Ben was chosen" she said. They all then just sat there. Then Jack got up and said, "I have things to do Sami would you be willing to come help? "Sure" Sami said. Eager to get away from the awkward silence. "Hey Frodo could you come with me too?" Jack asked. "Sure thing" Frodo said. Then the threesome left the room

"What's up?" Frodo asked as they walked down the passage together. "I have been thinking of something I could that would put this place in higher spirits and I remembered you one day talking about these things you called water balloons. You throw them at people and water spills?" Jack said. Frodo grinned imagining the scene then said "well its actually more like a big splash but I get your meaning and I think it's a great idea Jack how many will we need is my question" "And what is a Water balloon?" Sami asked "Balloon Sami and its really cool you throw it at someone and when it hits them it breaks and the water within the balloon splashes on you and you are wet." Frodo said. "I am thinking about 15 just to get the spirits back" Jack said. "I think that sounds just right" Frodo said. "Can we do it tomorrow?" Sami asked excitedly "I think they so they will never know what hit them" Frodo said.

"Lisa have you ever had dreams like this before?" Lance asked. "No I have not but when I was dreaming it felt very real. I was also a little more tired then usual" Lisa said. "Well for now on if and or when you have those kinds of dreams you should best alert me and the rest of us of it," Lance said. "But what of this prophecy it has already happened do we tell the kingdom or do we keep it to ourselves? Alyssa asked. "I can hold on to it for safe keeping" Aleah said holding out her hand to take it. Lance gave it to her. "I will put it in my room" Aleah then got up and made her exit. "Well I guess I will go too you have work to do" Alyssa said. They both got up Lisa opened the door gestured for Alyssa to go ahead of her. Alyssa nodded curtly and walked out. Then Lance was again alone in the room. He took out some paper and an ink pen and began to write

King's Log October the 12th 1320

As I sit and write about today's goings on within the castle I confess that am stunned as to what I have been told this day. Lisa came with the castle into this study and began to tell us of a story of a dream she had. King Ben and his father entered the thrown room and his father revealed a prophecy that had been foretold about him. His father told him not to let this prophecy come true so that means that it is his fathers doing these events have taken place. The scroll with the prophecy with the prophecy is now in the capable hands of Aleah. Also note that beneath the seat of the thrown is where it had been stored. I will write tomorrow

Lance Logan Torps

Alex walked out of the camp hesitantly. Afraid that they would tell her to stop. Alex got passed the last row of tents and looked behind her satisfied that all she saw was a bunch of brown faded teepee shaped tents. She proceeded out of camp with necklace glowing ever so faintly in the sun. As she walked she felt a light breeze that made her dress sway ever so slightly. She thought of Ellis. She hadn't known him for very long yet she really liked him. Not to mention the fact he had given her, her first kiss. He was extremely handsome with his firey red hair. And he was so kind to her. Why couldn't more boys act like him in her world? She was now in site of the gates. A red flag fluttered in the wind and she got closer she could hear it flapping in the wind. Her heart beat faster as she reached the gates. "You there state your name and business" said a blond haired guard said from above. Alex called back "Alexandra Braun my business is my own" the guard gave an astonished look then disappeared. He appeared again in front of the gates unlocking them with a big goofy grin on his face. "Thank you" She said as she walked in. the blond guard bowed a little and then closed and the gleaming gates behind her. When he had finished he turned to her and she asked "Sir do you have a black cloak that I may wear?" he nodded then turned to go into the guard station Alex followed. The gates were attached to two Grey stone columns that stood side by side separated only by the gates. The one to the right had a plain wood door right in the middle. The soldier opened the door and stepped inside. Alex followed him. Inside was a room it's wall were made of gray slabs of rock. The walls made it feel cool within the small square room. In one corner was a small desk with papers strewn across it. On the walls next to it was eight hooks with a variety of coats and cloaks for varies types of weather. The man rummaged around between the coats. Then about the sixth one in he pulled out a sleek black cloak. He handed it to her. "By the way what is your name?" Alex asked "Joshua White" He said "well Josh I will make sure you get credit for you kindness and will see that this is returned" Alex said and she left the small room as she tied the cloak around her neck. Then she put the hood on so to conceal her face from others that and for warmth.

She got through the city fairly quickly she then took the steps up to the castle. The guard inquired why she was there. She told him that she must retrieve an item of hers that was in the castle. He let her pass. When she walked in she felt a wave of relief come over her. She felt safe. Then she remembered the necklace and some of that relief diminished. The last time she had been inside these walls she had been Jonathon's prisoner. Nothing had changed. She made sure her hood properly concealing her then she began to walk towards Lances study hoping that she would come in contact with one of the royal council. She then heard feet and not just any feet dragging feet coming down the hallway. Alex looked up a little to see a pair of Etnee sneakers teal soles with E's on the outside Alex recognized these shoes to be Aleah's. As she was passing Alex grabbed her wrist "ow what the heck" Aleah exclaimed. Alex put her hand over Aleah mouth and dragged her to a corner Aleah was trying to wiggle as she did so. "Aleah stop it" Alex said then she released her friend who turned to her looking a little awestruck "What the hell are you doing here?" Aleah asked. "What kind of a way is that to greet me?" Alex said removing her hood. They then hugged. "Aleah I don't have much time" Alex said then looked down at the necklace and continued "I need the magic book Aleah I cannot stay" Alex said. "I don't understand what you are doing here but you have return to those creeps" Aleah said barely believing she was saying it herself. Alex's patience was very minimal she wanted so badly so stay with Aleah but knew if she stayed the necklace would take effect. "Aleah I can't ok! You see this necklace!" she held it out in front of Aleah. "If I don't return with the book I will be in horrible pain" Alex yelled then stopped and tried to regain control of her emotions. "Can't you get it off?" Aleah asked calmly. "No Jonathon put a spell on it so that he is the only one who can remove it" Alex said. "Let Frodo try and by the way nice hair cut" Aleah said. ok fine but then I have to get that book.

Frodo was again in the garden. It was the most quite yet place where it didn't feel lonely. Frodo heard the scuffle of feet. She turned and said "Aleah who the hell do you have under that cloak" Aleah grabbed the tip of the hood and removed it then put her hands on her hips "look who I found" Aleah said. Frodo paused for a second then said "about time you showed up." Alexandra hugged Frodo then pulled away and said "it has only been three days I mean it felt like an eternity but it really has just been a few days" "Craig has been looking for you" Frodo said remembering suddenly "Really? Jonathon had told me he had taken that ability away from that scumbag," Alex said with disgust. "Frodo can you look at this necklace Alex has around her neck" Aleah asked. "Yeah sure wait a sec something is different about you" Frodo said she took a minute then said "your hair you got it cut" Frodo said and also included "it looks nice" Thanks Frodo" Alex said. Frodo looked for the clasp then tried some magic on it. Nothing would work. "Well I guess I can try Craig" Frodo said. Alex suddenly felt a cramp. "Frodo no time" Alex said clutching her stomach "I have to go back soon" Alex said bending over double in pain. "I need that book," Alex said more insistently. "Fine" said Frodo. Frodo closed her eyes and imagined the book it was plain leather bound except on the cover it held the title in gold shining letters. It was suddenly in Frodo's hand. But Frodo also said telepathically "Craig she is here but she is leaving Jonathon has severed your connection with her." Craig was there in an instant. "Frodo you said" Alex began but then lost her words and looked at her stomach. "Craig the necklace" Aleah said. Craig put his fingers to his lips to signaling for silence. He went over and inspected it. The red stone was getting brighter. Is this the source of your pain?" Craig asked. "Yes" Alex, said through clenched teeth. Craig examined the necklace closer. Then shook his head. "I will have to research this more. But in the mean time she won't make it back to camp not without help" Craig said. He then picked her up in his arms and disappeared.

Chapter 31

Craig reappeared with Alex in his arms in his study. He laid her on a couch then put his hands on her stomach and then pushed down gently. Alex felt the pain ease. "Here" Craig said handing her a glass of cold water. "Thank you so much" Alexandra said and drank the cool refreshing glass. "You can only be her for at most a half hour then the spell will wear off" Craig said. "Craig did I do something wrong?" Alex asked. "What do you mean?" Craig asked her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean I feel responsible for everything. Craig I am scared. I know that I could be killed in my sleep. I came into this scared but I have acted like a person who fears nothing yet I fear everything" Alex sat up and tears that she had kept in since the first day came streaming down her face. Craig sat next to her. She buried her face in his shoulder. "shh mouse its ok. You are strong you will get through this he said stroking her hair as if she were a small child. Alex do not doubt yourself. Just keep going. I have seen you. You are a strong young woman," Craig said. Alex looked up at him "Craig I don't want to kill anyone" she said.

As the necklace had started putting Alex in pain Jonathon had been worrying about the time it was taking her. So he had put the necklace into affect. About 5 minutes later after he got a glimpse of Alex being given a glass of water by Craig the owl as they called him. "Stupid girl" Sir Jonathon the Snake said in anger "What Jonathon?" Ben asked simply. "It's the girl she managed to get help," Jonathon said. "Then go retrieve her," Ben said calmly.

"I know you don't but sometimes we have to do what's best for the well being of others mouse," Craig said. "I know but I'm scared" Alex said. "And well you should be" Jonathon said he had just appeared behind the couch. Alex and Craig turned. "Jonathon I presume?" Craig said knowing full well it was him. "Yes that is my name. That girl is to come with me" he said going straight to the point. "Fine but I have something for her first before you whisk the girl away" Craig said. He turned to a dresser behind him and picked up a bundle that was sitting on top of it and handed it to her Alex with grace and care like he was presenting a rare artifact. She took it with the same grace and opened the carefully wrapped brown paper and string to reveal a beautiful cloak of midnight blue with a rainbow lining that took Alexandra's breath away. Craig took the cloak from her and helped her by helping her remove the black cloak and then putting the blue on her and helping her fasten the golden clasp in the middle. Alex gave Craig a hug and then she was pulled away by Jonathon. "Isn't that just touching" he said with a bit of a jeer. "Thank you Craig" Alex said. "Wait here" Craig stretched out his hand with the book in it Alex took it smiling at him. And then Jonathon ruined the moment by transporting them back to the tent.

As soon as they returned Jonathon threw the girl to the ground. And handed the book to Ben. "Could be a little nicer" Alex said picking herself up and dusting herself off. Ben opened the book and began looking through it. "Its blank" Ben said. "may see it?" Jonathon inquired. Ben gave a gesture towards the book as if to say yes. Jonathon picked the book up like it was a piece of fine china he then opened it with the same gracefulness and then said

_Magic book of pride and grace show your truthfulness in this moment of space._

The book suddenly flew from Jonathon's handsand then grew till it was about the height of a grown a horse and then writing began to appear on the page that read

**I always show the truth but only to those who need and mean to learn from this book to help others are worthy Jonathon the snake!**

The book then closed and then shrank back down to its original size and then glided to Alexandra's feet. Alex looked down at it in surprise. "Pick it up girl and open it" Robert said. Alex picked it up but did not open it. "I said open it!" Alex did so hastily and found the pages were blank again. Alex thought to herself well I guess I have the smartest book on the shelf. "Sire the pages are blank even for myself" Alexandra said. Jonathon came over and looked over her shoulder "Sire the girl is right the pages are blank" he said. Ben's face that had turned to a dull shade of red began to redden again. "Escort Alexandra back to her tent" Ben said "I know the way I don't need an escort" Alex said. She then walked out without another word.

"Aleah I am going to look that necklace up" Frodo said. "Do you need any help?" Aleah asked "No I think I'll be fine why don't you go tell the royal council" Frodo responded. "Ok I'll see you later then" Aleah said and then they parted ways.

After Alex left Craig also started searching for information about the necklace. Which he found extremely difficult. Finally after several hours he found a green thick bulging book that said on the front in silver lettering

_**Dark Magical items index**_

Craig opened it hastily and looked under necklaces, which had a hundred, or so entries so lucky for Craig that they were all grouped together. He quickly read through them then found the one. The Maracily necklace. It showed a picture of the necklace and under it there was a description that read:

_The Maracily necklace is one of a kind. A way of controlling your opponent without using mind control giving them their own will power. If the wearer of the necklace does not do as requested of them they may experience great pain. When the necklace is being used in this manner it may glow red and as it generates its power it may grow brighter. If the necklace gets to bright it may explode causing the death of the wearer. Also the necklace may only be removed by the person who puts the necklace on the wearer or if this person dies then only may the necklace be removed._

Craig closed the book, put the book on the shelf and sat down on the couch put his head in his hand and thought about what to do.

Craig was having better luck then Frodo she couldn't find a thing on the necklace anywhere. It was a day later two days before the war would proceed and Aleah was the library searching with Frodo by now. Jack and Sami came into the room and took Frodo to put their plans into action. Leaving Aleah in the library.

Chapter 32

A little while later Frodo and Sami where standing at the top of the flight in the entry way just waiting for the queen to pass. They then saw her. Frodo pulled out a really big yellow balloon and handed it to Sami. When the Queen was right underneath them Sami dropped it. It fell on the queen's head with a splash Alyssa screamed from the shock of the impact and of the cold water. Alyssa looked up to see Sami and Frodo laughing really hard.

Meanwhile down the hall Jack was waiting for Lance to come out of the study with a smaller blue balloon. Jack got his chance when Lance had heard queen Alyssa's scream he had come rushing out. Jack had then thrown the balloon. Jack then lost it also laughing he handed Lance a small wash clothe. After he had dried himself off he went in search of queen. He found her still staring up at the giggling girls at the top of the stairs. He then handed her the wash cloth. She dried herself off and then the others who were still laughing gathered around the other two still laughing. Jack came into the entry way said that he at the very least had to get one more person. He then went to the infirmary.

"Lisa is that man finally sleeping" Annette asked. "Yes ma'am" Lisa said. "Good now you can finally go he should sleep the night and then tomorrow he can begin his recovery" Annette said. Lisa shook her head smilingly while busying herself by rolling up bandages "Are you always trying to get rid of me" She said with a small smile "Only when you need it Lisa now scoot" Annette said.

As Lisa came out of the infirmary. Jack who was waiting for this then threw the water balloon at her. Lisa gave a little scream, of shock and then looked her husband her mouth gapping. "Jack what did you do" She said incredulously. "I threw a water balloon at you" Jack said laughing. "what is a water balloon" Lisa said "its something from my world" Frodo said coming into view. "don't worry you weren't the only one hit" Lance said coming in behind Frodo. Lisa began to laugh at the fact that Lance was soaked. Then in the shadows someone came out of the shadows. She then hit Frodo with a water balloon in the back. Frodo jumped a little at the feeling of the cold water. Frodo turned slowly to find Aleah laughing. "You cheated" Frodo said. "Did not" Aleah said. "come here" Frodo said. "Not a chance said Aleah. She then turned and ran for it. Frodo ran after her. "I say that we all go get some dry clothes on then have some dinner" Lance said. They all then broke to go to there separate rooms to change except for Sami who went to go tell Frodo and Aleah.

Chapter 33

The day of the water balloon fight was the fourth day and that meant that in three day they would continuo with the war. The troops from both sides were practicing. This meant that Alex only saw Ellis in the evenings. But they would talk long into the night and the only thing that made them stop was one falling asleep in the arms of the other. During the day Jonathon, Robert and Ben had Alex completing many chores and such. Alex despised it but she did it at least she wasn't being forced to do anything like kill someone. The day before the war was to proceed Alex was called back into the tent. "Yes your majesties?" She said with disgust on her face. "You know what tomorrow is right Alex" Robert asked her. "Yes sir I do" Alex said. "You must make a choice" He continued. "About what may I inquire?" She asked "weather you will want to stay here or go back to the castle" he said. "Sire I think we all know what my choice will be" Alex said. "I thought maybe you had changed your mind" Robert said. "Why would you think that" Alex said. "Because I know that you that carrot topped soldier have been getting along quite nicely, you may never see him again" Robert said. "I don't know what you talking about sire why would he be in any danger," Alex asked feeling a little panicked and disrespected at the carrot top comment. "Because tomorrow he will be put on the front line if you go back," Robert said. Alex looked shocked then she couldn't help it tears began to come down her face. "You wouldn't," She said as her voice cracked a little. "ooh but I will if I must" Robert said with a smirk. "I hate you… I hate you all!" She screamed said she then ran out of the tent to the and into the tent where she had been staying with Ellis. She lay down and curled up into a ball and began to cry what was she going to do. This was the time she wanted help. But she knew she couldn't get any. She hated them all. They were ruthless. Her mind was split. She loved Ellis she really did she could think of no one else like him in either worlds. But she had to go back to Tefrin so she could help save the kingdom. It was just like the way people in her books had to choose. But they always seem to win either way. Alex couldn't see a way to win this one. In the end she walked back to the tent with her answer. "Well I see you have returned" Robert said. "I will go Tefrin" Alex said then turned and walked out with tear stained streaks upon her face.

Chapter 34

The dawn rose with the sound of trumpets being blown. Alex was in the saddle with Ben. Everything was the same as it had been that first time. Ben got off his horse and helped Alex down. After she was on the ground he got back on the horse and gave her a motion to go. She started to walk towards Lance when she turned back and instead went to Jonathon. "What do you want?" he said. "For you remove the necklace," She said. Jonathon gave her an icy glare and then said "No" "Then give me back my powers" Alex said. Again Jonathon said "No". Alex was outraged but she turned and walked away from him confidently while even though they couldn't see it a tear streamed down her face a tear for Ellis. She got to Lance and said "long time no see" "Same could be said about you" Lance said. Alex smiled a little and then turned and went into castle walls for safety. Frodo and Aleah were waiting for her. She gave Aleah a hug and Then Frodo. She then said to Frodo "Ellis is going to die" Alex said as tears began to stream down her face but then wiped them away quickly.

"Lance just give it up I will give you this last chance" Ben said. "I have told you before Ben no" Lance said and then drew his sword. The rest of his men did the same, the archers drew their bows. Then Robert drew his sword and so did his men. He then advanced. Again the clash of swords the scream of men. Ellis was in the heat of it all. A man came heading straight for him. As the man closed in on him a spell could be heard throughout the battle field as if it was the wind speaking it said:

_In this time of need we ask for strength. To everyone in Tefrin to be safe_

_in this place of wonder. Let this war come to a peaceful end._

_Let the friends we've met. Have a safety net. So as to protect them._

_Let the prophesied magic work in harmony. And keep ourselves safe._

The man who had went after Ellis had been forced to back off his impact had not touched the man.

From inside the wall the Aleah and Frodo had gone into some sort of trance. Alex heard what the wind said. She even heard her own voice say the line she had said during the spell _Let the friends we've met. Have a safety net. So as to protect them. _Alex leaving her friends ran up to the wall to see what had happened and looked into the mass of men and saw a red haired figure looking very confused. Alex smiled he was safe. She then rushed back to her friends who had come out of their trance. "You did it Ellis is safe!" She said. Then all of a sudden their feet were off the ground.

"What just happened" Robert said to Jonathon in anger. "A spell protected him from being killed your Majesty" Jonathon said. Ben came to them and told them to look up. What he was telling them to look up at was that the girls were in the air. They then felt themselves rose off their horses.

Alex, Frodo, and Aleah dropped they realized immediately they were somewhere with carpet. They all stood up. "What are we doing in the school library" Alex asked. "I have no idea but its kind of weird" Frodo said. "I can answer that for you" They all spun around to see Craig standing there with a stack of clothes in his hands. "Craig what is going on" Alex said confused. "We don't have much time here go put these on girls" He said and handed them each a pair of jeans and then a T-shirt. They all looked very confused "Just do it and hurry!" Craig practically snapped. They all rushed to the bathroom and took off the dresses each had been wearing and put on the modern day clothing. Alex had been given her speech shirt, Frodo had been given a shirt white T-shirt with a zip down sweatshirt that had Jack the pumpkin king on it. And Aleah had been given the same except hers had panic at the disco on it. Alex put her blue cloak back on and then they headed back into the library and back to Craig. "Frodo I want you to take this sword" He handed her one had a red hilt with a dragon wrapped around it. "Aleah I want you to have this one" He handed her a sword with a black hilt with a bird upon it. Just like the one that had been in her dream. "And Alexandra This one is for you" He handed her a sword with a blue hilt and a wolf upon it. "These are your animals all have their significance none better then the other. Remember you fight for the greater good for Tiresh. Also take these." He took turned his back to them and when he turned around he had two more brown packages like he had given Alex. He gave each Aleah and Frodo one in turn. They opened the packages and pulled out their own cloaks in there color Frodo's was red and Aleah's was Black but each had the rainbow lining. "Craig thank you" Frodo said. "Yes thank you" They both put there cloaks on. One was of great red that almost shown. The other was of great black Velvet that almost shimmered. Aleah pulled something out of her the back pocket of her jeans. "There something you should read both you and Alex" Aleah said. Aleah handed to scroll to Alex. Alex read through then she handed it to Craig. "Lisa had a dream of sorts that showed Ben's father showing that to young Ben that scroll and telling him to avoid this happening at all costs. We think that's why he kidnapped you" Frodo said. "That makes things a whole lot easier to understand" Alex said. "I will hold onto this" Craig said. "Craig did you find a way to get this necklace off me" Alex asked. Craig shook his head "I'm sorry Alex there is no way" Craig said "Now I must go and you girls must fulfil the prophecies but before I go there is one thing I must do" He said and then suddenly Ben, Jonathon and Robert appeared on the ground. They quickly got up. "Before I go and you start your fight I must read the prophecies known and unknown to you all" Craig said and then began in the order that they had been revived he pulled out a few scrolls and then read:

_Prophesied by Kari Court year 1821: _

_she Alexandra Braun and her friends Girls in their teens will come to Tiresh from another world they will come as just an ordinary girls They will find friends along the way they will also overcome many obstacles. They will be in the end Tiresh's ultimate heroes._

He then moved to the next one the one that only he knew about

"_As the three young world travelers travel they will each revel their names to their enemy one at a time. Ones name will already be foretold and the crown will awaken the first time the name crosses the man who was had her travel to this worlds lips when he calls her by that name. The second will be a bargain. The final name shall be revealed when as her team her team rejoices victory, or she will reveal it when their oppressors die. The three crowns will alight and a great messenger shall take these crowns to them."_

He then took then one that he had just been informed about and read:

_Prophesized by Tracy Marks year 1200_

_The prophesized ones will defeat the sorcerer, the war master, and the diplomat who will attempt to over power the prophesized Alexandra Braun and her friends. The diplomat will have a birth mark shaped like a distinct crown and with the defeat they shall have power throughout the land_

He closed it and said "only you can make these come true or prove them wrong I wish you the best of luck" he then disappeared.

Chapter 35

Ben started to move to Alex, Jonathon started to move to Frodo, and Robert began to move to Aleah. They each had their own little space and they began to circle each other. Eyes locked upon one another no one moved to break the dance that they had started. Then all at once the warlord lunged at the Aleah. Aleah sidestepped his block. Metal clanged upon metal as their swords met. One sword had shed the blood of many while the other was just anew to the owner but had the strength to dual this sword.

Jonathon threw a spell at Frodo, which she blocked and threw one at him. Which he blocked. Jonathon threw another one at her, which got her she began to fight back the tears of the pain he was bringing her. She threw one back at him which made him start to hop like a kangaroo. Frodo thought in her head now that's pay back

Ben made a leap at Alex, which she just barely escaped. "I almost got you there," Ben said. "Almost being the prime word there sire" Alex said. "You still don't have to the experience to be using that sword," He said. "All I need is instinct" Alex said as he made a move with his sword which Alex had to turn around to block.

Aleah was blocking every move that Robert made but she knew she wouldn't be able to do it for very long he had more experience then she did. "You aren't going to come out of this alive" Robert said enticing her. Aleah ignored him. She was focused on the battle at hand. She was going to do this. "Aleah you are a nobody to those other two. They are closer to each other then they are with you" Robert said. "That's not true" Frodo said. "We care about you the same amount" Frodo said. Then ducked just missing a spell. "Aleah we wouldn't have asked you to come if we didn't feel like we wanted you here" Alex said as Ben lunged at her "What would we have done without you?" Alex said as she quickly dodged him. "I'll believe them any day before I believe you" Aleah said making an over head move at him with her sword.

Ben then made a move that Alex couldn't counter and she lost her sword. "No!" she said in dismay. She got down on her hands and knees to get it. She lifted up her head to see what Ben was doing. But when she did so Ben put his sword to her throat. Alex gulped. "Ben please" Alex said. "Ben please" Ben said in a mocking voice "Stand up" he ordered. Alex did so shakily. Keeping the sword to her chin he motioned for her to sit in one of the green chairs that the library held.

The other two saw what happened but didn't dare do anything to help her because of their own battles. "Your going to end up like your friend" Jonathon said. "No I won't said Frodo missing one of his spells narrowly. Frodo threw another spell at him then it hit her. She had never seen him use a sword that was maybe his weakness. She took out her sword. Jonathon shook his head in frustration but then followed her lead.

Aleah had seen what happened on both ends she put her sword away hoping she wasn't asking for a death wish threw a spell at Robert. Robert got hit he began to do jumping jacks. Which made Aleah laugh a little.

Alex just watched her friends had found the trick but she couldn't do either first of all Ben was holding her sword admiring turning it over and over in his hands. And secondly Jonathon had her magic. Wait she thought why do I need a sword. Alex slowly rose from the chair and then came up from behind Ben (which meant creeping behind the chair) then she kicked him in the shin. Ben yelled in pain and dropped her sword. She picked it up keeping her eyes on Ben. Thanking Lance for training her in her head. Ben recovered quickly taking his own sword out. They then began to dance again.

Jonathon was not doing well with the sword. When he was young his father had made an attempt on teaching him how use the sword but Jonathon had been hopeless. Frodo on the other hand was doing extremely well but had not defeated him yet. But she was working on it.

Robert wasn't doing so hot either. He was nothing without his sword he had no magic abilities where as Aleah did. She had him doing some of the funniest things. But what she really wanted was to wear him out because she knew in the end it would all come down to the sword.

Alex and Ben's swords clanged against each other. "So is that why you kidnapped me? Because your father told you so" Alex asked Ben. "That was part of it" Ben responded. "What was the other part" She asked "The other part was that I wanted my people to be proud of me" The diplomat said. "They weren't before" Alex asked. "There was nothing special about my reign, I wanted to be remembered for something great" Ben said. "So you did it to boost your ego" Alex asked. "In some respect yes" Ben said.

"You are the one person that could turn back any point and join us you do realize that right" Frodo said to Jonathon. "Yes but I know where my loyalties lie" he responded. "Why did you agree to help in this mess" Frodo asked "Because he helped me when I was young" Jonathon said. "Don't you think that sometimes you could go to far to repay a dept" Frodo said. "I respect my king and what he chooses to do" Jonathon said.

The time was coming. Robert looked like he was about ready to pass out. As soon as the spell that had him running a mile around the library ended she stopped him. Aleah took out her sword. Robert did the same thing. They then started to fight again but Robert could barely keep the sword up he clumsily dropped it he got down to retrieve it. Aleah did what Ben had done to Alex she put the Sword to Roberts chin.

Ben without warning went for Alex's hand and scratched her on her arm with his sword leaving a streak wound that was starting to drip red. "ow!" Alex screamed in pain. Luckily it had been her left arm so she could still dual but her hand really, really hurt. Alex suddenly stumbled and fell on her back. Ben pinned her down with his arms. "I win Alexandra Braun and there is nothing you do about it" Ben said. "No" Alex screamed struggling "Give it up" Ben said menacingly.

Jonathon fell against a bookcase and Frodo held him there. Frodo looked over and saw that Alex was in trouble. "Jonathon get up," Frodo said. Jonathon did so. Frodo then led him over to where Ben and Alex were. "Ben move this man needs to do something" Frodo said thinking about the necklace . "I don't think so," Ben said. He stood up then said "If you don't take the sword away from my friends back I will kill her right here right now," Ben said. Frodo with a slight hesitation dropped her sword. "I am giving you the same warning," he said to Aleah. Aleah released Robert. She then walked over to the others. Jonathon took out some rope from his pocket and moved to the girls. "Wait" Ben, said holding him back he had glint in his eye that said he was about to do something cruel. "Alex you do it" Ben said smirking. "No I won't" Alex said. "Do it Alex" Jonathon said holding out the rope. The necklace started to glow. Alex took the rope and tied one piece of rope around Aleah making the knot loose. "Tie it tight girl" Robert said. Alex squeezed her eyes shut and then did so. She then did the same to Frodo. She then whispered to both "I'm sorry" she then stood up to face the three men. Ben handed her a dagger and said, "Now I want you to kill your friend" Ben said. "No" Alex said. The necklace started to glow. It began to get brighter Alex crumpled to the floor tears had begun to come because she could not help it. But she would not kill her own friends she couldn't. "Do it!" Ben roared. The pain became more intense and the necklace was growing ever brighter. Jonathon realized what was going to happen. "Ben we have to stop if it gets any brighter it will kill her by exploding" Jonathon said. "Why do I care?" Ben said. "Because she is useless if she is dead," Jonathon said. He didn't care if the girl died not really he just wanted to make sure that his king was aware of what could happen. Jonathon being the owner of the necklace and the one that put it on her said, "I command you not to kill your friends. The necklace began to dim and Alex began to try to breathe normally and regain control of herself. Alex got up to stand up shakily. She then fell forward and plunged the dagger into Ben. Ben fell slowly to the ground shaking. Alex realizing what she had done stared in shock but then regained herself and quickly cut the ropes from the other two and handed the dagger to Aleah realizing what had to be done. Aleah took the dagger and before Robert could stop her plunged it into him. Frodo then took the dagger and Jonathon didn't even try to stop her he was already grieving over his king. But as she did so she said, "My name is Frodo in case you wanted to know".

Chapter 36

The girls where horror struck that they had done such a thing to another human being. Craig appeared to the girls who had blood all over them. "You did it" Craig said. "Then why don't things seem better" Alex asked. "Because you had to take another humans life" Craig said. "It was for the greater good" Frodo said quietly. "The greater good sucks" Aleah said. "Craig can we go home now" Alexandra asked. "The kingdom still needs you. You cannot be ready to go home now" Craig said. Craig then helped each girl up in turn. When he helped Alex up he then removed the Maracily necklace from her neck. He then looked into her eyes "You did the right thing you just remember that" Craig said. Alex nodded her head.

Meanwhile in Evack the guard had been watching the Crowns none stop so the moment that the Crown lit up they knew. When the crowns alit the jewels within them changed colors. One was Black, one was red and the other was a blue. All had a splendor to them that no one would ever be able to match. The king when he was told immediately sent for his greatest messenger. A girl of about 16 who had shown her courage during a war when she was only 12 years old she had left the kingdom and went to other communities and found help to help them win the war. She had light brown hair was just below her shoulders that she always wore in pony tail. Her name was Anne. When Anne was summoned and told of her mission she took great gratitude in the offer and accepted it graciously. Anne was escorted to the thrown room where she took the crowns and placed them gently in a small chest made especially for these crowns. She then saddled her horse and was off in a flash.

The battle had ceased immediately when their leaders had disappeared. The only one who tried to keep fighting was Isaac but he was outnumbered and was forced to stop by being held back. The men surrendered and were taken prisoner. . The men were taken into the city and then brought into the castle where they gave their names and were taken down into the dungeons. Including Ellis who Lance personally recorded.

"Name" Lance said.

"Ellis Zackary sire"

"Do you believe in the war you just fought in"

"No your Majesty I do not"

Lance looked up at this response surprised it. "Jack can you please bring this man down personally I want to make sure we can find this man easily" Lance said. Jack rose from his chair where he had been registering Isaac. And nodded his head. Jack then led Ellis down to the dungeon which was becoming crowded. Jack put the red headed man in the first empty cell he found. As Jack locked the cell door Ellis said to him "Will you do something for me good sir" Ellis asked. "Depends on the thing" Jack responded pulling the key out of the lock. "Will you please tell lady Alexandra where I am" Ellis asked. "I will do as you ask" Jack said. He then walked away anxious to get back to registering the men.

Craig had had a private talk with each of the girls. Each one nodded. But then Craig said "Alex did you get your magic back" Alex shook her head in dismay. "Its ok they will come back to you soon" Craig reassured her. Craig told the girls to go wash up and change while he cleaned up the library. No one argued. As they slipped into the bathroom the mood was somber. Alex realized something about herself and her two friends that she hadn't noticed before. All of them had thinned out a lot. They had been in such a rush to get to Craig before that neither of the three had realized the belt they had all put on. They had just put on what they had been given. Alex removed her belt and the pants seemed to almost came down where as before they had been tight. Alex laughed. Aleah and Frodo looked up "Whats so funny?" Aleah asked Somberly. "My pants" Alex said laughing harder. "what about them" Frodo asked raising her eyebrow at her friends insanity. "They're to big" Alex said. "Whats so funny about that" Aleah said. "I have fat pants" Alex said "You've lost it. You've totally lost it" Frodo said. "What comes down must come up" Alex said. "That doesn't sound right isn't it the other way around" Aleah said. "I think she has hit her breaking point" Frodo said starting to laugh herself. The girls laughed for a time forgetting what had just occurred after a time the laughter died down. The girls finished dressing in silance. They then all hugged one another. Then collected their blood covered clothing and left the bathroom. When they returned to the library they found Craig had cleaned up the library. When they came up to him he said "I knew girls liked to take there time in the bathroom by honestly" The girls giggled a little but then saw the bodies of Ben, Jonathon, and Robert and went quite. "What are you going to do with …." Alex began but then cut herself off. "Leave that to me let it be my business and my business alone" Craig said. "Why don't we go somewhere else." Craig said after an awkward silence. He led the girls into the back of the library where they kept magazines. Then into the back room that had video equipment and out into the entry way. Craig motioned for the three teens to sit on the steps of the atrium. They did so. "I'll be right back" Craig said. He then disappeared back in the way they had come. When he returned he held their swords in his arms. He put them down and in turn gave each back her sword. "You will return as hero's I am proud of all of you" Craig said. "You have all dealt with all the trials that have been put in front of you. You have dealt with things that girls from your age and from your time should not have had to deal with it. And you have dealt with it with grace" Craig paused then continued "I am going to send you back to Tiresh I don't know what kind of trials will befall you there but you are all capable to handle whatever comes in your way. Do not forget. You all have your powers. Alex don't give that look you will get yours back it will just take a little time. You all also have your weaponry skills, your brains, But most importantly you have each other. No matter what you have each other. I am going to transport you back now" Craig said.

The girls took each others hands and then they felt themselves being lifted. But then they felt something else. Pulling themselves away from each other. Frodo felt herself being pulled to the left away from Aleah's hand. Which was becoming sweaty from trying to keep a grip on both of her friends because Alex was being pulled to only to the right. "Aleah hold on" Frodo screamed. "I can't" Aleah said tears were starting to stream down her face. "Aleah please don't let go" Alex said from the other side. "You can do it Aleah just hold on" Frodo said. Aleah tried with all her might. She even tried to use powers to keep them all together but the force was persistent. It tore them apart with fingers trying reclasp fingers.

Alex fell with a thud in a heap of snow. She got up Shivering from the cold of the snow. It wasn't winter in Tefrin. "Frodo?" Alex yelled. Alex cupped her hands to her mouth "Aleah!" no answer. "Craig!" Still no answer. The Snowflakes flurried around her. Falling fast a chilling wind came in that made Alex shiver even harder. Alex was powerless. And confused. The light was fading so it must have been evening. But she didn't see lights anywhere. "Hello anyone!!" Alex yelled louder then ever. It was no use. Alex began to walk away from the little hole she had made in the snow. She didn't even know exactly where she was walking to but she hoped it would lead her somewhere safe.

Aleah fell onto the leave covered lawn in the courtyard of the castle. Aleah got up slowly to her feet. She then looked around. Where were Alex and Frodo? Aleah suddenly heard voices

"Lisa can you grab those apples I really want a fruit salad"

"Sami your closer why don't you grab them?"

"Because it just seems like a better plan that you should"

At that Aleah heard laughing. "Lisa, Sami!" Aleah yelled two figures came into view on the other side of the courtyard. "Aleah!" Sami said and ran over to her. "Where have you been, What have you been doing.. Wait where is Frodo and Alex?" Sami said almost all in one breath. "I'll tell you all that stuff later but right now I have to figure out where Alex and Frodo are" Aleah said and then dashed off to find her friends. When she returned a about a half hour later she said "I can't find them anywhere"

Frodo fell onto the damp earth and slowly got up looking at her surroundings. She was just outside a little village. She could hear children playing in the distance. Where she was she didn't know. It was still warm here though. Like fall had just or was about to settle in. She started to walk to the village when she saw a little girl in a pink dress with a apron on her and a scarf covering her hair. Frodo went up to the girl and said "Excuse me little girl could you help me I seem to be a little lost" The girl looked up and Frodo and examined her from head to foot. Then ran off. Frodo stood there a little confused about what had just happened. But then the girl reappeared pulling a big man behind her by a finger. The girl stopped in front of Frodo. The man spoke "What business have you here?" He asked. "I-I-I'm actually lost sir. Can you please just directly to Tefrin I will be on my way" Frodo said. The man laughed a little. "Miss you are no where near way you want to be. To get to Tefrin you would have to walk for many weeks if not months to get there however if you wish you may stay in our village" The man said. "I would appreciate that very much sir" Frodo said.

BOOK 2- Teaser

"Ben I'm sorry. No please don't please don't" A girl in a Midnight blue cloak cowered in a corner as a man with piercing green eyes was closing in on her with a glinting silver dagger in his hand. "I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't do this" The girl said crying.

"Lydia that girl is yelling again" A young woman said to the midwife. "Has she woken yet?" the midwife asked. "No but I wish she would ever since the first big snowfall when she stumbled into our village and collapsed its been nearly a month and all she does is lie upon that bed silently except once in a while she goes into these fits" The young woman said. "Ooh Becky she will get better I have been suspicious for a while now that she is stuck inside herself in an internal conflict. I only think this because her fever broke last week and because of the fact that she is still yelling in her sleep" Lydia said.

"Ben I didn't have a please don't do this" The girl in the cloak said. The girl suddenly had a dagger of her own in her hand. "Ben I'm sorry but this is for the greater good please forgive me" The girl the plunged the sword into the man.

Alex eye fluttered open… Where was she? Last thing she remembered was the cold snow seeing lights ahead. Before that she had been back in her own world. Everything was coming back in a flood of memories. Killing the real Ben, The Prophecy, Frodo and Aleah! Alex quickly threw back the covers. She had to see her friends. She put her feet on the cold wooden floor and began to get up. She walked a step and then she fell to the ground.

The women jumped when they heard the thump of the fall. They both hurriedly ran up the stairs to where Alex had fallen. "Are you ok dear" Lydia coming to help the girl up. "I'm fine, where is Frodo and Aleah?" Alexandra asked "Who do you mean girl?" Becky asked. "Didn't two other girls follow behind me?" Alex asked becoming panicked. "No dear you were all alone" Lydia said. "No that can't be" Alex said taking her arm away from Becky which made her just start to fall. Luckily Becky was there to catch the girl. "You won't be able to walk honey. It may take up to a couple of weeks before you can walk. You have been sleeping in that bed for almost a month dear" Lydia said. Becky helped the girl back onto the bed. "What's your name?" Becky said barely able to stand it anymore. "Alexandra Braun" She said. The Girls reacted mildly surprised. "So you are the Alexandra Braun?" Lydia said. "Yes ma'am" Alex said. "Will you excuse us for a moment" Lydia asked the Alex. Alex nodded her head. Lydia took Becky to the side and said "I think may be more worse off then we think. This girl cannot be Alexandra Braun besides wasn't there a rumor going about that she is in Tefrin. Besides that's miles away. Its simply not possible" "But you never know. That war was going to happen as we have heard down the grapevine from Morjorn. This girl seems very confused. And she knew the names of the two other girls." Becky said. "but then what do we do with her and how do we know if those are the names of the other girls?" Lydia asked. "I don't know" Becky said in reply and then retreated back to the young girl on the bed.

Chapter 2

"Aleah!" Lisa yelled. "I'm coming" Aleah said to the impatiently woman. Aleah sometimes really wished that this winter would end. She was stuck in this palace most of the time with these people that she really wished she could just have a break from. At this moment Lisa a woman who was a peasant until Alexandra had shown up in Tiresh when she had chosen her and her husband Jack to help with the kingdom. Now Lisa must be pmsing Aleah thought all day long she had been telling Aleah what to do, how to do it, and when to do it. Aleah quickly grabbed the medical supplies that Lisa had told her to get and rushed back to the woman. "Is that all of it" Lisa said eyeing the supplies in the girls arms. "Yes Lisa this is all" Aleah said breathless and annoyed. "I guess this will have to do" Lisa said taking the supplies and putting it with the rest. "What are you planning to do with all the supplies anyway" Aleah asked. "I am going to organize them there is nothing else to do in the place" Lisa said. "Do you need any help" Aleah asked hoping in her head that it would be a no. "I think I can manage for now but I will let you know if I need any Thank you" Lisa said. "Ok see you later" Aleah said and walked out almost skipping to be free of Lisa.

"My bet is that he wins the brawl" said a girl with oddly red tinted hair. "Him? But he is so skinny" said a small blond haired girl. "Exactly he's the one with the brains" said the girl with the red hair. "You have very strange reasoning Frodo" said the blond. "you'll see Lindsey you will see" Frodo said looking back at the brawl. The brawl was against two men one big and bulky and the other was smaller and skinny. The big man punched the smaller man but then the smaller man gave the bigger man the slip by slipping out of the pub without the bigger man seeing. Frodo looked to Lindsey and said "told you" Lindsey pretended not to notice by grabbing a mans mug and refilling it with beer.

A man sat in an arm chair with no light except for the fire before him that had shadows dancing about his face. He looked tired and bedraggled. He couldn't understand. For a month now he had been searching for what had happened. What had gone wrong. He couldn't even figure out where they were. Craig felt like he had let his guard down like somehow all this was his fault. It was his transporting spell that had separated. But his spell couldn't have been what separated the girls. It just couldn't have. I must keep searching he thought. But what to search he did not know.

A girl on a horse dressed all in black rode over the snow like a black bird. She had a mission. That she had been told about since the day of her birth. No one else except her family knew of it. She had been told that in the coming age of the prophesized ones something would go awry and that they would need help. For some reason she had been chosen. She had been taught to be a daughter of the night How to be stealthy; how to go unnoticed when need be. But there was something inside herself that longed to come out; a wild side. But she kept it away from where anybody could see. Her mission had begun and that was her duty.


End file.
